A Twist In Fate
by Eryninn
Summary: AU. Obi Wan joined the Jedi Agricorp and has been living a quiet life. All that changed when he met Anakin. Now, the 2 live in safety. Completed as of March 14, 2011.
1. In Which It Begins

_Title: A Twist In Fate.  
__Rating: PG.  
__Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.  
__Genre. Angst/fluff.  
__Pairings: None.  
__Warnings: I majorly played with the SW Prequel timeline. Past character death. Possible OOC-ness.  
__Summary: Due to certain circumstances, Obi-Wan did not complete his training under Qui-Gon. Making a decision, he joined the Jedi Agricorp and has been living a quiet life. Years later, he receives a surprise he wasn't expecting. (Not like that.)  
__Author's Note: "TPM" happened, just differently, as you will see. WIP because I'm currently working on another piece. But this one will be updated regularly for I don't plan to turn it into an epic. I hope. I also don't know too much about the JA books, so any mistakes in the time line/places is mine. Also, if anyone could suggest a good reference for SW stuff, I'd appreciate it. Unless no one minds my using Earth animals, plants, et al._

_654321_

_Strangely enough, if one had thought to ask Obi-Wan what the defining moment of his life was, he would not have answered that it was the sound of gut wrenching weeping from a child whose tears fell as though his world was closing around him, strangling him, and the child couldn't do a thing to stop it._

_Yet, it probably should have been for that had been the moment that Obi-Wan began to live again._

654321

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked, pushing the covers back. Shaking off his weariness, he rose and did a few simple katas, pushing the feeling of the loss of Mater Qui-Gon Jinn out of his thoughts. Like every other Jedi, they had felt the loss of the great Master. They had mourned but also rejoiced for he had gone the way of them all and had found his place within the flow of the Force.

Of course, Obi-Wan had felt that blow more keenly than the others on Bandomeer for there had been a time when they had been Master and Padawan. That changed on the mission to Melida/Daan. He had made a grievous mistake, hurting his Master and fellow Jedi deeply. Though he knew that Qui-Gon would've accepted him back after he had shown proper repentance for his mistake, he did not feel that it was right to rejoin the Jedi Order.

Instead, he chose to follow the path he'd originally been placed on before becoming Master Jinn's Apprentice.

Obi-Wan left Coruscant and joined the Jedi Agricultural Corps. It was both an attempt to assuage his guilt over the wrongs he had done against his fellow Jedi. And a way to seek solace for trying to be what he obviously could not be, a true Jedi for he had neither the patience nor control over himself to do what was right.

But this morning, as he stretched, he felt something in the air that had him pausing in his exercises. Tilting his head, he listened intently. For all of this, it was not his hearing that became aware of the change. The air seemed extraordinarily charged.

Alive.

Awake with the Force.

So heavily did it hang in the air that Obi-Wan fell to his knees, arms wrapping about himself until he could regain his center. Rising to his feet, he grabbed his thick Jedi robe and put it on, warding his body against the chill. He walked out into the mist filled morning, noting the way the sun glinted off of it like diamonds.

It was going to be a beautiful day. Inhaling the fresh, crisp air, he shook his head at his unusually poetic thoughts. Standing there, he just let himself enjoying the morning's dewy newness-then heard a faint cry.

_No, _he thought with growing, dawning horror, almost deafened by the sound of the pure pain he heard in the cries. It touched his heart and softened it for he knew that keening sound well. He had made that same sound when he felt Qui-Gon's last caressing touch upon his mind.

It was the sound of someone whose heart was dying. Someone who didn't want it to stop or go away for that would mean that they felt they no longer had the right to exist.

Breaking into a run, he headed for the sound, noting the oddly beautiful ship that had landed in the field. Idly noting that it would be a day's work, if not more, to remove it. Glancing inside, his heart stopped beating for a moment as his eyes landed on the Jedi child, curled up in the pilot's seat. The child made no move, though he must've been able to feel his arrival in the Force.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the pathetic sight of the boy before him. Heart clenched in his chest, he studied him as dispassionately as he was able to, though the cries of the child were echoed in his soul. He could feel the pain as if it was his own for he knew that it was his own. The only difference was that he did not have the luxury to shed any tears.

A tiny body for all the strength he possessed, wrapped up in a thin robe of pale brown. Traces of blood colored what showed of the white undershirt and he wondered what could have happened for he could sense that no injury had been done to the boy himself.

The blond hair that had begun to darken into a golden brown, bore the signs of a Padawan Learner's cut, he noted absently before his gaze sharpened. With something akin to empathetic dismay, he saw that where the boy's Padawan braid should have been, there was nothing but a few ragged strands of hair, revealing that the braid had been cruelly severed.

By the boy's hands or another's, Obi-Wan wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure it even mattered.

There was only one fact that remained clear to his mind. This was a child who had somehow found his way to their world, seeking something Yet, he could not have been sent away as unfit for continued training for he had obviously had a Master. If he had had one Master, surely this child could gain another one. The outpourings of the Force from him would allow for no other solution. The Jedi Council would not have sent him away, especially so young.

He couldn't have been more than twelve years old.

Wrenching sobs shook the tiny body and Obi-Wan stood there, uncertain of what to do for him. The feel of the child's Force held him captive, immobile. He had never been very good with children, had never known what to do with them for all his empathy training.

Nevertheless, he couldn't remain here, listening to the sobs of a child. A child whose world had suddenly been ripped from his hands.

Reaching in, he grasped the sides of the ship's doorway and pulled himself in, waiting for some kind of defense to kick in. When nothing happened, he gave a great sigh of relief and relaxed, turning his attention towards the boy. Slowly, with an aching kind of precision, he moved towards the child and rested a hand on his shoulder. The child looked up, beautifully haunted blue eyes drowning in tears as they searched his before launching himself into the arms with desperate strength.

Tears flowed even faster as they tumbled down to the ground.

Stunned by the desperate strength behind the embrace, Obi-Wan found himself wrapping the boy securely in his arms. The child was shaking freely now, as though with his touch, Obi-Wan had set him free to let go of the tight control he'd had over his emotions. He realized, with a sense of apprehension, that it was not just the tears that were causing the boy's fierce shakes.

The child was chilled to the core.

Instantly, he tried to push him away momentarily to free his robe so that he could wrap it around him but the boy practically shrieked in terror and he gave up the effort.

Obviously, the boy had no intention of letting him go, no matter how frigidly cold he felt.

Having the sickening feeling that he had become the boy's lifeline into sanity and life, Obi-Wan began to run his hand through the hair as tenderly as possible. Rocking him gently in his arms, he soothed him as best as he could with his soft voice, speaking in a singsong manner, much as he would a wild animal.

After sitting on the cold, unyielding ground for what seemed like hours, he felt the boy's tears still and the sniffing begin. He silently groaned as he felt that nose rub against him but allowed it without complaint for there was nothing else to be done._ What were clothes when a child's welfare was at stake anyway_? The crying jag and its after math finally over, Obi-Wan felt the body slump into his arms, the boy a dead weight.

_Oh, if only Master Jinn could see me now, _he thought with a silent, sobbing laugh._ Wouldn't he laugh, thinking that this was the funniest thing to happen to me since falling on my face in front of Master Yoda after tripping over Master Windu?_

As carefully as he dared, Obi-Wan pushed off the ground, keeping one arm securely around the child. He ironically thought that it wouldn't have mattered if he hadn't. Dead weight or not, the boy had a grip upon him much like a clinging vine.

Taking care, he levered them both out of the vessel and onto the ground, making sure that each step was placed carefully onto the ground. The walk back towards the house was painfully slow but he felt no hurry or concern over it. All he could feel was a sense of imminent change in his life.

He wondered what he'd just gotten himself into. Much like Master Jinn, he believed that things happened for a reason. This child's arrival was no accident. It couldn't be. But what did it mean to him and the life he had here? Did it mean anything to him?

Shaking off the questions about the future, he entered the house and commed his neighbor, quickly explaining the situation.

Understanding the predicament Obi-Wan found himself in, the Twi'lek nodded, hiding a smile at the sight of the normally stern young man being used like a security blanket, and said he would take care of everything. He found it almost cutely endearing to see it. "_Are you going to call the Jedi Council_?"

Shrugging, shifting the child tenderly in his arms, he said. "I don't know. I suppose I will have to. But…have you heard anyone say that the Council was going to be sending a child here?"

"_Nothing. Not even a whisper of warning within the Force. What are you going to do with him?"_

"I don't know what I can," he sighed. "I'll just wait for him to let me know."

"_Good luck_," he wished him before saying a good-bye.

Turning towards his room, he stared contemplatively at his bed before sitting down, knowing it would be pointless to try to put the child down.. After a seconds reflection, he kicked back and leaned against the headboard, the boy tucked securely under his chin. The feeling of his breath tickled him slightly and he smiled, running his hand through the hair once more.

"What am I going to do with you, little one?" he whispered, keeping up the gentle caress.

TBC…I promise.


	2. In Which A Bond Forms

_Thank you, Lie, Tanydwr, KTfanfic, darthaquafina, and rose. I'll update as often as I can but RL has a way of getting in the way. Isn't that nice of it? rolls eyes I hateRL. As for the boy, wouldn't telling be a spoiler? Hope you all like this part._

654321

_Up, down._

_Up, down._

_Up, down._

The gentle motion that rose and fell steadily rocked the child comfortingly even as he snuggled further into it, accepting the peace with a calmed mind. _A dream_, he thought, _perhaps it was all just a dream_. This he thought for he could feel the familiar tingle of the Force emitting from the person who held him as securely as he'd been held in his mother's arms.

Opening his eyes, he glanced about, a sting of disappointment filling him as he studied the man he rested upon so easily. It faded away as he curiously studied him.

The man's hair was neither to long nor to short, it was just right for his face. The unusual reddish gold color shimmered in the dim light. His young looking face was tanned and gentle, though there was a sternness to it he was used to seeing only on the faces of the Jedi Masters he had been surrounded by.

It wasn't his Master.

No, not quite. Yet, there was a feel to this man that was remarkably similar. May be it was the slight laugh lines on his face. They weren't as deep as the ones his Master had. But then, no one in the whole Galaxy seemed to have laugh lines that deep.

His Master radiated laughter, even in the midst of a stern lecture. Or a fight, though his Master seemed to prefer to avoid such things for all his immense skill. He could still see the way he stood, the sunset framing him as they observed the people around them.

Another image flashed before his eyes, the memory teasing his senses. A more frightening one replaced it. An image of blood struck him. He could see it flowing freely from a deep wound. Smell it on his hands as he ran away from the falling man.

Of the ghastly image that had turned to him, grabbing his…_No_, he mentally shouted, _don't think! Don't think about that! It can't hurt you if you don't think about it._

_STOP IT!_

Ignoring the tears that started to cloud his eyes, he ducked his head back down, hiding once more within the warm neck.

_Don't think. Don't remember. Don't let him find me. _He pleaded, hoping that the Force would be generous, would hear him as it never had before.

His mind desperate to hold onto the peace, he concentrated on the steady motion beneath him.

_Up, down._

_Up, down._

_Up, down_.

His heartbeat slowed to beat in time with the motion. Calm once more, he opened his eyes again cautiously and glanced about, not moving. Not wanting to destroy the moment again. The boy couldn't let anything destroy the moment, the peace, and the stillness.

He needed it to quiet his mind, his aching and bruised heart. Too much had happened to him, too much had been lost in a brief moment. He wouldn't lose this too.

After a time, peace seeped back into his hungry body as the tranquility embraced him within its lovingly, protective arms. For the first time in what seemed like forever, there was no noise within him. No busy sounds that clamored for his immediate attention.

He could rest for he matched the stillness about him. The constant hum, the incessant hum that had dominated his life, was silenced. Yet, he did not fear or mourn the loss for he could still feel it, hovering beyond the edges of the peace that enclosed his mind.

"Are you hungry?" A soft voice broke into his thoughts.

He liked the sound of the voice. He remembered it from before. He'd liked it then too. It was soft with a lilting tilt to it that spoke of laughter. Of music and warm hugs. He liked the hugging, the holding arms from earlier. They made sense to him when little else did. But then there was a movement that he didn't like. The warm hand that he hadn't consciously recognized within his hair started to withdrawal.

The boy panicked.

Feeling that loss-so achingly similar to the one he'd just felt-and followed the hand, mewling in protest. The hand stopped and returned to its former position, caressing him gently. Still not looking up at his benefactor, he settled back into the warmth.

The touch and the feelings behind it were to familiar for him to give up. He didn't **want** to give them up. Not now that he'd found them again. Though the waves of feelings behind it were spicier with the slightest edge of irritation to it, as though the man didn't know how to respond to this, he didn't want to let go.

The boy supposed he should feel guilty for this. For putting this man into an awkward position, a position that he seemed ill equipped to handle. That he should try to…do something to ease those feelings of unease. That he should rebel at the way he could only helplessly cling to this man who seemed so familiar to him.

He just couldn't bring himself to care as he snuggled further into the warmth, grasping onto the familiar brown robe. _No_, he thought idly, tracing it with his calloused fingers. _Not quite the same_. It was brighter than the ones that colored his world at the Temple. It was softer, more threadbare, for all the care that had been lavished upon it over the years.

He liked the way it smelled and felt. Soft and clean, if a little patched up in places. The garment was well cared for, speaking well of the man who wore it. It made him feel safe here. It spoke of a home he had once had but lost. It spoke of his mom and her gentle affections. The way she would take care of him without fail, no matter how many times he messed things up.

A sigh rumbled through the man's chest seconds before the breath tickled down from his hair and over his cheek.

Tears welled up as his head tilted to the side, the weight of the braid gone. _No_, he thought fiercely. _Don't think about that. The loss was necessary. Just feel_.

"Unusual for a boy your age but, from your behavior, I take it that you aren't hungry," he said, a slight laugh in his words. "I am though. Would you mind terribly if we changed location? I am unused to lying in bed all day for any reason. It seems to me to be a general waste of time spent elsewhere. If you do not wish to go with me, you are more than welcome to stay here."

_Stay here_? He thought, breathing faster as the now familiar red and black face flashed before his eyes. Instantly, his grip tightened, protesting the offered release.

Another deep sigh came.

"I'll take that as a no. Would you mind loosening your grip just a tad? I have come to be very fond of breathing and would hate for it to cease in such a useless manner." The underscore of humor lessened the sting of reproach in his words.

The boy gave it some thought, nodding thoughtfully. What he said made sense. He couldn't help him if he couldn't breath. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let his grip around the man relax.

Slightly.

"Thank you. You have a grip a mynoch would envy," he commented. Shifting the boy over in his arms, he pushed himself up. Once standing, he reoriented the weight again before walking into the fresher. Standing there in the natural light of the room, he critically studied their appearance in the mirror.

His head shook, taking in the puffy eyes and the just woke up sleepy look on their faces. "We look absolutely disgraceful and uncivilized."

That caused the boy to pull away, looking at him in confusion before facing the mirror. Carefully avoiding the right side of his face, he studied them, resting his head against the shoulder. He didn't know what the problem was.

He thought they looked fine.

When the boy remained silent, he spoke again. "I am going to put you down right here. Don't get nervous," he quickly soothed. "I just need to wash my face. Wouldn't you like to do the same?" he asked, noting the wild desperation in the eyes that met his.

Once more, he was made aware of his own inadequacies in dealing with a child-especially this child.

The boy's face scrunched up in thought. He seemed to be weighing all options as he stared at their reflections in the mirror. Finally, he let go and the man released him so that he was sitting on the countertop. Standing up, he noted that he had not been entirely released.

A part of his Jedi robe was clutched firmly in a white knuckled grip.

Though surprised by this, he said nothing. Reaching over, he wet a cloth and handed it to the boy. Bending over then, he cupped his hands under the warm stream of water and threw it into his face. Rubbing briskly, he was pleased to feel some life return to him. Occasionally, he would glance at his silent companion.

He had not moved from his place. Nor had his eyes left him.

It was unnerving the way he just sat there, watching as the traces of their nap were washed away. The damp cloth held in his hands.

Forgotten.

As for the boy, he liked staring at this stranger. He liked the way he looked. He especially liked the way he didn't scold him for not washing himself.

He just gave a sigh and took the cloth from him, gently wiping off his face. The cool touch felt nice against his skin. _For all his sighing, I hope that this is_…the thought was cut off by a brisk knock. Jumping off the counter, he threw himself at his protector, shaking life a leaf in a breeze.

_Found me_, he thought, shivering. _He's found me_.

Firm hands gripped his shoulders. Try though he did to hold on to him, he found himself being pushed firmly away. The man knelt down in front of him, a hand cupping his chin and lifting it to meet his gaze. The softness in them warmed him.

"It's all right," he soothed, "I am expecting company. Come along, young one."

Rising slowly, he held out his hand and was gratified when it was accepted after an interminable debate. The two made their way out into the main room, the boy lagging behind. He dropped farther behind the closer they got to the door where a shadowy figure waited.

Finally, he stopped, eyes focused intently on the figure.

The knock sounded again. It went unheeded as the man approached the boy. Kneeling down once again, he held out his arms with a resigned sigh. The boy rushed into them, clinging to him. _Must hold on tighter_, he thought. _This one's elusive, wants to be free, I can't allow that yet. I need this just now. Please, just let me have this for a little while before…_

_STOP THINKING!_

Getting up again, he shifted the boy until his rested mostly on his side and walked over, complaining lightly as they went. "You know, it's a good thing you're so short and skinny. Otherwise we would be having a problem." Opening the door, he revealed the Twi'lek there, his hand raised to knock again. On his face was the closest thing to an impatient expression he'd ever seen on a Twi'lek. "Hello, So'la."

"About time, I was beginning to wonder what…" he complained, dropping it instantly at the sight of the young boy. "Who's this?"

"So'la, this is the young Padawan I found." If he felt the grip tightening, he didn't let it show. "Padawan, this is one of the Jedi who live here, So'la."

_Padawan_, he thought, hearing the word with shock. _I was once somebody's Padawan_. He glanced out into the bright light, and then ducked back into the curve of the warm neck.

"Padawan?" So'la softly questioned, his smile never wavering.

He shrugged. "What else do I call him? He hasn't said a word since I found him. Have you gotten through to the Jedi Council?"

So'la saw the tension increase. It radiated off of the boy. _If he got any tenser_, he thought, _he would snap in half_. "Do you think it wise to speak so in front of him?" he softly asked.

"I am not going to treat him like a child," he firmly said, taking no offense. So'la had more experience with children. Yet, he did not think it best to listen to him. "Whatever happened to him has left him as anything but one. I will not keep him in the dark. The call is not mine to make. While I may address him as Padawan, he is not mine."

"Obi-Wan," So'la started.

_Obi-Wan_? The child was startled to hear the name. It was beyond his hopes to find him and so soon. His heart raced, nearly choking him in excitement-and dread.

"I could be, if you wanted me," he whispered, startling the both of them. Pulling back at the incessant tugging on his small ponytail, he looked up into incredulous eyes. "If you really are Obi-Wan Kenobi."

TBC...


	3. In Which A Promise Is Made

_Thank you, Vee017, Tanydwr, and KTfanfic. Wish I could say more but with the new policy even this is risky. grrr I don't like their new policy one bit._

654321

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, both in shock and wonder. He hadn't expected the boy to speak at all after his silence. And that when he did speak to them, his words would tell them about the Council or his Master. He had not thought that it would be this shocking request.

Exchanging a look with So'la, he pried calmly. "How is it that you know my name, young one? Know me in such a way that you feel comfortable enough to ask this of me? Especially when you must know that I never finished my training. I am no Jedi Master."

But the boy would say no more. He just buried his face again and no amount of tugging or cajoling would bring him out again.

Looking helplessly at So'la, he shook his head. Hoping that his friend could see what he wasn't saying. "See if you can get in touch with the Jedi Council. Ask them to call me but don't say why. I would rather deal with this personally."

"What do you want done with the ship?" he asked, letting him know that he understood.

"It's not mine," he replied, shrugging. "But you can put it in the hanger with the other vehicles. Why? Does it still work?"

So'la smiled at the disbelief in his voice. "More or less," he replied, turning when he heard someone call his name. "I'm coming! Whoever brought it in is one brilliant pilot."

"Thanks, So'la."

"Hey, why don't you bring him to the picnic tomorrow? There's sure to be plenty of kids his age. It might make him feel more at home," he suggested.

_What if I don't want him to feel at home_? he thought, half-desperately. For all that he was identifying with the boy, he just couldn't see that they would be good for each other. "We'll see," he said, not committing himself to anything.

The Twi'lek's head shook. "In all the years you've been here, you have never once agreed to go. Why is that?"

"Not enough alcohol," he said, keeping his face totally blank.

So'la gasped.

"I need to be thoroughly deadened before I would even begin to enjoy such a function."

So'la laughed, shaking his head. "You are such an old man, Obi-Wan. Be careful or you'll find that life has escaped you." Waving, he went off down the road, whistling as he did so.

Shutting the door, Obi-Wan caught the sound of a stomach rumbling. With a raised eyebrow, he looked down at the boy's head, wishing he could see his eyes. "So, you are hungry."

The boy shrugged.

"Do you have a name?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. Though he did not want to do so, it being unsanitary and uncivilized, he put the boy down on the counter and opened the cupboard over his head. The boy rested against his chest, unwilling to relinquish contact with him.

He nodded and mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said," Obi-Wan said, pulling out a container of something.

"Anakin," he whispered obligingly.

"Anakin?" he repeated, nodding his head. It was not a name he knew but it was better than calling him _the boy_ or _Padawan_ all the time. "Well, Anakin, as loathe as I am to make pancakes for lunch, I seem to be out of anything else easy to make. Would you like them plain or do you want some kind of fruit with them? Either way, you will be getting fruit. I will not have you filling up on just cooked batter."

Anakin mumbled, "In."

Nodding, Obi-Wan wondered if he was going nuts to count two words as a victory. "Sit up," he gently ordered, feeling pleased-and guilty-when the boy did it. The look in his eyes was no less lost, no less desperate, but it was lessening somewhat. Somehow, finding him had helped relieve this boy of the terrible burden he carried upon his shoulders.

Handing him a part of his robe, he moved away. Getting some fresh fruit, he began to wash them. He was silent, unsure of where to begin speaking to Anakin. He needed to know more about him, more about the circumstances that had brought him to Bandomeer. But how to open up that discussion when the boy wouldn't even speak in anything more than a whisper?

"I can do that." Anakin whispered, hopping down and moving towards him, looking into the sink. He was standing on his tiptoes to do it but didn't mind the discomfort. _If I help him out_, he thought, _he won't send me away. Obi-Wan will want to keep me_.

Obi-Wan faced him, almost shocked by this voluntary move. Stepping back, he went to get a small step stool and put it on the ground, smiling at him encouragingly. "I would like that. Thank you, Anakin. Be careful, the water's hot."

Hesitating only for a moment, he started to wash the fruit, wincing a little at the stinging feel of the water. He wouldn't complain, though. If he did, Obi-Wan might send him away faster. The water and fruit felt real, felt good in his hands.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of Obi-Wan mixing up the batter. Of lighting the fire to warm the flat stone they would be cooking on. Shaking out the excess water, he slowly turned and put it down beside the bowl. He went back and got the step stool, wondering where it belonged.

Already, Obi-Wan was pulling out a cutting board and a knife, slicing the fruit quickly but carefully.

Putting it down beside him, Anakin watched, admiring the confident way Obi-Wan held the knife. He wasn't even watching the knife as he cut. Yet, he never missed and the fruit was sliced evenly.

"Would you like to give it a try?" he asked, never stopping his smooth motions as he glanced down at him. _It probably wasn't a good idea_, he reflected, _to give the unstable boy a knife. But what else am I supposed to do_? He had to get him talking and Anakin seemed comfortable doing chores, it might help him loosen up.

Anakin only nodded and looked up at him, expectantly. Obi-Wan handed him the knife and curled his fingers around it. "Hold it firmly but lightly. It isn't like a lightsaber. A simple hold is all that's needed," he instructed. "Don't chop the fruit, Anakin, a few slices is much better for this fruit."

His face intent on the task, he followed the instructions easily. It was almost like the way his mother had taught him. The knife handle felt cool in his hand, comfortable. It was a blade much like ones he'd handled before. But the fruit kept slipping away from his grip no matter how hard he tried to control it.

"Put your thumb against the flat end of the fruit and rest your fingers on the cutting board," he guided him, helping him move his fingers into position. He laughed a little, watching the clumsy way the boy's fingers moved. Almost without thought, he smoothed back Anakin's hair, patting his shoulder. "Awkward at first, I know. But it'll get better with practice. Of course, if it doesn't work for you, we'll find some other way. There is no true or right way to do this."

Concentrating on the work, Anakin nodded. It was easier, though he couldn't quite manage the ease Obi-Wan had. "What kind of fruit is this?" he asked, finished the last one.

Obi-Wan was startled, not having expected to have another question asked after his offer. Still, he was glad to hear him speak. "A rare fruit grown here," he replied, resting his hand on the boy's head. "The Shola call it a strawberry. We send them to the Jedi Temple. Have you never had one?"

Shaking his head, he was surprised when Obi-Wan gave him a slice. "Try one," he advised. "It's better to see what it tastes like before the flavor is altered by both the batter and the cooking process."

Still uncertain, he gingerly put it in his mouth after closing his eyes.

A gentle laugh rang out, "you know, it isn't going to harm you. One would think it was a brussel sprout from your expression."

Anakin ignored him. The spicy sweetness of the fruit teased his senses as he slowly chewed it. It tasted almost familiar, like he'd had it before. The juices were stronger than he'd expected for so small a fruit and they ran down his chin, just a little, leaving a sticky trail in their wake. He wiped it off, licking his finger.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked, a slight challenge in his voice.

"I think I like it," he slowly replied, opening his eyes to watch as he walked over to the warmed stone and knelt down.

"You can have the rest," he offered with a smile as he glanced back at him. Realizing that Obi-Wan was being serious, he finished off the small pile of strawberries.

As Obi-Wan spooned the batter onto the hot plate, Anakin washed off the counter and started to put everything into the sink. Once he'd washed the cutting board, he left it in the sink to dry, figuring they'd wash them later, once they'd eaten. Joining Obi-Wan, he waited for more instructions, not knowing what to do now.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of this boy. Flipping over the pancakes, he absently asked. "Would you bring me one of the plates from the cupboard by the refrigerator? Then set the table over there?"

Anakin opened the indicated cupboard and tried to reach the plate, finding that he couldn't even with the aid of the step stool. Not sure what to do, he reached out with the Force and brought the items they needed down to him.

"Thank you. But next time, use one of the chairs," he said, accepting the plate. Putting it down beside the nearly empty bowl, he started to put the cooked pancakes on it. "Sit down, Anakin. There's no need to hover over me. This is just about done."

Sitting down beside him, Anakin watched him curiously. For all the years he'd been in the Temple, he had never seen anyone cook food before. His Master preferred to eat out or in the Temple's dinning hall. On Tatooine, the meals he and his mom ate were mostly cold. With the heat of the planet being so strong, they hadn't wanted to eat anything that would only add to the discomfort.

_Mom_, he thought, cringing at the thought. He wondered if he would ever think of her with anything but regret.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking into his thoughts. He hadn't meant to pry but the boy's stress level had risen. It worried him. A feeling he was becoming all too familiar with again.

Though grateful for it, Anakin couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Because I would like to know more about my dinning companion," he replied, checking the cakes.

"Are you going to keep me?" he asked instead, intently staring at him.

"Anakin," he sighed, putting the last one on the plate. Rising after putting out the fire, he walked into the dinning area where the table was set. Putting the plate down, he poured out the chilled milk and sat down, looking back at him. "We should eat."

Anakin started forward but stopped. He just couldn't do this. Couldn't continue as though nothing had happened. That his life wasn't hanging by a thread, a tenuous thread named Obi-Wan Kenobi. "No. I need to know. Are you going to keep me?"

Closing his eyes momentarily, Obi-Wan leaned back. "Come here," he softly said, looking at him. When he just stood there, uncertain, he sternly added. "Anakin."

Reluctantly, he walked over, nervous. Standing in front of him, he waited, staring at his feet. He wasn't sure what it was but he waited.

"Look at me, Anakin," Obi-Wan softly ordered.

Ever so slowly, Anakin looked up, expecting anger. Rage. Something like that. But it was none of those things. The same gentleness from earlier met his eyes and it twisted inside him, slowly shattering his fear.

"I can't keep you, Anakin. You are a human being, not a pet."

"But he said you would!" he practically wailed, feeling the fear close in on him again.

"Who did, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, his hand moving to rest on the boy's shoulder. "Who?"

"Master Jinn," he whispered, unable to look into those eyes any longer.

Obi-Wan stared at the boy, absolutely floored by his words. "Qui-Gon?" he repeated, voice hushed with shock.

"Why don't you want me? I'll be good, I promise. Just don't send me away," he pleaded, throwing himself at him. "Please, Master Obi-Wan, sir. Don't send me away!"

Mind reeling even as he enfolded the boy in his arms protectively, he didn't know how to respond to this impassioned plea. So, he focused on an inconsequential, "Anakin, I am not a Jedi Master or Knight. To give me a rank I have not earned is not right."

"**I DON'T CARE**!" he yelled, pulling back, staring at him. "Master Jinn said you would help me!"

"Help you, yes. Of course, I'll help you. Never doubt that. But I cannot train you," he argued, again with his same maddening mildness. "You _cannot_ be my Padawan." _Qui-Gon, what have you gone and done now? And why am I still cleaning up after you_?

Anakin opened his mouth; then closed it with a snap. From somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard his Master's voice, _patience, Padawan. He'll come around_.

"Yes, sir," he said, shuffling about.

"Sit down and eat," he said, wondering about the sudden change in him. "Then we'll see about getting you some clean clothes."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Obi-Wan," he invited. After they had eaten, he told him about some of the plans he'd been making while they'd been so silent. "There's very little formality on Bandomeer. We'll go over to the Public Hall once you've changed and call the Jedi Council, let them know you're safe."

"No," Anakin suddenly said, looking up from his drink. "Don't call them." As long as he was here, he knew he was safe. Qui-Gon had said as much. But he needed to have Obi-Wan agree to care for him. It was the only way he'd be truly safe. _Why didn't he understand_?

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at him, shocked by his vehemence. "Anakin, I asked you a question. Why shouldn't I call the Council and let them know what's going on? Did you run away?"

When there was no answer, he leaned forward. "Are you in some kind of trouble, Anakin? What is going on?"

"He'll find me if you call them," he whispered.

"Who? Who will?"

Anakin bolted from the chair and out the door, veering away from the feel of the settled town. He ran blindly through the field, heart beating in his chest. His lungs felt ready to burst as he pushed on. He could clearly hear Obi-Wan calling to him but he couldn't stop.

Wouldn't stop.

The danger was too real for him. And he had no protection from it.

A pair of arms grabbed him and he shrieked, fighting against their hold.

"Anakin! It's me!" Obi-Wan said, holding him even tighter. The boy collapsed against his chest, heaving great sobs of relief and terror. "I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong. Trust me. Tell me, what happened?"

Curling into him, Anakin forced himself to look up at him. It was written in those gentle eyes. It was time for him to speak. Yet, he couldn't do it. Not yet. There was something he needed first. "Promise me that you won't let me go back to them."

"Anakin," he started.

"Promise me," he said. "I can't go back."

"Why?"

"Promise me!" he demanded, holding his eyes.

"I promise," Obi-Wan finally said, a note of sad resignation in his voice.

Anakin nodded, satisfied. Yet he looked away, unable to bear the weight in that gaze.


	4. In Which An Explanation Is Given

_If you had Anakin Skywalker what the defining moment in his life had been, you would've thought that he might have been inclined to say something about meeting Padme, the angel of his dreams. Or winning the Boonta Eve race, thus earning his freedom from slavery and leaving on a ship to a place he had only ever heard of as a kind of legend. Coruscant, home of the Jedi Knights-a rank he would one day attain._

_It would not have been the moment he looked into a pair of unusual green-blue-gray eyes that never seemed to be one color for any length of time-and found a companion in grief, an understanding friend, and a brother-for he could not conceive of such a thing occurring._

654321

Whistling a happy tune, the young Padawan walked slightly behind his Master Qui-Gon Jinn as they approached the chambers of the High Jedi Council. It had taken him a while to get used to doing such a thing but now it was completely natural and comfortable to him.

This was by far from his meeting with them but this was the first time he was certain that it had nothing to do with anything he had done. He had been very good lately. Standing still behind Master Jinn took a great deal of his concentration but he did it, knowing that this was just another thing expected of him as a Padawan.

_Doesn't mean I have to like it_, he thought. Of course, he wasn't so occupied by these thoughts that he almost missed the fact that they were being sent out on a mission. Shaking his head, he couldn't help the thought that came to his awed mind that this was his first mission. His mouth dropped open slightly. Though he quickly snapped it shut, almost biting his tongue in the process, he knew it had been seen.

Master Windu's eyes narrowed momentarily, a hint of humor colored them. For one moment, Anakin imagined that the Master was remembering the first time he had been given a mission with his Master. He liked that thought. It made Master Mace Windu seem more friendly than he generally did.

Of all the Masters, the uncompromising Master Windu was the one Anakin found himself constantly baffled by. Followed closely, of course, by the tricky Master Yoda. But thinking about Yoda always made his head ache. He much preferred to spend his time trying to figure out the enigma that was Mace Windu.

At turns both stern and full laughter, he puzzled the young boy. When he had first met him, he had written him off as hardhearted, cold, and cruel. A man to whom compassion was only a word, not a way of being.

Except, Master Jinn liked him, counted him among his dearest friends. He valued his counsel, even if he did not always follow it for they were different creatures when it came to certain beliefs. His Master didn't judge people lightly, he saw truly into their hearts.

So, he had taken to quietly observing the careful way the Jedi Master did his work. Watching him, he found some things that puzzled him. That wasn't saying much, most of the Jedi puzzled him. Even his own Master did at times. But Master Windu was especially puzzling.

For one thing, Master Windu always seemed to be calm, yet something beat beneath the surface of that calmness that spoke of deep perception of the nature of the beings about him. He was rarely wrong about what he felt coming from them. He never let his own feelings about a particular person influence his own behavior towards them.

Anakin especially watched the way he acted around the Younglings who came up to him. Oftentimes, they were crying or scared because they were lost. In his own personal opinion, it was his behavior with them that would reveal his true character.

A sharp ache twisted his heart when he heard that deep voice that could cut through durasteel speak to them with such low, soothing tones. The deep love and affection he felt for these small children, it was all displayed there in front of his affection starved eyes. The gentle way he took their hands and led them off to where they were supposed to be, hurt like a physical blow.

It made him wish that he'd been treated that way when he'd first come to Coruscant. Made him wish that he hadn't been dismissed from their attention so easily, so lightly.

Then there was his own private study that he did just for his own sake. Whenever he could get away with it, he would watch him practice his katas. He especially enjoyed it when he brought out his unusual lightsaber and worked with it. He vowed that he would one day learn the Vaapad form.

One day he would win Master Windu's approval.

On that day, he would ask him to let him teach him the Vaapad form. In his eyes, it was far superior to any of the other styles and forms he'd seen. Not to mention the fact that it appealed to his rougher nature, the leashed menace he clearly saw in it.

It was an example of what his mother would call tamed savagery. A sword form that allowed for no other victor except for him. A style of fighting that promised invincibility.

Anakin liked that idea.

For all the safety within the Temple's walls, he could feel the specter of his past floating about him. Could almost feel the hands of the past reaching out to grab him and suck him back down into their depths. Waited for the voice of someone to say that a terrible mistake had been made, that he had to go back for he had been unfairly won.

The idea that no one would be able to touch him again appealed to him.

He felt ashamed that he desperately craved that reassurance constantly. Unlike those around him, he knew what lay beyond the Temple's walls. His being here should have been enough for him. Yet, he could not help but want more than what he was granted. It made him feel simultaneously ashamed and angered.

Glancing up, feeling his Master's eyes upon him, he smiled reassuringly as he saw him looking at him. Anakin could tell that he was worried about him, sensing something of what he was thinking. It filled him with a warmth he usually associated with his mother.

But it was different than what he felt for her. As much as he cared about Master Jinn, he couldn't seem to shake the clinging feelings that kept him trapped in his past. He tried to listen to his lessons about letting go, tried to apply them in his life, finding it incredibly difficult to do so.

The past was a part of who he was.

How was he to be himself if he forgot who he was? How would he live without the only thing that was truly his own, his emotions? How could anyone survive if they denied half their soul? Master Jinn had tried to reassure him that wasn't what he meant when he explained the Jedi Code.

But he could not see that it was any different than what he was thinking. To let go of your feelings, you had to let go of a piece of yourself. An important piece. He had been a slave and knew that the one thing they couldn't control was how you felt, try though they might. They could break you but that was not controlling your emotions.

That was about dominating you. Destroying who and what you were in an attempt to recreate you as something else.

He supposed understanding that the Jedi Code was not that way would come in time. Truthfully, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. There was something scary about blindly accepting such a code that dictated every part of the Jedi life the way it did. That drew such hard lines between ideas, denying one while accepting another.

The unruffled look never left his Master's serene face. Yet within the depths of his eyes, he caught the lightening of the deep blue. '_Focus on the present, Padawan. Your past has no place within these walls_,' he silently counseled.

'_Of course, Master_,' he replied. Straightening his shoulders, he tried to keep his attention focused on the here and now. Listening to the slightly lilting voice of his Master as he asked for further details, the boy couldn't help wondering what awaited them.

654321

Knowing sleep to be pointless, he rose from the bed and stared out into deep space. The night was one of those restless nights that Anakin had experienced millions of times before. Something evil touched his mind, turning it from joyful thoughts of his first mission towards a phantom dread.

He did not want to go anymore.

Wrapping his arms about himself, he let his head fall down to rest against the cool metal of the ship. While it eased the hot ache that had been consuming him, it did little to ease the tension inside. How could he ever bring himself to tell his Master that he didn't want to do this? That they should turn around and go back when he couldn't even name what it was that troubled him so?

"Padawan," a sleep filled voice softly carried into his ears and he pushed away from the wall, turning around guiltily to see Qui-Gon standing in the shadows. His arms were crossed over his chest, a faintly disappointed air hung about him, mingled with familiar love. "Why are you not sleeping? We have much to accomplish tomorrow."

Once again, he was reminded of his mother and he had to struggle to keep the thoughts of her at bay. For all of his sympathy towards their bond, his Master did not want him to dwell upon her. Did not want him to allow her to cloud his thoughts. "I know, Master. I was awakened and could not get back to sleep," he replied, avoiding his piercing gaze.

Concerned, Qui-Gon walked into the room, kneeling down in front of him. Resting a hand on his forehead, he could feel the slightly feverish feel that clung to it. This, he knew, could've been the medication they had both been taking to prevent the fever that ran wild on Ida. Still..."Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes," he nodded to emphasize his words. "Every single day. I haven't forgotten, I saw what not taking it did to Padawan Aria."

"Is it dreams?" he then asked, a firmness in the gentle question. When he had first found out that Anakin had true dreams, he had gone to Master Yoda, requesting special training for him. Though not consistent as other seers, they were powerful and when they happened successively, they always came about through some act of theirs-whether for good or ill.

His dreams were more self-fulfilling prophecies than prophetic visions.

Biting his lip, he glanced down before looking up into his eyes. "Not…exactly."

"Tell me," he said.

"I don't think we should go," he blurted out. "There's something that's wrong with this whole mission."

"Don't focus on your anxieties," he cautioned. "Your focus determines your reality and you have an unusually high level of focus for one your age. What you fear you **_will _**bring about if you cannot learn to let it go."

"Master, it isn't my anxiety talking," he stumbled a bit over the word but pressed on. "I know that something will go wrong. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon sighed, not knowing what to say. His heart told him one thing. His mind another. And the Force was strangely silent, as though telling him that this was one time he must chose for himself. It was in his hands. "You know that I believe that to do one's duty is not always the right thing."

"Yes," he said, scuffing his feet against the floor.

"Yet in this, we must. Listen to me," he sternly said. Once Anakin looked up at him, "If something does go wrong then you must do something for me. This is very important. You must seek Obi-Wan Kenobi among those in the Jedi Agricorp."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" His eyes clouded in thought, he knew that name. "Wasn't he the Padawan who broke from the Order and participated in…"

"Yes," he interrupted firmly. "He is a good man, if a trifle headstrong. You must seek him. Promise me that you will do this for me, Anakin."

"But," he started, frightened by the thought of going to a stranger.

"Promise me," he repeated firmly.

"I promise." There was a finality in the way that he made this vow that caused the young boy to shiver. He didn't like the sound of the words nor what they implied.

654321

"What happened when you went to this planet?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking Anakin soothingly. They had moved under a shady and tree and sat. The boy curled up into his lap, resting his head against his beating heart.

Shivering, Anakin drew closer, breathing in Obi-Wan's comforting scent. "Revolution." The one word fell, dropping heavily between them. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to go on, to remember the events on the planet. Obi-Wan had promised. He was safe here. "I was separated from Master Jinn in the rushing crowds though I tried to hold onto him, I really did."

"I'm sure you did, Anakin," he soothed him. "It is always a tricky thing to hold onto someone in the midst of chaos. I've been lost a few times myself."

"Really?" he asked, glancing up at him.

"Really," Obi-Wan smiled, then his face sobered up. "What happened then?"

"I searched for Master Jinn," he stammered, looking down and twisting the Jedi robe in his hands. "When I found him he was fighting this horrible creature. I had never seen such a being, never felt such a presence of hatred and fury before. This thing had it in abundance, it screamed off of him. I didn't like it. It scared me so that I couldn't move even when he was yelling at me to get into the ship and start it. I…I could only stand there and watch them fight. Master Jinn turned his attention away for a second after kicking the warrior away and compelled me to move. He…he…"

An image flashed in Anakin's mind and he couldn't stop from projecting it to Obi-Wan.

"A Sith," he flatly declared, recognizing the tattoos on the face. The demonic eyes that stared into his own momentarily and the feel of the sheer hate danced along his skin. Revulsion filled him. And angry disbelief that the Sith were back and none of them-not one of them within the Jedi Order-had felt their return.

"A what?" Anakin asked, knowing that he should know the term but he couldn't place it.

"That creature is known as a Sith. Force sensitive warriors with whom the Jedi fought a war with a thousand years ago. We had thought them dead." Bringing Anakin closer, he leaned back against the tree and watched the stars come out through the green canopy. The haze formed by the leaves and the light cast the right amount of surrealism that Obi-Wan couldn't help but shiver. "He killed Qui-Gon."

Anakin nodded miserably.

"And you blame yourself." It wasn't a question. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't stood there, Qui-Gon would've been able to protect himself."

"You don't know that, Anakin. The future is ever in motion. Sooner or later, the Sith would've overcome him," he sighed. "They dedicate their lives to the total perfection of their fighting, to the Dark Side of the Force and all its deceptive ways. Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He knew what he was doing."

"But if I had been more assertive. If I could've just convinced him that we shouldn't go," he started to argue.

"Qui-Gon would've gone anyway," Obi-Wan gently overrode his argument. "That is the way he was. If there was one thing Qui-Gon was always sure about, it was what he felt he was supposed to do. Believe me, Anakin, though I was not with him for very long, I know what he was like. I loved him as a father and a friend, but he could be the most stubborn of men. He was very set and very determined to do what he thought was right. What happened to him is the fault of the Sith, not you."

654321

_Yes, I do have a fondness for Mace. It shows in this story quite a bit. I just hope he isn't terribly OOC._


	5. In Which The Bond Deepens

_Author's Note and Thanks: I am **so** sorry about how long it has taken me to post this piece. I have been trying to do weekly updates but I have been unwell, though I've managed to fight off the most severe symptoms of the crud that's invaded my home so insidiously for the past few weeks. It has been really difficult for me to concentrate on anything but, you know, feeling ill. I am not up to full strength and stuff just yet, so I hope this chapter doesn't suffer from that. Thanks for your continual support and patience, eris86, Vee017, Jedi Ha'Li, Ktfanfic, Cammy, and Jenny. I really appreciate it. I have tried their new system of writing responses to reviewers, still not sure I like it all to much. shruggs_

654321

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was right. In his mind he knew that what he said was so. That what happened wasn't really his fault. Still…his heart wouldn't let it go. The thought that if he'd been better, been faster, then Qui-Gon's death would not have happened would not be silenced. These thoughts circled endlessly and would not leave his mind.

The sight of that warrior…that Sith would not leave his mind, the boy couldn't make himself forget. He knew that the Sith warrior had come after him. "Please, don't make me think about this anymore," he begged miserably, not expecting anything more than another interrogation. "I just can't do this right now."

It had been all anyone had doing to him since **_it_** had happened. They wouldn't let it go, wouldn't give him the chance to adapt to what had happened to him. Why couldn't they understand that he just needed time?

"All right, Anakin. You aren't alone in this anymore. I may not understand all that you've gone through, but I will be here with you," he soothed. "Just relax and let it go. Breath with me, I'll help you let go of it."

"Everyone says that but no one will tell me why. Why do we have to let go? What is so wrong with having emotions? With holding onto them?" he asked, even as he followed the instructions.

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing Anakin's back absently. Briefly, he looked down to meet his eyes before turning away, unable to bear the weight in those all too adult eyes. Floundering for words to speak, he finally decided to answer simply while trying not to mislead him. He could tell that with Anakin, there was no such thing as half an answer.

This both freed and trapped him in the answer he could give him. "There is nothing wrong with having emotions, Anakin. As a Jedi, you are often encouraged to search your feelings, to listen to them. The trouble comes when you allow them to fully guide you, to dominate every decision you make. Letting go doesn't mean to give them up. It means, little one, that you not let them lead you completely. Listen to them, yes. We should always listen to them. That is what some people call intuition. But we must learn to balance that, we must temper our actions with logic, with rational thinking."

"But that's just to hard."

"Ah, but nothing worth doing is every easy."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Tapping his cheek gently, Obi-Wan shook his head. "Think about it."

Pouting a little, Anakin leaned back against him and stared at the sky. "Master Jinn always made me think about things. He would never just tell me what I needed to know. Why are you doing that?"

"Because knowledge handed to one is rarely appreciated," he explained with a smile, remembering his own frustrations with the Jedi Masters who had often forced them to think, to come up with the answers they sought after themselves. "It is only when one learns it for themselves that it is fully understood. For another reason, my experiences are not your own. How I see something will be different because of the things I've done. What I have learned through my experiences."

"Like leaving the Jedi Order?" he asked, curiously. This was something that always confused him for he had heard many things about Obi-Wan and his skills, his dedication. He'd been slightly envious of this man for he had been Master Jinn's student. He knew how important the Jedi Order had been to him. How could anyone turn away from that?

"Yes, Anakin, like leaving the Jedi Order," he sighed again. This was not a discussion he wished to be having right now, yet he could see no reasonable way to get out of it. And he wanted the boy to feel comfortable with him. To open up and share with him the burdens that weighed him down, for he could see that he had many for one so young.

Anakin had every right to ask him these questions. It slowly started to dawn on Obi-Wan that he was already acting the part of a teacher. Of a Jedi Master. _Keep this up, Obi-Wan, and you will never convince him that you can't be his Master_, he thought deprecatingly. _You're already playing the part for him. _"It was one of the hardest, most painful decisions I have ever made."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Remember what I said about listening to your feelings?" When he nodded, Obi-Wan continued, "It felt like the right thing to do. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't easy. Sometimes doing what feels right is the hardest thing you will ever do. It can also be the most painful and the scariest thing you will ever do." Shaking his head, he pushed off the memories with some effort. "Come along, Anakin. It's time for us to get ready for bed."

Though he felt safer with Obi-Wan's promise warming him, Anakin trembled just a bit. "Can I stay with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that kind of thing?" he asked. He could've cursed when he felt the way Anakin slumped against him. "I suppose it would be all right. But this is just for tonight, all right? There is no reason to make this a habit," he relented, knowing that he shouldn't. That he should not be allowing this kind of privilege at all.

Anakin nodded, relieved. Both rose to their feet and made their way towards Obi-Wan's home. Once inside, he went into the room near the front of the house. It was full of stuff he'd collected over the years. Following him, Anakin waited inside the doorway as boxes were moved aside.

"I apologize for the mess. I'm usually more organized than this," he said, voice slightly muffled as he bent down to read the sides of the boxes. Selecting two of them, he put them down and sat on the ground.

"I thought the Jedi didn't have any possessions."

"We don't. But that doesn't mean that we don't acquire a lot of things over the years. This is just excess stuff that I haven't ever gotten rid of. There are also a few things from those that live here, we're getting ready to send it back to the Temple for reuse. Since I live," he corrected himself automatically, looking over at him to see his reaction. The slight smile on his face relieved Obi-Wan that they were back on track, "lived alone, I offered this room as storage until the Great Hall was open once more."

Opening one of them, he pulled some clothes out. "These used to be mine," he explained, rising and walking over to where he waited. Holding them up and measuring them against Anakin, he nodded. "They'll be a little big on you but that's nothing to worry over. A few alterations will fix that. And you look like you're due to have a growth spurt anytime now."

"Master Jinn said the same thing," Anakin said.

"Did he?" he absently asked. Handing the clothes over, he went back to the open box and pulled out a pair of boots, putting them aside. "These might be a bad fit. You are smaller than I was at your age. I'll see if there are any others in the boxes tomorrow. Right now, you should be fine with what you have."

"If it would help, I have some of my things in my ship," he offered hopefully. "We could get them tomorrow."

"That's an excellent idea, Anakin. We shall go over…your ship?" he asked, looking at him in shock as the implications of the words sunk in. _This boy piloted that ship? He was the one who brought it down safely? What kind of child was he_?

"Yeah," he shrugged, abashed. It was not a feeling he was comfortable with but in the face of Obi-Wan's look, he couldn't help but feel it. "I built it because Master Windu didn't like all the droids I had built."

"You built it," he stated, shocked.

"Is that bad?" he anxiously asked, worried that he'd done something wrong. Worried that he would be sent away, promise or no promise. "I mean, I know that some of the Jedi don't approve of it. But I don't understand what's so bad about it. It doesn't hurt anyone."

"Anakin, building droids and ships is not exactly something a Jedi is known for. We are more often known for keeping the peace and more creative arts, though I suppose there is some creativity to be found in the building of droids. Why would you do such a thing?" he asked, sitting on his heels and gesturing for him to come closer.

"It helps."

"Helps?" he asked. "Helps with what, little one?"

Anakin sat down, leaning against him, the clothes he had been given clutched near his chest, as though he feared they would be snatched away. "My loneliness."

Obi-Wan automatically put his arm around him, pulling him closer. His heart hurt at the words, the very pain it brought up for him. He had often been the odd child of the Temple. It had been years before he had found any friends. "Loneliness? Don't you have any friends?"

"No," he whispered, hiding his teary face in the warmth of Obi-Wan's chest. "The others don't like me that much. I…I came to the training late in life." As much as it pained him to keep a secret from him, Anakin didn't want to say anything about the prophecy. About the fact that he might be the _Chosen One_ everyone made a fuss about.

For all the comfort Master Jinn had given him, it had only ever caused him pain with those his age. With those of any age for they all seemed to judge him by some standard he couldn't hope to reach. In the back of his mind another thought teased him, that Obi-Wan would send him back because of his status as the possible Chosen One.

That he would fear him for the title. It was not something he wanted to happen. He couldn't lose his only remaining connection to Master Jinn, to safety.

"How late?"

"I was nine," he admitted after a while.

"Nine?" Obi-Wan gasped, shocked. He did not push him away though, and he continued to rub his back soothingly. "Why did they allow you to be taken in? The cut off age for humans is two, three at the most."

"Master Jinn said that he would train me, with or without the Council's approval. He would do it though he would rather have their help. I am unusually strong in the Force," he admitted, shyly, yet proudly. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help bragging about his own abilities.

"You are at that," he softly agreed, sensing that there was something more to it than what Anakin was telling him. But what could he say without further insight into the situation back at the Temple? He knew nothing of what was going on in Coruscant. In the years that he'd been living here, the Jedi Council may have altered their strict ways. They may have unbent their stringent requirements over the years. It was not entirely unheard of, though he highly doubted it. "Still, late to the training or not, the Younglings and other Padawans should not have held it against you. It was not your fault that you came so late. How did you come to be at the Temple?"

"Master Jinn found me on Tatooine. He had been sent on a mission to help the Queen of Naboo and they had some trouble with their ship. They landed and came to the town I lived in. I worked for a junk dealer named Watto. I was a slave," he admitted, stopping, awaiting his reaction fearfully.

"And?" Obi-Wan encouraged, showing no other reaction to his revelation.

"Master Jinn was able to free me because I entered a race under his backing. Once I had been freed, I went with him and the people of Naboo to Coruscant to see the Jedi Council. While they debated about letting me in, I was able to stay with Master Jinn."

"I heard about what happened on Naboo," Obi-Wan said. "The Trade Federation tried to force her to sign a treaty to make their invasion legal. She fled to Coruscant but returned and took a strong and most astonishing stand against them. I was not aware that Master Jinn had gone back after she had called for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum though."

"He didn't because of me. The Jedi Council, though uncertain that I should be trained, thought it best that we stay on Coruscant. Master Yoda advised against training me because I knew my mother. I feared that I would never see her again," he admitted. "I miss her."

"I'm beginning to understand why you feel lonely and need to keep your mind occupied. I felt much the same way when I was cut off from Master Jinn. The bond between a Master and a Padawan is very deep, like the bond between parent and child. But I am sure you already know that," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Would you like to call her?"

"Can I?" he asked, eyes flashing with joy and hope.

"I don't see why not."

"What about the Jedi Council?" he asked, slightly deflating.

"Anakin, as long as you are on Bandomeer, you will find that the Jedi Council has very little to do with the governing of our daily lives," he informed him, not unkindly. "They have some jurisdiction over our main affairs and can dictate certain parts of our lives but, for the most part, we are left alone. Many Jedi here are married, have families, and keep in touch with their birth families. If you wish to speak to your mother or write to her, go ahead. I will do my best to ensure that she receives your communications."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, sir!" He leapt up and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"You're welcome," he said, wrapping his own arms ineptly around him. Luckily for him, Anakin didn't care about the awkwardness of the man he was embracing. He just hugged him closer, relishing the warmth of a hug that didn't require him to first go nuts or be slightly comatose to get. As for Obi-Wan, he was beginning to think that he could get used to this hugging thing.

And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	6. In Which Things Get Weird

_Author's Note, Explanation, and Thanks: Very little Obi and Ani, for which I apologize for. But we have to find out what's going on with the Jedi Council back in Coruscant. This has taken me a very long time to get out and I thoroughly apologize. My computer is having a major crisis in that the c-drive is corrupted-and I can't get into anything on it. Luckily, I have some of my stuff backed up on discs. So, I've been trying to get it edited and ready for posting while being on limited computer and internet access. Since I have my own computer, I don't really rank all that high on the list of people who get it. I will write to all my reviewers at some point, I promise. My heartfelt thanks for the continual support I've received goes out to: jacen200015 (made the correction. Thank you for pointing it out to me), Cammy, eris86, KTfanfic, Ducky, and Vee017._

654321

After a moment, he cleared his throat and gently pushed him away. "Enough talking about this for now, let's get you changed before having a light dinner before going to bed. Honestly, I have not had so little to eat ever since leaving the Jedi Order."

"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized, instantly ashamed of the trouble his presence had caused. "I don't mean to be a bother." And he didn't. More than anything, all he wanted was to stay here, with Obi-Wan-and not just because of his promise to Qui-Gon. He wanted to be here because he wanted to be with Obi-Wan. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he _belonged_ somewhere. The Force was singing that this was right for him.

"Don't worry about it," he waved off his words and stood up. "None of this is your fault, Anakin. Go into the fresher and get changed while I get something warmed up, take a shower if you want to. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with what little I have until I can get to the market. I was not expecting any company as today is-or was-the day I usually shop."

Anakin slowly walked out of the room with him, feeling the hand on his shoulder reassuring him of its reality and safety. Once they entered the hallway, Obi-Wan turned to the right and headed for the kitchen. The young boy made his way slowly towards the bedroom, turning around occasionally to make sure that Obi-Wan was still within his sight.

Once he couldn't see him anymore, he listened for his presence in the Force and held that image close to his heart.

Quickly, he changed out of the dirty clothes he'd been wearing since he'd lost his Master and threw them aside, unable to look at them any longer. Rolling up the sleeves and the pant cuffs, he made his way back into the kitchen to see that Obi-Wan was just finishing up. He moved to his side and reached out a hand, grabbing hold of the robe, needing that comfort once more.

Critically studying him, he nodded to himself, noticing that Anakin had reached out for some kind of tactile contact. Some reassurance that this, that Obi-Wan and him, were a reality. This need to have a part of him within his reach troubled him. He hoped that soon Anakin would relax, feeling safe enough here that he would not need to constantly be reassured through physical touches. He wasn't sure if he could handle this neediness in the boy for constant tactile reassurance.

Still, the fact that Anakin had been able to leave his side for a little while and come back, calm and composed, was an improvement. Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction, meeting his curious gaze. "It is as I thought, they are just about your size. Did you bring many clothes with you?"

Shaking his head, he followed him back into the dinning area and sat down beside him. "Only what was in the ship," he said quietly, fingering the cloth. He knew he was making Obi-Wan uncomfortable but just couldn't stop needing to have something real in his hands. "Master Jinn always said I should be prepared for an emergency, so I had some stuff ready if the time ever came."

_Surprisingly practical of Master Jinn_, Obi-Wan thought, knowing that his Master had usually just trusted in the Living Force to take care of him. It had always been up to Obi-Wan to take care of the more practical side of their missions. Master Jinn had often complained that Obi-Wan had lacked a sense of adventure. Had lacked a sense of trust in the Force that guided their lives.

Obi-Wan preferred to think that he was realistic.

Adventure was all well and good in theory but if you couldn't survive because of a lack of foresight and planning, it did you little good in the long run. He did not doubt that the Force would help them out. He just preferred to have some hand in it.

Frustrating though he knew his friends found it, he did not like surprises. "All right. Tomorrow, we'll go through the rest of the clothes and see what else we can find for you. Besides, we need to clear it out, you will need a room of your own."

Though he knew it had been coming, Anakin felt rejection's painful sting. Holding onto the promise Obi-Wan had made, he smiled brightly, as though the words didn't hurt him at all. It was a brittle smile though.

Obi-Wan was not fooled. "Anakin, I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. Just because you will have your own room does not mean that you cannot come to me for help or comfort. I only want you to have a place of your own. A place that is yours to do with as you wish for it will be yours, a place that you may consider your sanctuary. As hard as it may be for you to believe right now, there will be times when you will want absolutely nothing to do with me. All right?"

"All right," he agreed, resigned to his fate. He would rather stay with Obi-Wan but he understood that the man had a need for a place of his own.

He just wished that it wasn't so far away from him.

654321

"Master Windu?"

"Yes, Knight Vos?" Mace asked, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. Closing his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief for it gave him a break from his contemplation of the data pad in his hand. No matter how many times he looked at it, the results did not change. Master Jinn had fallen to a Sith before he could complete negations with the Idans.

Not only that, they were now refusing to have any Jedi-or any ambassador of the Republic-anywhere near their sector of space.

It was most troublesome. The sector they inhabited was one of the most trafficked part of the Galaxy and they needed an alliance with them to be assured of safe passage. Not only for the Republic but also for those who worked the space routes.

When Quinlan remained silent, unsure, Mace looked over at him. "Is this about Padawan Skywalker? Is he not settling down in your quarters?"

"See, that's just it," he hesitated for a moment longer, watching the way Mace's eyes narrowed in impatience and suspicion. "Padawan Skywalker, sir, he's not where I left him."

Shooting up from the couch, he composedly yelled, "What?"

"I only stepped out for a moment," he quickly spoke, rushing through the words, barely taking a moment to breath. "Master Allie came by to talk to me about Anakin. About the fact that he isn't speaking to anyone at all. She says it isn't healthy for him to be so silent after what happened. She thinks that he needs to talk about it. I didn't think any harm would come if I stepped outside to talk to her. When I looked in to check on him, he wasn't in bed. I thought at first that he might've needed to use the fresher. Upon realizing he wasn't even in my apartment, we searched the whole building, he wasn't anywhere. And that's not the worst of it."

"There's more?" Mace asked, remaining outwardly calm though inside he was far from it. He was worried about the boy, more worried than he dared to reveal. For all the trouble that he could cause-and that was quite a lot, he admired Anakin Skywalker for his persistent determination. For the way he kept at it no matter what difficulties had been thrown into his path. And with the Sith on the loose…Anakin Skywalker was too tempting a target to pass up.

"That ship he built?" he started to say.

Mace waved him off. "It's not where it should be, is it?" Though it sounded like a question, it wasn't. "Well, he might be indulging in one of his…pastimes. Go to the lower areas of Coruscant, you know what I speak of," there was the slightest sound of wry humor in his voice, "Check them out. As repulsive as the races are, don't try to stop them. Young Skywalker must be found. Right now, he is fragile and vulnerable he shouldn't be alone. I will contact our operatives elsewhere, see what they can turn up."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"I shall, of course, notify the Jedi Council about what has occurred," he sighed tiredly, a weight settling on his shoulders as his eyes closed momentarily. Rubbing the back of his neck, he admitted reluctantly. "I do wish we could handle this on our own. I hate to disturb Master Yoda-especially at this most sorrowful of times. He took the loss of Master Jinn harder than the rest of us."

"For all their differences of opinion, they admired each other."

"Yes," Mace said, knowing that it was more than that. To Yoda, the Jedi were his children. It was often the ones that gave you the most trouble that meant the most to you. "It is essential that you find him, Quinlan, before anything happens. Not because of the prophecy but because he is one of ours. May the Force guide you."

"May it be with you as well, Master," he bowed and left. Entering his own quarters, he shrugged off the robes that labeled him as Jedi and put on something more appropriate for the place he was going. As silent as a shadow, he slipped off into the streets of Coruscant, bent on finding one lone Padawan.

He wished that he would be easy to find but knew that it would not. Like many Temple inhabitants, he knew of Anakin Skywalker and his propensity for finding trouble quickly. Though a lovable child, some of his habits tended to be less so. They did not like his habit for building droids. Or bringing into the Temple odd creatures that needed help, for all that Master Yoda had laughed about the many times it happened.

Quinlan did not know how Qui-Gon had managed to survive the boy. Anakin Skywalker had all the energy of a group of Younglings-and then some. He was known to be cheerful and prickly. Cautious and friendly, a rare case of guarded kindness. The boy was a walking, talking Paradox and none in the Temple had known quite what to make of him, for all that he was eager to please them.

All he knew for sure was that he-like many others-was grateful it wasn't him who had had to watch over him.

654321

Mace Windu walked into the Council's chambers, noting that Master Plo-Koon and Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi were there already. Turning at a sound, he bowed to Masters Yareal Poof, Saesee Tiin and Even Piell as they entered.

Quietly conversing with them, he waited for the others to show up and wondered what he was going to say-and how he was going to say it. Hearing a familiar tapping beat, he turned towards the door, seeing Master Yoda slowly enter, his wizened form bent with age. With him were Masters Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, Yaddle, Oppo Rancisis, and Depa Billaba. They nodded to the others as they took their seats and waited patiently, though curiously, for him to tell them what emergency had occurred for no one called a session this late without a reason of some import.

Mace stood in the center of the room and slowly turned so that he could look each of them in the eye. Yoda was the last one. He could barely bring himself to meet that gaze, older than he could ever recall the Jedi Master revealing in his perpetually young eyes. Taking a deep breath, he simply told them. "Anakin Skywalker has disappeared. At the moment, Knight Vos is searching for him."

It practically broke Mace's heart when Yoda's ears dropped, almost touching his shoulders. Absolute defeat showed in his face, in his eyes.

"Foresaw trouble with this boy, I did. Much danger saw I in the boy," he said quietly, defeated, reminding them of his words about Anakin three years earlier. About his objections in letting a boy so old be taken in and trained. "Clouded then his future was. Wrong then, was I. Cleared away much of the shroud Master Jinn's actions did. Hope began to shine. Great is the loss of one who saw into the Living Force and took the boy with him. Darkness is heavy in his future, for his light is threatened once again. No way to lift it do I see."

"Master Yoda, forgive me for saying so," Adi Gallia began and waited. Though the look in the eyes he turned on her hurt, she pressed on anyway. "But you could be wrong. If Padawan Skywalker's fate had changed before, it may be possible that it could be altered again."

"How see you this change?"

"Well," she hesitated, not expecting the question. Floundering for a moment, she regained her balance and put her feelings into words as best as she could. "If Padawan Skywalker was trained by someone who was aware of the danger posed by his clouded future but could overlook it, it could be changed. Master Jinn knew it. He said many it many times, his future was uncertain."

"And where are we going to find someone like that?" Master Plo-Koon demanded, somewhat harshly. "No one here wants anything to do with him. He's rash and impatient, to excitable and has a habit of rushing off, leaving many of his tasks undone."

"Now, that's not quite true. Anakin Skywalker may be many things but he was raised to be a conscientious boy," Even Piell said softly. "Though we may object to his upbringing, his mother taught him to finish any task placed before him. He has many good qualities."

"But his faults outweigh many of them. You can't deny that his propensity for building droids and leaving them all over the place is…irritating," Depa Billaba pointed out, a slight frown on her face. "I cannot tell you how many times I have run into them. If not for Master Windu's very pointed objection, we would have more droids here than Jedi."

"And what about his racing?" Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi added, face puckered up disapprovingly. "I realize that all children are high spirited but he is more than that. As the Chosen One, he should be more responsible, more level headed. Instead, he goes off and runs in those dreadful pod races. Pod races we have been asked to ignore because many in the Senate benefit from them."

"Master Jinn said he was a talented racer. Let him stay with the thing that he loves the most, pod racing. He will be cared for. A youth with his skill will find little trouble making it on the racing circuit," Oppo Rancisis pointed out.

"He's just a boy," Master Eeth Koth said, appalled at the idea of letting Anakin go free, unprotected. "No matter how we personally feel about him, we have taken him into our arms. We have made him one of our own."

"And he has shown on many occasions that to be one of us, to accept our ways, is not what he wants. He does not desire to follow our rules," Saesee Tiin reminded him. For all the understanding in his voice, there was also a hardness that's meaning couldn't be escaped. "If we cannot trust him to follow our ways, then we must let him go. Better that he finds his own way now than later."

"Not fit to be a Jedi, he is," Master Yaddle agreed firmly, "To impetuous for our ways."

"There is no Master here who would have him," Master Billaba quietly commented, her face pinched with sorrow at her words. The truth in them saddened her. But there it was, none of them knew how to handle what was-in essence-a wild child.

Mace hung his head for a moment. He agreed with them and their assessment of things-and yet he disagreed with them. They were ready to let Anakin Skywalker be forgotten because he challenged their perception of things. Challenged the way they had done things for centuries. Whether right or wrong, they could not ignore what he may very well turn out to be.

_The Chosen One_ that had been prophesied to come and balance the Force. Nor could they forget the danger the child was in. "Have you forgotten the Sith?"

That silenced them momentarily. "Yes," Even Piell slowly said, "There is always that threat to him and us were he to fall in with them."

Yareal Poof slowly lifted his eyes and looked at them all in turn. When he spoke, they listened to him carefully for he rarely spoke up unless he had a good reason. "We should not allow our own perceptions of the boy cloud us to the danger that he is in. He is, for all his strengths, merely a child. A Sith looking for him-and finding him-would be detrimental to us all as Master Piell has pointed out."

"Are we to bring him back to avoid the possibility of this?" Master Rancisis demanded. "We are Jedi. We do not fear what the Sith may bring upon us."

"Perhaps we should for this warrior has sprung up out of nowhere. He has killed two of our order before. There have always been two, where is the Master? Where is the Apprentice now? Which one is the one whose face we have seen? They have changed, grown strong enough to avoid our detection. We cannot afford to give them a greater advantage over us," Master Gallia pointed out. "The Sith have shown us their face and we must find them. If the prophecy is correct, then only the Chosen One can do so."

"Are we even sure he is the Chosen One?" Saesee asked, having little confidence in the prophecy.

"Does it matter?" Mace asked, looking at them. "He is a Jedi Padawan. He is one of our own..."

"Safe he is," Yoda interrupted him suddenly, voice full of quiet awe. Their arguments stilled, their heads whipped towards the Jedi Master and they stared at him, surprised to see that he seemed less burdened. Less aged than he had been when he first entered the room. A newness of life seemed to be upon him. "Safe he will remain. With Obi-Wan he is."


	7. In Which Revelations Are Recieved

654321

"_Did you get him?" the robed figure asked the being bowed before him, his own face covered. Even though his hood was drawn over his face, as was his normal mode of dress, there was the feeling that he could see right through it to you._

"_The Master I killed," the apprentice hesitated, keeping his head bowed. The shame at failing hung heavily off of him, darkening his already blood red aura. If there was one thing he did not like, it was failing his Master, especially since it was an easy task. Kill the man, claim to rescue the boy from the rebellion he himself had started and bring him to his Master. "The Padawan escaped me and fled."_

_A displeased sound escaped the Master and his cold eyes bored into the bowed head. This was not what he wanted to hear. "He is just a boy. A mere child. You are a fully trained warrior. How could you fail against a weak child?"_

"_Perhaps his past makes him more than a weak child," he tentatively offered. "Perhaps he is the Chosen One the Jedi put so much faith in."_

"_Excuses, my apprentice?" he asked, oozing menace as his head turned away in the holo-image, disgusted at the sight of his student. "I did not think you would stoop to such a thing. Perhaps I should find a new apprentice, one who is willing to accept culpability for their failures."_

_The apprentice knew better than to protest. What his Master said was true. He was trying to shirk his responsibility in his own shame. "I will go to Coruscant and bring him to you from the Jedi Temple."_

"_He is no longer on Coruscant, you idiot. Do you think that I am incapable of retrieving him myself if he were here?"_

_He gritted his teeth and vowed. "Then I will find him and bring him to you, my Master. I will not fail you."_

"_Kill anyone who stands in your way." There was a reflective pause, as though he remembered something. If not for the glint in his eye, Maul would have thought that it was actually an afterthought. "But try not to be obvious about it. Though revealed we are, we are not ready for the attention of the entire Jedi Order to be turned towards us."_

"_Yes, my Master." Rising, he waited until the image faded before leaving._

_Darth Sidious stood in the silence, his fingers curled up as flecks of lightening danced along it. This was an upset he could not afford. And perhaps for the first time in his career, the Dark Side would not grant him a clear view of the future._

_Someone else had entered the field, a powerful someone._

_Someone who could change his plans. Change the plans that were a thousand years in the making._

_Sidious clenched his fist, ignoring the shocks that ignited is his palm. Ignoring the pain as he vowed that this would not be._

_He would not allow it._

_As for Darth Maul, he flew out into the night, listening for the Dark Side to guide towards his prey. Ignoring the silence he found in it, he moved forward, intent on his mission. Hanging just beyond sight, though he could still see it there, was his prize-and the mark of his failure._

_A blond and brown Padawan braid._

_Clutching the steering gear for a moment, he faced it full on, undisguised hatred and fury there. The boy had proven to be resourceful, gusty even. Had proven that he would do anything, face any pain, to get away. In other circumstances, Maul might've found that he admired him for his daring. It was something he would have done had their positions been reversed._

_But they had not been._

_They hadn't been and he had gained nothing but his Master's displeasure. He was now forced to chase him across the Galaxy as if he was nothing but a common errand boy. He snarled, knowing he was in danger of losing his place in his Master's eyes and all because of one measly, little brat. That was what Maul found so irksome, so degrading._

_A mere child-a mere, pathetic Jedi child at that-had managed to outwit him._

_**HIM**!_

_A man who'd killed many Jedi before that day with frightening ease. An assassin with a fearsome reputation that even Bounty Hunters feared to approach him. A fully trained Sith with all the heritage his kind possessed had been outfoxed and outmaneuvered by a **slave** to an outdated and beyond their use group of myopic fools._

_Silence in the Force or not, he would recapture the brat. Capture him and bring him to his Master-even if that meant pushing the boy to the brink of death to do it._

_He might do it anyway. After how he'd been humiliated, it was the least he could do to repay the boy, though he knew he would have to be careful. His Master would not be pleased to be given damaged goods_.

654321

Master Dooku sat, staring with sightless eyes out the window. His hand clenched uselessly around the lightsaber of his onetime apprentice, an ache within his soul that he could not understand. As he stared out at the empty night sky, he dully realized that he missed the warmth that Qui-Gon's presence had been within the Force.

Within the Temple, there was a subtle lack of…something irritatingly necessary to their daily lives. A lack of laughter and blind courage that often lead to folly. Yet, it was something that made the Force sing with a purpose rarely found.

They had not been close, even as Master and Padawan. No, they could never have become close for they were too different. Qui-Gon had been endlessly trusting, endlessly foolhardy. While he had been more guarded, less willing to open up to others. He had tried to teach his Padawan caution and restraint. To not trust others so easily.

It had never worked.

Qui-Gon had gone on in his life as he had done in his training. Heedlessly rushing forth into whatever life threw his way with nary a trace that it left a mark on him. That living almost completely by the Living Force's guidance ever hurt him-save his disappointment with his own fallen apprentice Xanatos.

A disappointment he managed to overcome through his association with the young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Until the boy had taken it into his head to leave them. Once through a rebellion. The other in a misguided attempt to undo that which he had done.

Though hurt by it, by the decision Obi-Wan had made without speaking to him, Qui-Gon did not bury himself away again. He did not try to hide away from his pain this time. No. He took a chance and kept on living with those around him. Took a chance on life and all its foibles again-because he had learned to do it through loving that boy.

Then he brought new chaos into their lives by introducing them to that menace, Anakin Skywalker. A boy who was nothing more than a miniature version of him. Another Jinn running about, mucking things up for the orderly Temple. Making things troublesome for them to maintain the Jedi dignity in the face of their combined energy and unique disposition.

And yet, for all of this, for all the trouble he had caused, he found that he truly missed the annoying boy with his odd starts and unusual mannerisms. Missed the way he'd suddenly show up and drive him crazy with his half-formed theories and his fascination with Jedi legends. If nothing else, Qui-Gon Jinn had the ability to challenge Dooku in ways that mildly amused him even as they frustrated him.

Dooku burned for the chance to avenge his child's death. A wasted and worthless death if there had ever been one.

He knew, though, that it would be pointless to tell anyone. They would all say that he was thirsting after the wrong thing. That he should celebrate Qui-Gon's life and his immersion in the Force, not mourn his death in this senseless way. Mourn it to the extent that he lost himself in the thirst to right this tragic wrong.

Even his old Master would say it to him. And he mourned like them all. Recalling his suddenly aged face, the way his bright Force presence seemed diminished, he amended that thought quickly. There was truth he could not deny-and Dooku thought of himself as a truthful man, even if the words pained him.

Yoda mourned the loss more than them all. As much as he may have preached against attachment, Yoda himself was not immune.

None of them were.

Therein was the lie of the Jedi's code, the Jedi's proposed way of life. They all became attached. They all knew love. Love for the people they served-a charitable love. They were a family within the Temple's wall, clinging to each other above all else at times. They felt familial love for one another.

And then there was a love that, for most Jedi, continued on for years. A love which deepened as a partnership grew and as Master and Padawan, they learned to depend upon each other for practically everything they could ever need in life.

Deny it though they would for they would also let it go, the Jedi loved more deeply than most mortal beings could comprehend. It was entwined deeply within their nature, within that which they served. That was the burden and the pain of their existence.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, he put the lightsaber down. It was silly and pointless to feel this way. To feel so empty, so used up, so wasted and lost because his child had fallen. A cancerous, hollow hole filled his gut and he could find no comfort, no release for it.

Long ago, Dooku had attended a funeral for a friend who had lost a child. He had not understood why his words had been outwardly accepted but internally rejected. Now, though, now he felt that he finally understood the axiom he'd heard then. No parent should ever outlive their child.

It was an ache, an unbearable pressure. A feeling of abject loss and confusion. A terrible morass of wondering what he could have done to avert this tragedy. A heartless knowing that the answer was nothing.

There was nothing he could have done-and everything he should have done. Powerlessness was a word not associated with a Jedi, yet it was all Dooku could feel. Qui-Gon should have lived; he should have been the legacy that Dooku had left behind when he met the Force's embrace.

Now that would never happen. Dooku hated the being responsible. He hated feeling this way, feeling so…so weak in the face of this confusion. It was pain he could not push behind him, he could not bear to give away to the Force. So, he stored it up.

He stored it up to use later, when emotion subsided and logic replaced it. When reason returned, he would do what he must. But for now, now he would be what he had always been. He would do what he must to continue on in this life.

"The Force is an emptier place without you in it, my old and foolish Padawan," he softly said. Knowing that there was nothing to keep him here now for he could not, simply could not let what happened to Qui-Gon go, he decided that it was time for him to leave.

His pride would not let him stay.

His heartache would not let him go.

654321

The meal was simple, the conversation quiet. The tentative asking and accepting of each other kept them from being comfortable for they were still shy with each other. Obi-Wan watched as he stifled another yawn and smiled, rising from his seat. "Let's me get these washed while you get ready for bed, then I'll tuck you in."

He remembered that when he'd been sick, he liked it when someone tucked him in. Though Anakin wasn't sick, he felt it wouldn't hurt anything.

Anakin stood up, quickly offering, for he did not want to be alone again, "I can rinse, if you'd like."

Thinking it over, he looked at him. "I'll make you a deal, you help me with the dishes and while I put them away, you wash up. It won't take me long to do that and I can get the room ready, all right?"

Chewing his lip for a moment, he slowly nodded. He didn't like the idea. Not one bit. The thought of being alone, even though he'd been fine changing, scared him. All he could think about was that he wouldn't be safe if he was alone.

_That Obi-Wan wouldn't be safe if I left him alone, for Master Jinn had been alone when it had happened_. But he knew that he couldn't live with this fear. And Obi-Wan wouldn't be long; he was not leaving him alone.

"Good," Obi-Wan sighed silently in relief. He had been afraid that Anakin would refuse. Taking their time, they carefully washed the dishes and put them away. Then, while he dried them, he watched him walk slowly down the hall, turning back to look at him occasionally. Every time he did, he was met with a smile.

Later, dressed in a loose shirt of Obi-Wan's, Anakin climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. He waited patiently, feeling slightly self-conscious. Obi-Wan settled into the chair at a desk, turning on the small light, illuminating the corner of the room he was in. "I'll be working for a little while before I turn in. I'll be right here should you need me, Anakin. Go to sleep, little one."

Though he tried to resist, Anakin couldn't help the yawn that came. Snuggling into the bed, he mourned the lack of warmth but reveled in the feel of safety. As his eyes closed, he thought he saw Obi-Wan glance at him, a smile on his face. The lights in the room turned off, save the one on the desk.

It did not take him long to figure Anakin into the equation of his expenses and he sighed, realizing that for the first month or so, it would be difficult for them. There would be very few luxuries for a while. But he was a frugal man and rarely indulged. If they were careful, he might be able to manage a few things.

Glancing at Anakin, he shook his head despairingly.

To go from life at the Jedi Temple with all its comforts and being taught by Master Jinn to this, a Spartan life with him. A man he knew almost nothing about, who was so painfully awkward around him, it was a wonder the boy had the courage to stay. What could he offer the child that needed so much? He was a disgraced Jedi, with little experience dealing with children. Dealing with the talents Anakin obviously had in the Force.

The boy was getting a bad deal.

Pushing aside those worries, he went back to work, finishing up the revisions of the diplomatic contracts the Order had sent him for his skills in diplomacy had always been remarkably sharp. They benefited from having him do this work.

Flipping off the light at last, he stood up and stretched, noting absently the lateness of the hour. Going over to Anakin, he recovered him and knelt down on the bed, gently stroking his cheek for a while. At last, feeling weariness fill him, he rose and went into the fresher.

Anakin smiled softly, warmed by the touch. He waited for Obi-Wan to return, knowing that only then would he be able to sleep peacefully. Only when his protector, shaking his head, he changed that word for it did not feel right. Only when his brother returned would he be safe from the nightmare that stalked him.

The covers rustled and Obi-Wan settled down, feeling the boy turn and rest against him. His arm gently wound around the boy and hugged him closer. Anakin was quickly worming his way into Obi-Wan's heart. And it hurt for he knew that the Council would come for him in time. There was something about this boy that had them bending their rules and he knew they wouldn't ignore him for long.

Closing his eyes against the pain, Obi-Wan resolved that, for now at least, he would live in the moment. He would make sure that Anakin knew he was cared for because he was Anakin and not because Master Jinn had sent him here. And he would make memories that would last him for the rest of his life.

Because Obi-Wan was a practical man. He knew that Anakin would be taken away-and that when he did, a part of him would go with him.


	8. In Which Things Get Done

_Author's Note: This is just a tiny update. I promise there is a much bigger one coming later on. This is just to let everyone know that I am still alive and interested in this tale. I have yet to get me a word program that works with windows 98-and cannot upgrade to XP. If anyone knows where I can get a hold of office 98 or 2000, that would be much appreciated. Any errors in spelling/grammar/capitaliztions are all my own fault. I try to betta my own work and am not always successful, this means that things may change in this chapter. But, on the whole, I am satisfied with it the way it is. I apologize in advance for any shoddy work. _

_Thanks to Ducky, eris86, Stanfield Skywalker, and vee017 (I will write you, I promise). You guys are the greatest help and support I've got and I appreciate it more than words can say.Thank you all for your continued support and patience with me as I struggle to keep this story-and my other ones alive and kicking. It ain't easy, but I hope that it is worth it._

654321

In the morning, once breakfast had been eaten, they walked to the open air market. Anakin stayed close to him, hugging his side-almost invisible within his shadow. Along the way, they were greeted by many friendly smiles-and more than a few politely curious stares. It was all the boy could do to not hide beneath Obi-Wan's robe.

Recognizing the boy's discomfort, but knowing that there was nothing he could do short of sending him back to the house-something Anakin wouldn't let happen, he held Anakin's hand and continued to move forward. It wouldn't take long for them to finish their business anyway.

Once the shopping was down-and he'd taken Anakin to a shop to be measured for a bed-they made their way to his ship. Retrieving his bag, they went back to the house. Anakin stopped suddenly, his eyes resting on the horizon as a large canvas was raised. It billowed in the breeze, a lovely shade of yellow. "What are they doing?" he finally asked, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"They are raising a cover for the picnic that is happening later on today." Meeting the steady gaze evenly, he hesitantly asked. "Would you like to go?"

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I'm not going to tell you if you should or shouldn't. If you want to go and meet some of the kids who life here, I'll take you. If you don't, I'm not going to make you."

It felt a little strange to be making a decision for himself after being told what to do for three years. Though Master Jinn had tried to include him in on the decision making process, many times, that just wasn't possible. Thinking about it, he slowly shook his head. "I'm not ready," he quietly admitted, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"That's fine, I'm sure you'll let me know when you are. Though you must understand that you can't forever hide away." Walking on, Obi-Wan felt relief fill him. He would've gone had Anakin really wanted to go. But he was glad he didn't have to. As much as he cared for the people he lived with, he just couldn't get into the spirit of their festivities. It was through no fault of their own and he had long resigned himself to being thought of as an odd duck.

"But if you want to go," he started to say, almost as if his words had made him think about what _Obi-Wan_ wanted.

Taking his hand and pulling him along with him, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I wasn't planning on going, Anakin. These harvest festivals-or spring annuals-are not my thing. That is not to say," he hurriedly went on, lest he give Anakin the wrong impression. "That there is anything wrong with it. Celebrations are a wonderful thing. They are a vital part of life. They just are not something that I particularly enjoy."

Anakin nodded, but said nothing.

Entering the house, they immediately set about putting away their items they had purchased. Then they entered the front room and looked about, he sighed. "This will take a while to clean up and organize. I know it doesn't look like much, but it will be your own once we get it ready."

Anakin looked about and tried to picture it as his own.

May be it would have the same kind of clutter as his room on Tatooine. The busyness of his old room had been comfortable. Something he had longed for once he'd gotten to the Temple. Even though Master Jinn had been agreeable to some of his clutter things, he had rules about what was and wasn't allowed inside. Here, he would have greater freedom to express himself. Though even this room might lack the droids and things he normally would've had to build and create them. Obi-Wan seemed to frown upon them, much the same as the Jedi Council had.

It didn't matter. It defeated even his imagination.

Obi-Wan watched him thinking, keeping silent. It was obvious from the slight frown on his face that he was still unhappy, but resolved to do what Obi-Wan wanted. That bothered him-as did the fact that he didn't know what to do about it.

He supposed he could always have a cot placed in his room until Anakin felt safe here. Until he honestly believed that Obi-Wan would be there for him, would help him, no matter what.

Yet, that would only cater to the boy's whims. It would allow fear to control him-and dictate the path their relationship would travel. Besides, that would be an act of pure self-indulgence.

He couldn't allow it to become more than an occasional comfort.

654321

"Hi!" A chipper voice spoke from above Anakin's head.

Jumping back at the sound, he looked up, eyes wide with fright. The water in the bucket he carried flew about him, leaving a foamy mess. His heart pounding, he took another step back as the figure did a roll on the branch and landed in front of him. Anakin stood there, unable to speak. He'd never seen a Rishii up close before-save for the Jedi Vergere and she hadn't liked him all that much.

Head tilted, he stared at the Rishii, unsure of what to do. From the tenor of the voice, he thought it was a girl Rishii and thought of her so. She had gorgeous green feathers and seemed to be about his age, though he didn't like the look of her claw like hands. Or the way she studied him, like he was prey for her.

"I said hi," the Rishii said, her beak dipping towards him, as if sniffing him out. "You are a peculiar kind of kid. New here, aren't you? I haven't seen you about. Do you go to another school other than the one up the road? That's where most of us go. Our teacher isn't too strict, though she's a little batty. I'm Yaleri. I live in those big trees over there. Do you like heights? May be you could visit me sometime, most of the kids around here don't want to. They're afraid they're going to fall. Isn't that silly? And you are?"

Anakin drew back, clutching the bucket closer. He couldn't figure out what to make of her. She was...weird.

"Well? Why don't you anwer me? Don't you know anything about common manners?" She walked about him, looking at him, her winged arms folded up under her chin as she moved. "I would've thought that living with that old stick Obi-Wan..."

"He is not!" Anakin snapped, offended on Obii-Wan's behalf. His hands cletched momentarily around the bucket, feeling the handle splinter just a bit.

"So, you can talk," she smiled at him happily. "Good. I was afraid that I would be spending all of our time talking."

"You take that back. He's the best person I've ever met," he demanded, ingoring her words. "You don't have the right to say such a nasty, mean thing about him."

The Rishii stepped back, startled by the strength of his anger. Her golden eyes slid off to the side, worried about what it would do. There was a definite feeling of the Force being off around him. "Calm down, I meant no offense."

"Well, you did. Obi-Wan's never done anything to hurt anyone. I can't believe you," he shook his head. "Why would you say it?"

"Hey," she snapped at him, angry herself now. "It's hardly my fault. People rarely see him. Everyone says that about him. They say he's a madman."

Anakin opened his mouth, "Do you know what I think? I think you're the mean one. Repeating such nasty things isn't very kind. No wonder you're not a Jedi."

"Well, you're not one either."

"That's what you think," he snapped.

"That's what I know," she smirked. "You're here because you failed to have a Master."

"No," he whispered, the anger dropping away from him, stripping him of his defences. "I'm here because I had a Master-and he died." Anakin ran away, needing to get away from her.

"Wait!" she called after him, taking off after him. "I...I..." she stammered trying to find the words to stop him so that she could apologize. She hadn't meant to hurt him. And hurt him she had, it echoed all about her, hurting her heart as well.

"What is going on?" So'la asked, stepping into her path. He had heard the commotion and walked over to investigate.

Coming to a stop, she looked at her feet. "Nothing. Just playing with the new kid. He's strange," she added, forgetting about his confession.

"He's not strange," So'la said.

"Yes, he is," she stated, stamping her foot. "He doesn't act like normal kids."

"Anakin is new around here and has yet to find his way about, Yaleri. That does not mean he's strange. Has it occured to you that he could be shy?"

Yaleri snorted at that. "He's not very shy if you ask me. He's just rude."

"Uh-huh," he murmured, considering her. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Okay," she scuffed her feet on the ground, "but I have home in an hour."

Anakin entered the house, dropping the bucket outside. Obi-Wan glanced up from washing the floor. "Anakin? Is that you?" When there was no answer, he stood up and walked out. His eyes took in the wild look, the savage loss in them and sighed, "What happened?"

He said nothing, just threw himself into his arms and held on tightly.

654321

They had spent an entire week cleaning and preparing the room for him. Though he helped, Anakin couldn't stop the dread that filled him the closer they got to completion. He knew that his attitude was known but he couldn't explain his reasons to Obi-Wan though.

It was not fear of being sent away, exactly. It was more like, he did not want to shame him.

_And you could still be sent away_. The thought silently slid into his mind and he shook his head, trying to shake it free. Yet it was tenacious and would not give up easily, even if it rested silent and still for a time.

Besides, Obi-Wan was right.

The man had an annoying habit of being so at times-especially those times Anakin didn't want to hear it. He needed a place of his own in which to grow, to be himself. He couldn't forever sleep in Obi-Wan's bed with him. They both needed to have space away from each other.

That night, Anakin slept in his new bed, restless.

The bed felt alien to him. The covers, an enemy to him. They would not be easily placated for they were thick with the feel of stiff newness, and that annoying scent of store fragrences. Unyieldingly uncomfortable to his needy body hungry for welcoming warmth.

As he slipped into deeper sleep, his thoughts could not escape his own fears, his own thoughts about the future that lay before him. He flipped over, his face burying itself into his pillow. A whimper left his lips as a horrid image filled his mind.

An image he'd never seen before but felt he had known all his life.

Compelled by a power he could not escape, he watched him helplessly.

_Maul sat with a grim and determined expression on his face. A week had passed and there was nothing. No signs of the boy anywhere. He had to resort to monitoring all possible levels of communication even as he approached the planet Tatooine. _

_He cursed himself for not thinking of it before._

_Of course, the boy would've gone running home, crying for his mother to save him like some sniveling weakling. There would be no other choice for the brat seeing as he had no actual resources outside of the Temple. As good a racer as he was, he had no backer. No way of keeping any ship or pod to race._

_The oppressive heat of the planet dumped its unwelcome load upon him with crushing weight. He despised this planet with its people who tried to hard to prove that they were breaking the law. There was no finesse to their actions, no real talent to be found among these panderers._

_Anyone could do what they did easily._

_But it took real talent to do what he did. Real talent to make it all look normal, natural, and he sneered at them as he walked in the shadows, passing through the town with nary a trace that he was there. If there was one good thing about this place, it was that acts of darkness were commonplace. No one would notice anything he did. Even if they did, they would not care for to bring attention to him woudl be to bring attention to themselves-something many of them could not afford._

_Feeling a twinge of warning, he grinned in anticipation. At last, something of interest on this boring mission. Whoever it was was not an ordinary assailant for he had come rather close to him without detection. His hand went out even as his body dexterously bent to avoid the coming strike. _

_To easy, he thought walking on, disappointed bythe lack of a proper appoinent.._

_The body now only fit to be carrion for the hungry creatures of this planet._

_He entered the old junk shop, seeking the Toydarian in the back. "I am looking for a boy and his mother."_

"_There are lots of boys and mothers in this town. What's it to me?" he asked, coughing slightly. Watto looked at the dark robed man and a shiver rocked through him. It was similar to what he had experienced when he'd met Qui-Gon, only darker and more frightening._

"_This one is known to you," Maul said, seeking patience. It was not an easy task. This Watto would be immune to any Force suggestions-and he hated that. He hated not being able to get what he wanted instantly. "This particular mother and son are slaves."_

"_Most in Mos Espa are slaves."_

"_I realize that," Maul ground out, closing in on him. "But I think that you know them."_

_"I have had slaves in the past," Watto admitted. "What of it?"_

_Throwing away his Master's orders to stay as hidden as possible, he grasped the Toydarian and shook him. This was more his style of action anyway, getting straight to the point. He was not exactly trained for taking his time to work. His training had all been for mayhem and murder, not social niceties. Pinching his wings tightly in one hand, he leaned in close, seeing his reflection in his eye. "You know exactly who I am talking about." _

"_I may or may not. I have owned several slaves in the past. None of them stand out in mind," he braved his eyes._

"_Listen, you cheap little gambler, I will rip off these wings of yours. I will leave you out in the desert for the krayt dragons to devour. Where are the Skywalkers?" he bit out the words, slowly pulling on the wings._

"_I have no idea. The boy won his freedom and went off with some Jedi. The mother, I sold her shortly after. I could not take her pinning over her boy any longer. She was no good to me."_

"_Who did you sell her to?" he pressed, knowing that the boy would've found his mother using the Force. That call of family would have lead him to her. He was not so lucky. "Where is this person living?"_

"_Some moisture farmer," he shrugged. "I didn't pay attention to him. They all look alike to me. Each and everyone of them colored in the dirt of the desert."_

_Grinding his teeth, he pulled out one of the wings, ignoring the shriek of pain that came with that action. "The name of this farmer," he sneeringly asked. "Do you at least remember the name?"_

_Watto whimpered, but bravely faced him. "No. I don't. He's never come here before. I haven't seen him since."_

_Tossing him aside, Maul stalked out of the building. He did not even bother to clean up behind him._

_This whole trip had been a waste of his time._

_He hated wasting his time._

"OBI-WAN!" he cried out, leaping out of the bed and bolting out of the room. His feet knew the path well, his eyes remained closed as he traveled down the hallway. The pain that Watto was in trailed along his own body, causing him to hug himself against it. His back ached, echoing the ache in Watto's back.

Sometimes Anakin thought he could find it very easy to hate the Force.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's sleepy voice said from somewhere before him. Dropping to one knee, he immediately wrapped the boy in his arms, terrified by his shaking. By his stranglehold upon him, quickly walking into Anakin's room, he looked about, seeing nothing. Shaking his head, he walked them into his room and sat down. "What is it?"

"He's gone after mom," he whispered.

"The Sith?"

Anakin nodded, tightening his grip upon him. Keeping his face buried in Obi-Wan's neck, he stiffled the sobs that chocked him. Unable to allow himself relief from the tears, he hung on. After a while, he whispered, "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, little one?" Obi-Wan stroked his back soothingly, rocking them both. As much as he knew Anakin needed this comfort, he felt he needed it just a bit more. He didn't know what to _do_.

He hated feeling helpless in the face of this agony the boy was going through. Hated not being able to fix what was wrong. Hated not being able to make it all right, make it better for Anakin. Hated having to hold him and rock him, unable to find the words to comfort and soothe the beast that haunted him, that ravaged his dreams.

What he really wanted to do was find this nightmare and rip him to pieces for shattering the boy's life once again.

Wanted to beat him senseless for wrecking havoce wherever he went.

Wanted to hurt him as he had hurt Anakin, make him bleed for every nightmare the boy now had.

This Sith had no right to destroy the innocence of a young boy, to attack a boy's mother and hurt her.

And he _hated_ feeling this way because it was not right, it was not the Jedi way. Even though he was not officially a Jedi-and probably never would be, in his heart, he would always be a Jedi.

"Am I bad?"

"What?" he asked, almost unwilling to believe what he heard. Unable to comprehend why he would think such a horrible thing. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because this man wants to hurt me," he whisepred. "He's hurting those I...care for."

"Anakin, you are not bad."

"Then why is he doing this to me? Is it something I've done?" He looked up at him, pleading for answers. Answers that made sense to him, that made all of this fear worth it. All of his pain, all of his confusion, worth something.

Answers that Obi-Wan just did not have.

"I don't know, Anakin. I wish I did," he softly said, pullling him into a tight hug.

654321

_Author's Note #2: Yes, I am making up characters as I go. I will try not to populate Bandomeer with Mary Sues and Marty Stues-or whatever the male version is called. But I do need more people here-more beings-than just Obi-Wan and Anakin, as much as I would like them to be the only characters in the story. Vergere is a character from "Rogue Planet" by Greg Bear and I'm pretty sure she is a Rishii from all of the descriptions I've found of here. They are vague but do describe her as a birdlike creature, so I made her a Rishii. If anyone has any actuall knowledge of her, I would love to know. While she isn't going to show up, I don't want to contradict canon if at all possible._


	9. In Which Tatooine Happens

_Author's Note and Thanks: Three chapters at once. Pretty weird for me. But I am going to be moving into work for a while, my boss is a bit of a pain in the rear. He thinks it's normal to be a part time worker and work for more hours than one isactually willing to work. He also seems to think that holiday weeks will be slow, so he didn't double team anyone. Anyway, I hope that these three chapters will satisfy until I get out of work he...Oh, wait. I'll never truly leave there, will I? As long as I work,I'll always there. Okay, until I've adapted to this new schedule he's got me on. Thanks to Vee017 (I will write you soon, promise), Stanfield Skywalker (can totally relate to computer problems, may be OpenOffice will work. I've been using it and it seems to do all right), Ducky (thanks, the plot finally decided it was time to move forward), eris86 (happy, happy bonding between my bros, it's always a good thing to see), and mistX (they will grow closer, not sure about the Council's reaction, though Yoda is pleased)._

654321

Watto crawled to his feet and peered out the door, watching him go. Pain etched into his features, he slowly went to an old communicator and dialed a number.

"_Lars residence…Oh, it's you_," Owen answered, a frown on his face. "_What do you want_?"

"Shmi," he whispered, pain dampening his voice. "I must talk with her."

"_I'll see if she's available_," he said, reluctantly. He did not like the gambler. It had been because of him that his father had been put through so much in order to get the woman he loved. His face softened, thinking of the woman who had quickly become his mother.

And there was something in the Toydarian's eyes moved him to pity. "_Mom! Can you come here for a moment? There's a call for you._"

"_Who is it_?"

"_Watto_."

"_Watto_," she appeared, looking concerned when she saw his condition. His wing...what was he going to do without it. She knew how vital it was to him that he have both wings working properly. How vital it was to his entire race. He could _die_ if he didn't have them both.

She'd never be able to live with herself if that happened.

Never.

"_What happened to you? Never mind, I'll get Cliegg to bring me to you_."

"Don't worry about me right now, Shmi. I'll survive. I had a visitor today," he paused for breath before continuing, it was getting more difficult to do so. He knew that he had to tell her quickly, before he no longer could speak. "He was looking for you and little Ani."

Her brown eyes grew dark with fear. Fear for him-and what his injury meant. "_Did he do this to you_?"

"Yes."

"_Watto, you need help. Let me come to you, you are still someone I call a friend_."

"No, don't. I'll be fine. You know that I have some friends, they'll see to what I need. I need to know that you'll be all right. Be careful of this dark man, he means you harm."

"_Well, who is he? What is he_?"

"A Zebrak. I think he's one of those Sith."

She recognized the term. As a Skywalker-before being betrayed into slavery-she had learned the legends of the Sith and Jedi. They had been taught to them from birth.

She knew exactly what that name entailed.

Horror filled her at the thought of a Sith freely walking about the Galaxy. After what they had done, why had they been resurrected? "_Why would the Sith be seeking me and Ani? He…something must've happened to Master Qui-Gon_."

Hearing footsteps, Watto cut the call short. He couldn't risk it being that thing again. He just couldn't. "Take care of yourself, Shmi. And watch out for that boy of yours."

"_I will. Thank you_," she softly said, watching his image fade away. Fear filled her as she thought about the Sith. As she worried for her old Master and what trouble he faced, she had to go to him. She had to help him in some way.

"Mom? Is everything all right?"

"No. I'm afraid that things are not all right. There is danger coming into this world. Danger that I had thought was long dead" Wrapping her arms around her waist, she hugged herself tightly.

"What's with all the long faces in here?" Cliegg asked, startling them.

"I think Ani's in great danger," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, going instantly to her side and reaching out for her.

"Watto called, said he was visited by something called a Sith," Owen said.

"The Sith are like Jedi-only evil," Shmi explained, holding him tightly.

"All right," Cliegg nodded, making a decision. "Owen, can you take care of the house for a few days?"

"Yeah. With the droids and C-3PO around, it will be no problem. Why?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what was up.

"We're going to Coruscant after checking on Watto," Cliegg said. "I'm sure we can afford to take a little trip there to find out what's going on."

"Are you sure?" she asked him, worrying her lower lip. As much as she wanted to bring Ani home, it wouldn't be right to force her son upon them. She knew they cared for him, she just wasn't sure that they wanted him about. He was something of a mystery to them.

"Honey, it's important to you. That means that it's important to me," he hugged her even closer, kissing her forehead. Turning to his son, he said, "Owen, I'm trusting you. No behaving recklessly. Or taking advantage of the fact that you are home alone And at the first sign of trouble, call for help."

"I will, dad. Good luck. Bring my brother home where he belongs," he added.

654321

When Maul entered his ship, the message light was blinking. Going quickly over to it, he accessed it, fearing the worst. Sidious' figure appeared before him and Maul bowed himself to the ground. "What shall I do for you, my Master?"

"_Have you found the boy_?" Sidious asked him instead.

"No, my Master. I am currently on Tatooine, seeking Shmi Skywalker, the boy's mother."

"_Excellent thinking. Have you found her_?" Though he knew the answer, he wished to hear what his apprentice had to say. If for nothing more than to amuse himself.

"No, my Master. I found out that she was sold shortly after Skywalker was freed to a moisture farmer new to the area. The Toydarian proved most unhelpful after telling me that. He does not remember the man's name. Nor does he remember where he is from."

"_You are not looking in the right places for such information, my apprentice. It appears that some of your education is lacking. I must be sure to address that problem at a more appropriate time_."

"As you wish, Master."

"_I have been keeping an eye on her since the inception of young Anakin Skywalker into the Jedi Temple. The farmer you are looking for is Cliegg Lars_," he coldly informed him. "_She married him after he freed her from slavery. Theylive on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, near the Jundland Wastes. You will go there_."

"Yes, my Master." It was a rote answer, one he gave to avoid asking something he knew he Master would break him for. But he couldn't help but wonder about it. If he had been keeping track of her, why he hadn't just sent him there in the first place? Why had he merely told him to find him?

"_But you will not harm the family, just get the boy. I want him alive-not scarred_."

"Yes, my Master."

Rising long after his Master faded away, Maul flew silently to the location he'd been given. Letting his senses roam outward, he found no trace of another Force user anywhere in the vicinity.

The boy was not here.

_Of course_, he bitterly thought, _he could be hidden somewhere nearby and I would never be able find him_. This whole stinking planet had an unusual Force dampening ability. It was exactly why the planet had been chosen to harbor his Master's creation.

As night arrived, he crept out of the vessel and passed silently over the perimeter before turning it off. Waiting in the deepening shadows, he listened idly to the voices chattering gaily in the house, unconcerned of the threat that may lie in wait outside.

A frown darkened his face at hearing only three voices, none of which could be counted as a child's-that child's.

A frown darkened his face.

The brat should be in there, laughing carelessly with the others. There was no way he could've arrived before the brat had-unless he had met with foul play.

And while he appreciated the thought, he knew that his Master would be...severely disappointed if that were to happen.

_The snot nosed brat must be sleeping like the lazy Jedi he was_, he decided.

This job would be easier than he imagined. A quick into the house and out again, no fuss about it at all. Something that he knew would please his Master as nothing else had this whole mission.

Silence descended upon the house and he waited for true stillness to come. Only then would he be able to bend the shadows to cover him when he entered the house and sought the brat who'd cost him so much already.

He hated the child-this usurper of his place.

If not for the fear that lay upon him of his Master's own tremendous power, he would not even bother with this useless exercise. He would come up with a plausible story about the brat's most untimely and unfortunate death.

But his Master ruled over him with an iron fist.

Sidious would know he was being deceived-and his punishments would be severe.

Creeping into the dark house, he made his way towards the back where the bedrooms resided. Peering into each room, he noted with growing anger-and dismay-that within each dark enclosure that none of them was the boy.

With dulling horror, he realized the awful truth.

The one he was looking for was not here.

With a dark scowl, he left their home and waited until morning to get back to his ship. There was no point in hurrying away now. He was going to be in trouble with his Master no matter what he did.

Morning dawned and he watched as Shmi Skywalker-Lars went about her morning duties. At one point, he drew into the shadows, clinging to them. Her gaze passed over him, seeing into the darkness.

Holding his breath, he waited until she turned away. It dawned on him that this woman was well chosen for his Master's purpose. The Force was known in her blood, it flowed through her veins. She could sense beyond what most nominally endowed humans could.

Once she had reentered the homestead, he left.

654321

Obi-Wan nodded, listening intently to the principal as she spoke to him on the communicator. "Yes, you heard that correctly. I have a young man here with me. I don't know how far he has come but I wish him to be schooled here. I realize that this is slightly unorthodox but he arrived a week ago."

"_And what has the Council said_ ?"

"Nothing. They have been silent on the nature of why he's here," he said, silently adding that he had not even heard from them. "Nor have they asked for us to send him back.

"_How old is he_ ?"

"Well, I am not entirely sure but I believe that he is twelve."

Her lips twisted in thought, "_We have no one near that age. I am not sure if we should put him in with the eleven year olds or an older class. Would he be willing to take a test? Though may be it would be best to send him off to Elixur_."

"I think it would be best if he take the test. Anakin is only now beginning to settle in and get used to this world. I would rather not send him to far out of his comfort zone." _Of course_, he thought with an ironic twist of his lips she wouldn't understand, _Anakin's comfort zone seems to be wherever I am_.

Besides, Obi-Wan didn't like the idea of sending the boy off to the boarding school. It didn't seem...right.

A movement to his right caught his eye, turning towards it, he smiled warmly. "Afternoon, sleepy head," he greeted the boy who came out, rubbing his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

Anakin nodded, yawning widely. He stared at the holo-image curiously. It looked like Jedi Master Plo-Koon, only it was a female. He had never seen a female of the Jedi Master's race before. It was definitely…weird.

Walking over to them, he looked up at Obi-Wan, a silent plea in his eye. After his dream, he didn't feel quite right. And he wondered how Obi-Wan would react when he told him that he didn't want to write to his mother anymore. That he feared doing so would bring the Sith right to her.

Raising his arm, he allowed him to snuggle into his side. Turning back to the amused woman in the holo-image, he introduced them. "Principal Ko-Alti, this is Anakin, the boy I was telling you about. Anakin, this is Principal Ko-Alti. She will be the principal of the school you'll be going to here."

"_Hello, Anakin. I am pleased to meet you_," she spoke, voice low and mellifluous, trickling in his ears. It was different than Master Plo-Koon's rather harsh sounding voice and he thought he liked it, though he wasn't to sure about that.

There was something in the way she pronounced her words. The way she spoke so slowly, as though finding the words carefully, worried him. Her eyes stayed upon them steadily, watching the two curiously.

The young boy was as So'la had warned her she would find him.

He was small for his age, and apparently very childlike. But there was an almost angry kind of grown-up sense about him that she didn't trust. Even though she could only see him as a holo-image, his Force signature pulsed about him in vibrant colors, the kind of which she had never seen in all of her years.

But…she found his physical dependency upon Obi-Wan troubling-especially in light of the fact that he would be in school for much of the day. Would he be able to handle it? And why would such a dependency exist? There was something going on here that she didn't like-and if there was something that Ko-Alti didn't like, it was a mystery.

"Skywalker," he muttered, looking up at her evenly. "I would prefer it if you would call me Skywalker."

It was almost a challenge.

She was startled by the faint demand in his voice-as was Obi-Wan. Knowing that there was nothing to be gained in fighting him, she nodded. "_Very well, Skywalker. We were just talking about were to put you. As Obi-Wan has rejected the idea of sending you to Elixur, we need to find out which age mates would suit you best. Would it be all right with you if I contacted the teachers on Coruscant to gain access to your grades and placement_?"

Studying her, he thought about it and wondered if he dared trust…if he trusted her enough…no, he decided. No, he didn't trust her at all. She wanted to send him away from Obi-Wan. "If you have to," he decided. "Why can't I just take the test Obi-Wan mentioned? I think that would be much easier."

"_You could_," she slowly replied, wondering why he'd think that. "_It would be faster and more expedient to contact the teachers at the Temple now. That will save us some trouble in the future should anything go wrong. Or if we need more resources for him, for he might need more than we have available_." She was speaking to Obi-Wan, though her eyes remained on Anakin.

"I'd rather start my life here clean," he softly said, almost pleading with them. His gaze turned up to Obi-Wan, looking for something there. A sign that he knew what Anakin wanted, what he needed right now.

Though not totally understanding, he nodded. "Principal Ko-Alti, let him take the test. If there is a problem, then we can contact them. But, really, they haven't called us. They know he is here. So, I think it would only cause more trouble in the end."

This was disturbing too. Ko-Alti had never thought of Obi-Wan as being less than sensible. And this revealed a side of the man she wasn't sure she liked. "_You should not give into Skywalker's demands_," she advised him, not unkindly. "_It would be best to deal with any problems now, before they become serious. Still, I can think of no other reason to refuse your request. I shall see if Packabiel can give him the test in a day or so_."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan's head inclined in farewell before he turned off the communicator. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, then said, almost surprised, "I'm hungry."

Obi-Wan laughed, he couldn't help it. It was the first time Anakin had ever volunteered a complaint out loud about _anything_. "Of course you are. That's what happens when you sleep most of the day away," he said, smoothing back the boy's hair. "What would you like?"

Thinking about it, Anakin realized that this was a test of some kind.

It had to be.

While he couldn't figure out why he was being tested, he didn't mind, figuring it had something to do with the principal's words. He knew he had to be careful in his reply. But he couldn't think about it clearly, he was just to hungry for that, "Breakfast. One of those bacon and egg sandwiches you make."

"Breakfast?" Obi-Wan repeated, a half-question there. "You do realize that it is the afternoon, right? You slept the morning away. And morning, despite our first day together, is when breakfast is eaten."

"But I'm hungry for breakfast now," he semi-whined. A slight pout forming on his face as he looked up at him, daring to push him a little, to test Obi-Wan's resolve on this. "I just got up. So, it's breakfast time for me even if you've already had it."

Obi-Wan carefully considered his words. But he also thought about the principal's advice to him. The test he had laid for Anakin had sprung upon him as well. His request was not unreasonable and he was asking for a sandwich, albeit one he usually made for breakfast.

But if he gave in now, on such a small thing like this, Obi-Wan feared that he would forever give in, caught in a trap of his own making. If he was going to take care of him, raise him, he had to set an example. He had to be a figure of authority, not something he felt comfortable with.

He could not afford to yield on this if he was ever supposed to retain some authority in this relationship. "Anakin, while your words are true and have merit, the time for breakfast is over. I am sorry but you must choose something else."

Anakin pouted. He **_really_** wanted that sandwich, he could almost taste it. "But that's what I want."

"Then you should've gotten up when I called you," he said, almost removing his arms to cross over his chest.

Pulling back, Anakin started at up him, unsure of what to do now. For the first time since he had come here, Obi-Wan had firmly refused him-and held to his resolve. Looking at him, he could see the struggle there and he wondered how far he could push before Obi-Wan gave in.

Opening his mouth, he stopped, knowing he couldn't do that to him. Obi-Wan had done so much for him already. He couldn't take advantage of him like that. It just wouldn't be right. "Can I have some of that chili? With cheese?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he nodded. "Of course you can, Anakin," he said, smiling. "But first, you need to get dressed. And make the bed while you're at it."

"Why should I?"

"Because you were the last person in it," he said, pushing him down the hall.


	10. In Which Titans Meet and Clash

"Master Dooku, always a pleasure to see you. Forgive me for being so tardy, I had something to finish. And what is it that the Jedi Council wishes of me? I am always willing to serve you for you have been of aid to me many time in the past," Palpatine graciously spoke to him, though he wondered why Dooku had been sent to him. In all his dealings with the Jedi Order, he had always worked through the leaders of the Order. It was usually Master Yoda or Master Windu who came to him.

This departure from the normal procedure though...this had been intriguing enough that he had taken the time out of his busy schedule to come and see what Master Dooku had wanted.

"Nothing, Chancellor Palpatine. I merely wished to bid you a farewell as I have done to so many of the Senators here that I have had the pleasure of getting to know better over the years," he smoothly spoke, turning away from the view of the city to face him.

For all that he had requested to his presence, Dooku was rather surprised to see him in person. He had been fully prepared to leave a message conveying his deepest regrets that he must leave the service of the Republic. His breeding would not allow him to depart without a word.

Though he had been aware of the fact that the Chancellor had often made time for the Jedi in the past, those visits were scheduled. Or the Chancellor himself requested their presence so that he might benefit from their wisdom and insight.

They did not suddenly drop in, asking to see him. As this visit was spontaneously sprung upon him, it took Dooku a moment to recover from his surprise.

He watched him walk towards him, steadily taking in his appearance. There seemed to be something dangerously off about the Chancellor, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Dooku found it rather disturbing.

"Farewell?" Palpatine repeated, blankly. "That sounds rather final for a Jedi. Are you on a mission of some kind that you already know you won't be returning from?"

"No mission, Chancellor. I am leaving the Jedi Order."

Palpatine blinked, staring up at him, mind reeling. He was honestly shocked by this calm pronouncement. In all his years in the Senate, he'd never known something like this. "Leaving? Why would you wish to leave the Jedi? Are you not happy?"

"It has nothing to do with my happiness, Chancellor. I have become quite disillusioned with the way things are now within the Order. The Jedi have become nothing more than gangsters for the Senate. We have lost our way and our true purpose. Once, we were the moral authority of the Galaxy, a voice of reason and compassion when no other voice would speak. Now, we are merely a fist sent out to solve the problems more suited to the politicians who are elected to serve the people of their worlds so that they may sit back and relax in fat and indolent behavior, ignoring the problems they have been elected to solve. We are used to force settlements between the denizens of the Galaxy, which is not what we are raised for. We are not supposed to be thugs for the Senate."

"You do realize how treasonous your words sound, Master Jedi," he said, quickly finding his voice in the discussion. His mind was quickly running through various scenarios about how to make the most of this situation.

"Forgive me for sounding so. I do not mean them to be treasonous for I mean no disrespect towards the Senate and your own office, Chancellor. Still, I know that I can no longer serve this Republic when it goes against the dictates of my own conscience. I can no longer be a Jedi when I feel that we are not living up to our potential. We are meant to be moral authority, not political puppets."

"They are still rather strong words, Master Dooku. Not many would be as forgiving as I," Palpatine murmured, studying his companion's cold and impassive profile.

"They are how I feel," he replied, turning away from the study. Decidedly uneasy with his look, he continued to speak, trying to ignore it. "I cannot be silent when I know what I must say. To do so would be to dishonor myself-and to mislead you, Chancellor, something that I cannot do."

Outside, the evening began to color the sky in deepening shades of gray. He breathed in, letting the feel of the city fill him even as he let it go. This world with its fast bustle and constant noise was no longer his to immerse himself in and Dooku found he was grateful for that fact. The very essence of the place wearied him.

"I can see why you would feel disillusioned for you have spoken eloquently. They may be hard words for me to hear but I appreciate you honesty. Tell me, though, is that the only reason? It seems to me that you have served so faithfully all these years, why would it affect you now? Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if this has anything to do with the unfortunate loss of your old Padawan, Master Jinn?"

"It would be terribly presumptuous of you, Chancellor. While I may admire you as many of my colleagues do, I hardly consider you to be a personal friend of mine," he stiffly informed him. Glancing back at him, he sighed, unbending slightly in the face of the unquestioning support the man had always given the Jedi. "But as you have always shown an interest in Jedi affairs that have never breached good conduct, I will forgive it."

"You are quite generous. If I may ask another boon of your generous disposition then, is Master Jinn's young apprentice to go with you?"

Dooku's his lip curled up, somewhat disdainfully as he thought of how best to answer the query. It was not an unreasonable or even far fetched idea when one considered the deep bonds of family within the Jedi Order. The boy was, after all, an extension of his family through Master Jinn.

But the thought of taking Anakin Skywalker with him to his home-nay, his sanctuary-was absolutely ludicrous and laughable. It was, more importantly, quite beyond his comprehension. "No, Chancellor. Padawan Skywalker is not to go with me."

"Why not? Is he not, in your Jedi terms, your grandson? Would it not comfort you to have family near you at this time?"

"He may be granted that title by some. They would be well within their rights to think of him that way. I am not one of them, Chancellor. Padawan Skywalker is safe," he admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

Again, Dooku could not say why.

"How do you know?" Palpatine asked, moving to stand beside him

"Master Yoda has informed us that he is on Bandomeer."

"Bandomeer?" For the second time that day, he was truly shocked by something. Shaking his head, he couldn't quite grasp the implications of his words. He knew what that meant-it had never occurred to him that they would send away such a promising youth.

_Everyone_ on Coruscant was aware of what it meant for a Jedi youngling to be sent away from the Jedi Temple to that planet.

And he could not comprehend it. It made no sense to him for he could see potential inside the child. Potential he had not seen in sixteen years-ever since one young man had been in the Temple. "Why would the Jedi Council send him there? Surely such a talented, Force sensitive child as he is could have found another Master to train him. Was he damaged in some way through Master Jinn's death?"

"No, he was not damaged," he informed him, though he privately had his doubts. The sudden breaking of the bond between Master and Padawan would've been enough to shatter even the strongest mind. In a child such as Skywalker, the repercussions of such a loss were incomprehensible.

"If you will forgive me for bluntly saying this, Chancellor, none of us wish to train him. He is wild, unpredictable, and to connected to his past. There are few who wish to train such a willful child. As for the Jedi Council, they did not send him away. They have good reason to wish him close to their watchful eyes. He left us of his free will," he glanced over and watched the Chancellor as he spoke. Catching once more that faint hint of…something in the Chancellor's face.

It was most disturbing.

"I do not presume to know about Jedi affairs, but why hadn't anyone gone after him? _He is a young child_. How do you know he even made it safely there? Is it not a hidden world?"

"It is. As for why we have not gone after him, Master Yoda says that he is safe where he is. Do you doubt the word of our venerable leader?" A slightly poisonous disdain for the Chancellor's words touched his voice.

"I thought you did not approve of the Council's behavior."

"One can dislike a person's behavior, Chancellor, yet respect that person just the same. I will always revere Master Yoda for he is wise in many ways," he mildly pointed out.

"Well said," he smiled suddenly. "But since you are leaving, will you be going to get him? As a man with a family, I really feel that he should be with family."

"Chancellor, he is with Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jinn's former apprentice. He is another grandson, if you will," he conceded. "Therefore, he is with family." His gaze sharpened then, piercing the other man where he stood. "Is there a reason for all of these incessant, not to mention pointless questions about Padawan Skywalker?"

"I merely wish to know about his welfare. My home planet was saved because of his valiant efforts in a dangerous race to help my Queen," Palpatine reminded him, a slight bite in his words. "A woman and people he knew little of and yet, he was willing to risk his life in a race so that they would receive the aid they needed to get to Coruscant. If not for his noble actions that day, Naboo would have fallen. My people-and most importantly, my friend Padme would be a slave. I owe it to him."

"I ask your pardon for my sharp words, Chancellor," he graciously apologized. "This week has been most taxing upon my fellow Jedi and myself. Yet, I should not have allowed my emotions to diminish my judgment."

Impressed by his honest admission, Palpatine waved it off. "There is nothing to forgive. What you have gone through would have crushed a lesser man. Much has changed for you and even though you are a Jedi, the feelings of loss are unimaginable to me. Losing Master Jinn must've been a tremendous blow."

Inclining his head, Dooku said nothing, sensing that he was not finished. A part of him was intrigued to hear just what this was about.

"Would you mind if I kept in touch with you?"

"Why?" he asked him baldly. Facing him, he studied his expression, trying to read the truth behind this...stunning question.

"I find your touch of honesty and honor-as well as your courage in speaking up for your convictions-refreshing. Your perspective is unique for you have been a Jedi and will now walk in the ways of more normal beings. I believe that you will have much insight to offer us on how best to serve the Republic. In blunter words, I wish to offer you a place on my staff. As an advisor," he explained. "I know that the politics of the Republic is what has caused part of your disillusionment but, with your active participation, we may change that."

The offer was appealing-very appealing. It was a challenge to both his intellect and his strength of convictions. To take an active part in the inner workings of the government, from the highest office, to be able to change things for the best, it was tempting. To think that he, Count Dooku of Serenno, would restore the Republic, would put it on a higher course…

Yet, he wouldn't do.

Something felt wrong, felt off about this offer.

Shaking his head regretfully, he firmly refused. "I regret that I must decline your generous offer. While I will never withhold advice should you ask for it, I have much to do. There is much left unspoken in my life that I must settle before I make any firm plans."

"It saddens me to hear this for I think that this offer would help you," Palpatine murmured. "I would've benefited from a partnership with you."

"As would I," he agreed softly.

"Still, I will appreciate any advice you are willing to give me. My door will always be open to you. Please, feel free to offer any help at anytime. I would deeply appreciate it. I thank you for at least taking the time to think about my offer, it will never be taken away from you if ever you change your mind."

"I shall keep that in mind, Chancellor. I wish you the very best in regards to your future endeavors in bettering the lives of those within the Republic." Bowing, he left him alone. But the thoughts and feelings would not leave him.

Troubled, he walked back to the Temple. Knocking on a familiar door, he smiled sadly at the man who greeted him and entered, the door shutting softly behind him with finality.

654321

Contacting his Master, he waited to hear of his fate. "Master, the boy is not here with his mother. Should I remain where I am and wait? Or leave and continue my search elsewhere?" he asked, hoping for some insight. Some wisdom on his next move, on what he should do.

"_Of **course** you must leave Tatooine. I have just come into possession of vital information concerning the whereabouts of our illusive Anakin Skywalker. The boy is not going to go to Tatooine. He is on Bandomeer-with an Obi-Wan Kenobi, another former apprentice of the departed Qui-Gon Jinn_."

"Bandomeer?" he repeated, faintly dismayed. There was something about the name that chilled him. He had heard of it before. But where? And why would the brat go there?

"_A Mid-Rim World_," he coolly informed him. "_It is a hidden Jedi world. I would've thought that you would know that little fact_."

"Then how am I to find it?"

"_You aren't_."

"Master?" he asked, not quite sure he had heard him say that. Not quite sure he wanted to believe what he'd just been told.

"_I am ordering you to return to Coruscant immediately. This mission to retrieve him now is one that I am entrusting to far more capable hands than your own rather useless ones. Hands that will not fail me as you continuously have_," Sidious said, watching him, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

Maul growled under his breath, careful not to let his displeasure show. _If only_, he thought, leaving it unfinished. It would not do to let his Master know what he was thinking for it would only lead to problems-for him. "Yes, my Master."

Sidious nodded, slightly disappointed in this lack of reaction. Yet, he was not wholly displeased with it. If nothing else, it proved that Maul was loyal and trustworthy-a fine apprentice in all ways but one.

He lacked the sheer raw power and impulsiveness of one Anakin Skywalker to make him truly the apprentice he sought.


	11. In Which Obi Wan Gets Upset

That night, Obi-Wan slept deep.

Deeper than he ever had before, his mind opened and suddenly, he was within his own mind, seeing dreams and visions. As a youngling, then later as a Padawan, he had heard about the ability to dream. It had never been a gift of his-until that moment.

Nestled beside him was Anakin, who finally allowed himself to relax, safe in his arms. After last night's terror, he could not find it in his heart to let him sleep alone.

Tired though he had been from the hard day's work, the boy would not fall asleep until Obi-Wan had, though he was careful not to let him know. He knew Obi-Wan would disapprove of it. When he fell asleep, Anakin knew he was safe enough to do so.

_Obi-Wan looked about him, puzzled._

_This was new. Shaking his head, for he did not quite understand what was going on, he began to look about him._

_The vivid color of the green land imprinted itself upon his mind as he looked about him. In all his life, he had never seen such a green before. Above him, the crystal clear, blue sky was pierced occasionally by white clouds._

_Sitting down in this peaceful place, he began to meditate._

_As long as he was here, he might as well do something productive._

"_Which is just what I would expect of you," an amused voice broke into his thoughts, "Though it is not always an answer."_

"_Master!" he gasped, eyes wide with shocked wonder. Reaching out a trembling hand, he touched the robe that brushed his leg tremulously. "But aren't you...well, I mean, we all felt...I mean, aren't you supposed to be dead? A part of the Force's flow now?"_

_Qui-Gon sat beside him, resting his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I am a part of the Force, as is this place. Padawan mine, I have missed you."_

"_Obviously," he dryly said, getting over the shock quickly. "I can recall all of our communications over the years. There was that letter in which you told me, no, wait...that was from Bant. Oh, wait. I remember. There was the time you…no, that was Master Yoda. But of course! You visited me…no. That was Master Gallia, coming with an urgent diplomatic problem she swore only I could solve."_

_Standing up, he put his head on his hand and looked at him. "Funny. Now that I think about it, I can't remember any of our conversations over the years."_

"_Just because I have not spoken to you or visited you does not make my words any less true, Obi-Wan. I have thought about you over the years-and spoken of you quite fondly."_

"_Yes, I know. Many of the messes you created, I have needed to clean up. Do you know how weird that is?" he asked. "How weird it is to have to clean up after a man who hasn't been my Master in sixteen years."_

"_You only find it so because you have no sense of adventure," he replied, smiling slightly at him._

"_And that's always been your answer for everything I have ever done," he sighed, shaking his head._

"_What do you think of Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked, abruptly changing the subject. His eyes did not leave those of his former Padawan, trying to get an honest reading on him for Obi-Wan had learned to shield his mind from even the most tentative of mental searches. It was one of the reasons Qui-Gon had sent Anakin there, knowing he would be safe._

"_Anakin?" Obi-Wan repeated, staring at him blankly. His Master was here and wanted to talk about Anakin? He did not want to tell him why he had come to visit him after all this time? How...very like his old Master. "He's a helpful boy, almost painfully willing to please me-which is more than slightly disturbing. He's afraid of the Sith, highly understandable after what happened to you. And he's more affectionate than anyone I have ever know, pathetically so. Why?"_

_Qui-Gon rose and walked off a pace, staring out into the vast landscape. "He is becoming very fond of you."_

"_As I am of him," he admitted softly, moving to stand in front of him when he refused to face him. "What is it, Master?"_

"_You no longer have to call me that," he chided him gently._

"_And you are avoiding my question," he retorted sharply, forcing himself to stand his ground. "Talk to me, Master Jinn. There has to be a reason you thought of me after all this time. You told Anakin to come to me. **To me**," he emphasized. "Why would you do that? I have done nothing to prove myself to you. You have rarely thought to visit me-or even send me a message over the years. So, why? Why now?"_

"_Because you are the only one I can trust to take care of Anakin," he simply replied._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Anakin is the Chosen One."_

"_What?" Obi-Wan asked, voice hushed with anger as he realized the implications behind that simple statement. His mind spun out in several directions, drawing conclusions as it did so. Horrifying conclusions that he could not accept as truth, for all that he could tell that they were._

_Obi-Wan back away from him, staring at him as though he'd never seen him before._

"_Don't act like that. He is, Obi-Wan-and he knows it."_

"_Of course he does," he muttered, despairing for the boy._

"_It is one of the reasons the Jedi Council allowed me to train him," he finished, watching as Obi-Wan continued to back away from him, shaking his head in utter disbelief._

_His former Padawan looked ill. "Don't do this. You knew he was special. You realize that he is stronger in the Force than anyone we have ever met. Stronger than any of the Jedi have ever been, he is the Chosen One."_

"_How dare you?" he asked. His voice was low, a hint of menace. The blue eyes blazed with fire as they stared him, anger darkening their depths to a shocking black. "You arrogant, presumptuous, unfeeling…Do you realize what you have done to Anakin by telling him this? Do you even care?"_

"_I freed him from slavery. I told him who he is."_

"_**YOU BURDENED HIM WITH A SLAVERY FAR WORSE THAN THE ONE HE ALREADY KNEW**!" Obi-Wan shouted, for once overriding anything his Master may have said. "He is a child and you dumped a heavy load upon his shoulders with little care or concern for what it would do to him. It's no wonder he's so lonely, so guilty of failing you. You put a title upon him and made him think that he should be able to do it all because of that. He's a **boy**, not a legend, not a legacy to carry on your name."_

"_Obi-Wan," he started, firmly interrupted again._

"_You traded one form of slavery for another, Qui-Gon. Only this one is not so easy to escape from. His chains are not of flesh and blood, they are of the mind and heart. These are chains of his own making for he will take upon himself burdens that are not his, he will think he can do it all because of you."_

"_I did what was right," he defended himself._

"_Don't even try to justify what you did," he retorted. "Just don't. It is an insult to you and to me. I don't want to hear anymore. That boy is not a legend to me. He is **Anakin**-which is who he should've been to you. He may be talented, bright, and gifted beyond belief, but he is a young boy. A young child who should not be carrying the weight of the entire Galaxy upon his shoulders. I care about **Anakin** and he may stay here for as long as he wishes. It is his choice, not yours or mine."_

_Obi-Wan left his Master, disgusted with him._

_He did not see Anakin standing just off to the side, a confused and beseeching look upon his face._

"_Is that true, Master Jinn, sir? Am I only a legend come to life for you?" he asked, blue eyes wide and focused on him. Unnerving in their intensity, unsettling in their utter honesty._

"_Anakin," he stopped, unsure of his words. It was perhaps the first time that had ever happened to him._

"_Master Jinn, please, say it. Tell me that I am more than a title," he pleaded, practically begging him. "Tell me that it was for me you defied the Council. That it was because of me that you freed me and promised to train me as a Jedi…You can't, can you?"_

_He stopped, staring at him. The bitter truth was before his eyes. "You can't because what Obi-Wan said is truth. All I am to you, to anyone in the Temple, is the Chosen One."_

"_That is not true, Anakin."_

"_Then what am I?" he challenged him._

"_You are my Padawan," he replied, "Who is also the one prophesied to bring balance to the Force."_

"_Then I am what he said I was. I am still a slave," he whispered and turned, following Obi-Wan slowly_.

Blinking back the tears that fogged his eyes, Anakin woke to find himself alone. A deep pain exploded within his heart and he could barely breath over it.

Rejection.

It hurt so much, so badly to have Obi-Wan turn away from him.

He wanted to curl up and die. Forget that he ever existed, that any of this had happened.

A shadow on the floor by the window moved, catching his eye.

Anakin turned his head slowly, as though he was moving through thick sludge towards the light, seeing Obi-Wan on the bench, illuminated by the moonlight. His knees drawn up under his chin.

The man stared out the window, a forlorn look upon his face.

Abject loneliness and sorrow weighed him down as he sat there, hugging himself tightly.

A sigh escaped him and he ran a trembling hand through his hair before wiping his check.

Tears.

Obi-Wan was _crying_.

Anakin got up and walked over, resting his hand on his shoulder. His heart ached to be held, to be soothed once more by that accepting embrace. But he recognized something deeper.

It was _Obi-Wan _who needed the comfort more. "Are you all right?"

Haunted eyes met his. A hand reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "I'm fine," he finally said.

"No, you're not."

A small smile quirked his lips, meeting his look evenly. "No. You are right about that, little one. But I will be. How are you?"

"I've never dream shared before," Anakin replied, trying to draw him out. Trying to get him to talk to him for he could see how shaken Obi-Wan was.

He could see it-and wanted to wash it away.

Wanted to let him know that he was there for him. That he didn't have to be strong for the both of them. "I didn't think it was possible-even between Master and Padawan."

"It isn't supposed to be," Obi-Wan sighed, his hand gently running through Anakin's hair. "Dreams are not shared unless one is willing to do so. Dreams are an intimate and integral part of a Jedi. To dream share with another, one has to have a tighter bond than the one shared by Master and Padawan. If dreams are shared, it is usually walked into. Sought after in times of ultimate duress-and only members of the Jedi Council would do such a thing."

"Are you going to send me back to Coruscant?" he asked suddenly, forgetting that this was supposed to be about Obi-Wan and not him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I didn't tell you," he whispered.

Letting go of his legs and moving them until they were under him, he patted the spot in front of him. Once Anakin was sitting in front of him, he answered, keeping their eyes locked.

He reached out, resting his hand on Anakin's knee, squeezing it. "I meant what I said to Master Jinn. I will not send you away unless you wish to go. You were freed by Master Jinn and I would never keep you against your desires. It was not fair of him to place that title upon you. I will not use it against you. You are free to come and go as you wish. Besides, I would miss you if you left," he admitted.

Staring at him, feeling the warmth of his hand, Anakin finally began to believe what he said. A funny feeling settled into his heart as he heard his words and internalized them, made them a part of himself.

It felt like warm, like coming home after a long absence.

"What of the prophecy?" he asked, wondering what this would do to them.

"You are Anakin first and always. Whatever else you are, it doesn't matter."

"Why did he do it?" he asked before Obi-Wan could suggest they go to sleep. He couldn't sleep, not just yet. There were so many things that needed answers. And, while he knew that Obi-Wan didn't have them all, he had some of them. "Why save me from Watto just to keep me a slave?"

"Master Jinn did what he thought was right. Though he could be logical and rational, those times were far and few between. He listened to the Living Force and followed its guidance but he did not let common sense direct his tongue. Too many times, he has allowed his emotions to rule his decisions," he said, shaking his head ruefully. "Who knows what really went on in his mind when he said it. It might have been the only way he thought of to get the Council to listen to him. I doubt he decided to free you because of a prophecy. I also doubt that he saw it that way. Most likely, he really thought he was only freeing you, not enslaving you further. Sometimes, he just didn't think at all."

"He didn't even want to free me at first," Anakin informed him matter-of-factly, almost bitterly. "He told us that he hadn't come to free any slaves. Mom and I helped him out when he ran into Watto. I told him about my pod racing, that's when he changed his mind. Master Jinn changed it-and I was the one he chose to free, not mom."

"I'm sure he tried," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Not very hard," Anakin said.

"I'm sure that isn't true. But what you must understand is that a sad fact of life is that one cannot always do what one wants. We cannot save everyone," he observed, somewhat dispassionately. "It is not fair but life is rarely fair. It is not kind to those who most deserve it and it rarely is compassionate. Master Jinn had his orders. He tired to follow them to the best of his capabilities and resources, regardless of his own personal feelings on the matter."

"Why are you defending him?" he curiously asked him. It didn't make sense to him- his Master hurt the both of them.

"Because he isn't here to do it for himself, Anakin." His answer was simple, as was his gaze. "No matter what our differences are-and there were many of them, Master Jinn is still a man that I admire. He had an impact upon my life, he helped me and taught me when no one else would bother. Our differences aside, we became friends."

"I just feel…alone."

"So do I, Anakin. So do I," he admitted after a moment, compelled to share with him. "No more fears for tonight, little one. This is your home for as long as you wish it to be."


	12. In Which A Visitor Shatters The Peace

_Author's Notes and Thanks: I'm sorry this has taken me forever to get up, my battery is going. So, I have bitten the bullet and am going to get a new computer. cries I'm letting my baby go. Thanks to Cirana, Liv Naravul, Stanfield Skywalker, and Vee017. You guys are the greatest. I thank you for your words and your patience with me as my computer and RL continue to eat me alive. I hope that this chapter lives up to the wait, even if it is only one chapter after all this time. I promise to try harder to get more out._

654321

Anakin rolled his eyes, reading the question again.

It didn't change. He honestly didn't get _why_ they were giving him such an easy test.

Quickly writing down the formula and the answer for it, making sure he showed his work for he'd learned that teachers were slightly anal about such things, he finished the math portion. Almost boredly excited, he flipped the page and got-Galactic Literature.

He **_despised_** Galactic Lit.

It was so...so wordy and boring. With a sigh, knowing there was no way out, he bowed his head and began to read. The sooner he got this over and down with, the sooner he and Obi-Wan would be on their way out of here. He couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy, dull building.

For he was going to have quite a treat when this was over-no matter what. Obi-Wan had promised to take him to the beach and show him that not all sand was rough.

For the record, Anakin firmly believed that Obi-Wan was nuts to want to try to prove this to him.

Sand was sand, no matter where one was. It was rough, grainy, and got everywhere. That's just what it did-and he knew it. So, while he believed that Obi-Wan would do his best to show him, there was no way he was going to be able to prove something so absolutely crazy.

Halfway through the test, an irritating feeling started to buzz along his nerves, pressing upon his mind. It was distracting, unnerving, and not coming from his own situation.

It was somewhere else...something infinite and hard to catch.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to find a center of calm, just like Mast...just like he'd been taught to back at the Temple. He knew that he had to do this, to relax and finish his task. After a moment, he found that he could go on.

It was only a temporary solution as the feelings returned. Stronger and with a hint of something darker, something more menacing that he had ever felt before. His calm fled-for he could sense that something was coming-that there was a great evil awakened-and that it knew where he was.

Breathing quickly became difficult for he could _feel_ that presence of evil near him. It was trying to chock him with its long tentacles. Thin, bony fingers encircled his throat, squeezing ever so slightly as a voice incessantly called out to him.

Begging him to join it in the darkness.

Trying to press it aside, hating to think that he would disappoint Obi-Wan if he didn't finish, he pressed on, reading each question over the thrumming in his head that only got louder. He didn't want to yield to his fear. He **_knew_** he had to stop letting it rule him.

'_I'm coming for you, child. Soon, you will be safe and in my presence. Nothing will ever harm you again_.'

"No," he whispered, bolting up from his chair and out of the door that had suddenly opened. Anakin did not heed the cry, he ran, needing to get to safety.

To get to Obi-Wan.

654321

In the next room, Obi-Wan waited with Packabiel. Though he knew it annoyed the teacher, he paced the length of the room restlessly. Something felt _off_ somewhere, though he could not understand why he knew this, why he could feel it.

But it was there in the currents of the Force about him.

Packabiel laughed at him, leaning back on his chair to watch the younger man. Finally taking pity on him, he spoke up, though the laughter was still there. "Would you relax, Obi-Wan. Skywalker will be _fine_. I talker to him and found him to be an intelligent young boy, if a tad shy and quiet."

"I know," he replied, a hand running through his hair distractedly. "I know. I just..."

"Don't care," he finished for him. "You worry more than any parent I've ever met-and believe me that's saying quite a lot."

A cultured voice spoke coolly from the door, "Yes. It appears that he does. Hello, young Kenobi. It has been quite some time since I have stood in your presence."

They both turned and stared as the man entered the room. Obi-Wan found his voice and bowed, recalling the man with startling clarity. He'd only met him once, but he was not a man one easily forgot. The sheer presence of his authority was enough to hold one's memory.

And though he was all to conscious of a desire to bolt from the room, grab Anakin and flee, he shook it off as irrational.

Still, it took all his control to speak calmly as he greeted him, "Master Dooku," he murmured, bowing respectfully. "You honor us with your presence."

"Thank you, young Kenobi," his voice did not reveal how long he'd been quietly observing him.

The aristocratic man studied the young Kenobi, disturbed by the faintly resonating glow of an intangible-and quite remarkable-Force presence upon him. A presence he knew had not been there when he'd left the Order so many years ago to come here.

Bandomeer was not exactly the place one went to in order to increase in the Force.

Yet, looking at the young man, he had the oddest feeling that that is what had happened to him. Shaking off such thoughts, he returned to the matter at hand, wishing nothing more than to have this distasteful business over and done with.

Once again, he wondered just _how_ he'd allowed himself to become involved further in these affairs. "But you no longer have to address me as Master. I have left the Jedi Order."

"Why?" Packabiel asked, startled by the admission. It had been many years since any Jedi had _willingly_ left the Order-and he could tell that this decision had not been forced upon the man. For whatever reason, he had chosen to depart.

Dooku didn't even spare the Basilisk a glance, though his question had been rather rude in his mind. It was inconsequential to him. "I have reasons that are my own-ones that I do not wish to share. Would you mind leaving us alone? I have a few things to discuss with young Kenobi."

"Of course," he murmured, rising to his feet easily. Though Dooku's words had bordered on impoliteness, the Basilisk felt no offense towards him. Obviously, the man was still grieving over losing his Padawan so suddenly-and so violently at that. Though for Obi-Wan's sake, Packabiel hoped that Dooku had not come to take Anakin away.

He wasn't sure Obi-Wan would be able to handle that. Although he knew the young man would understand it if Dooku did so, he being Qui-Gon's former Master and all, it would tear into the heart of the man. "I shall check on Skywalker, see how he is doing. It should be almost time for his first break anyway."

"Thank you, Professor." Dooku waited until he left before taking a seat. "Sit down, Kenobi. I refuse to speak to you while you pace about like a trapped purri cat. There is no reason to fear me or my reasons for coming here."

"Yes, Mas...yes, sir." Obi-Wan sat down on the only other chair in the room. A high backed chair that did little to ease him. Sitting up straight, he waited with his arms crossed for the Count to tell him why he was here.

"Count Dooku," he simply offered, inclining his head and getting straight to the point. But first, he had to ease his companion's mind before he could tell him why he was there.

Otherwise, he would not listen to a word he had to say.

As it was, it was a small miracle the young man hadn't already bolted from the room. Dooku was grateful for the curiosity of Kenobi for it. "Relax, Kenobi. I have not come to take Skywalker from you. In all truthfulness, I do not want anything to do with him. He has too much of my former Padawan in him for me to be at ease in his company."

"Then why are you here if not to claim Anakin? Do you not have a prior claim upon him by right of being the Master of his Master?" he asked distastefully, not relaxing one iota. While he didn't doubt Dooku's words, he couldn't rest easy.

Something else was at work beneath the surface of what he could sense...and he did not like it one bit.

"I may-but I choose not to exercise that right. The boy is yours and with my blessing. As for why I have come, that is another matter. One that deals with certain aspects of the boy. You are no doubt aware of what my former apprentice believes of young Skywalker?" Dooku asked coolly, though the strain was great, his voice did not break when speaking of Qui-Gon. "His quite firm and delusional stance that the boy is the _Chosen One_?"

"I was made aware of it a few days ago through a Force dream," Obi-Wan said, eliminating Qui-Gon's name from the confession. Somehow, he did not think that revelation would go over very well. Bringing him up would only cloud the issue-and as he didn't yet know what that issue was, he could not afford to take that chance.

"I was not aware that you had dreams," Dooku said, staring at him with new eyes.

Obi-Wan's head shook, "I don't. What of Anakin?"

"The Sith are after him because they believe that he is chosen by them to bring about their revenge upon the Jedi and the Republic for their defeat. They call him the Sith'ari, one born to bring the Sith to its greatest power," he explained, keeping silent about the dream for it was obvious that Obi-Wan didn't wish to speak of it. But the presence of Force dreams may explain the difference he felt in him.

His analytical mind didn't accept that as a possibility and, upon reflection, that theory didn't work. What he feared was the truth-that this difference could be laid completely at the feet of young Skywalker.

"I see," Obi-Wan said slowly, unaware of the thoughts floating through the other man's mind. "Forgive my asking, Count Dooku, but what does any of this have to do with me and Anakin? I have little patience and faith in fairy tales and myths. In the legends and prophecies that have become part of Jedi lore for I feel that it has nothing to do with what we become. We are the ones who determine our destiny through the choices and the decisions that we make. So, why are you telling me all of this?"

"I am telling you all of this because the Sith is searching for him. Therefore, they are searching for you and anyone who knows the boy. I am telling you this because the Supreme Chancellor-for reasons of his own-has taken an interest in the boy that is disturbing. Master Yoda and Master Windu both firmly believe that you are in danger. They have given me your old lightsaber and Master Jinn's so that you may continue to train Skywalker as best you can," he said, coming straight to the point.

"They want me to what? That is the most ridiculous..." he stopped, hearing the door open. Turning around, he saw a pale face, eyes too wide and fearful staring at them. "Anakin?"

The boy stood, staring at him before turning the full weight of his penetrating gaze upon the count. An unreadable look was on his face, though his eyes gave him away. "What are you doing here?" he asked, shoving aside his fear from earlier.

Now was not the time to let them take over.

Vibrant, snapping to life like wildfire-it was there, blazing between the boy and the young man with an unimaginable intensity that made Dooku wince away from it in pain and awed wonder. It was tragically beautiful-and all to horribly true that what had happened between them was both blessed and cursed.

"What have you done?" he asked, rising to stare at the boy in horrified awe. "How could you be so rash as to do something this impossibly hair brained? Have you so little sense of self and honor that you could corrode and twist the Force this way?"

"Just what are you saying, Dooku?" Obi-Wan sharply asked, stepping in between them. Saying with pure body language that he would not put up with this kind of abuse. Anakin did not deserve it-nor had he asked for it.

Dooku laughed-an unhealthily, unhappy sound that was chilling to hear. He knew the movement for what it was. Still, he would not back down.

Kenobi needed to know what had been done. It was the only way to prepare him for what was to come into his quiet life.

And Dooku knew that what was to come would not be pretty-or easy. "You don't even know about it though it is right before your eyes. You have absolutely no idea of what he's done to you. I had not thought you that strong-or that foolhardy, Skywalker."

Anakin slipped up behind Obi-Wan, reaching for his hand, clinging to it for dear life. Calm filled him, allowing him to face Dooku quietly. "What exactly are you accusing Anakin of? And why?"

"Skywalker has created a Master/Padawan bond with you, Kenobi."

"Oh."

Anakin heard the words through the fog in his mind.

They sounded...right but oh, so painfully wrong. He hadn't wanted this, had he?

Well, he did. But not in this manner, never in this way. "But I couldn't do that. I didn't do it. I couldn't have," he whispered, trembling voice speaking volumes as he clutched tighter. Clinging to the cold hand in his grasp, he willed it to have some warmth for he felt achingly cold, achingly alien in the room.

"I assure you, Skywalker, you did. You did-and you know it as surely as I do."

"I...I...I didn't mean to. Honest, I didn't," he despairingly cried, pleading with Obi-Wan to not reject him.

Before Dooku could make another flat and undeniably hard comment, Obi-Wan turned and knelt before him, half embracing him. "Of course you didn't. A bond such as the one Count Dooku thinks exists..."

"I do not **_think_**, Kenobi. I know."

"Can only be created through the Force's will, not through an accident," Obi-Wan finished, ignoring his words for the moment. "There is nothing we can do about what has been done. The bond is here with us now, it changes nothing."

"It changes a great deal for this bond cannot go unwatched," Dooku countered, coming to a decision that surprised him. Yet, he knew it had been inevitable from the moment he became aware of the truth. This was who he was-and what he did best.

Dooku made the hard choices-and dealt with them the best way he could.

That got them both looking at him, a deeply suspicious and skeptical look on Obi-Wan's face-and a scared look on Anakin's. It made the Count only all to aware of just how young these boys truly were.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, voice low with leashed patience.

"The both of you will relocate to my home on Seranno. Immediately."

"Count Dooku, I thank you for the kind and gracious offer. But I must decline. This is our home and where we will stay."

"Do you care at all for Skywalker?" he softly asked.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin as he answered, holding his eyes. "He's become one of the most important people in my life. I care a great deal for him."

"Then you must come with me. This is a matter of life and death. Should the Sith find you-and make no mistake, they will-you will be killed. And it will shatter Skywalker's mind beyond repair. I say again, you will join me on Seranno."

Anakin paled. He couldn't let Obi-Wan be killed-not over him. "Please, Obi-Wan, I...we should go. We need to go."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan relented.


	13. In Which A New Reality Meets Them

_Author's Note and thanks: Amazing, isn't it? Two chapters from me. Eek! Hope that they are well worth the wait and I'm sorry. Things have been getting slightly better for me. Slightly. Thanks to you all for your patience and support. I especially want to thank: stormqueen873, Cirana, Vee017, Ann Jinn, Phoenix Red Lion, jacen200015, Stanfield Skywalker, and Liv Niravel. You guys are the greatest and I thank you for all that you do to keep me going._

654321

Serenno was not what either of them had expected nor was Dooku's home. Or rather, palace for home was not the word to describe the imposing building. The white building glistened in the bright sunlight, exuding an aura of pure wealth. But it was understated, not obscene as many of the buildings of the wealthy were. There was no reason to flaunt the obvious prosperity of the owner.

Anakin took it all in from his position behind Obi-Wan, wide eyed and trembling as they entered. Absolutely awestruck in a way he hadn't been even after seeing the Jedi Temple and all of Coruscant. This house was more than he expected.

"Master…I mean, Obi-Wan?" he asked, voice whisper soft but seemed to echo in the large marble hallway they entered. It still seemed odd to call him by name-even though he should be calling him Master for that was what Obi-Wan was now. Yet, Obi-Wan had asked him to continue to call him by name.

"Yes, little one?" he asked, his own voice ringing down the hallway.

"Do we have to stay here? I'm afraid I'll break something," he whispered, looking dubiously around at the austere but richly decorated walls. He'd never **_seen_** such elegant objects in all his life. The building screamed of a wealth he couldn't even begin to contemplate. It almost made his head ache to think about it.

Obi-Wan knelt down so that he was eye level with his young charge. This was not something he wished to be distant, to stand aloof for. "I'm afraid that until I've redeveloped my lightsaber skills, we must. This is the safest place for us to be because the Sith would not think to look for here. And I don't want to be here either," he admitted.

Reassured by his admission, Anakin nodded. And was privately resolved to do better with his own lightsaber studies. He was not going to lose Obi-Wan to the Sith. He didn't think he could bear it.

Obi-Wan was just to important to him. In fact, Anakin was beginning to suspect that Obi-Wan would become the most important person in the Galaxy to him-even more than his mother.

As Obi-Wan rose, he tightened his grip on his hand. Moving down the hall, they met up with a tall, angular, pink faced woman. Her iron gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun that did nothing to soften the angles of her face as she stared at the both of them disdainfully.

Anakin drew further into Obi-Wan's shadow, disliking the feel of this woman intensely. There was something about her that was harsh and unfriendly. Obi-Wan merely tilted his head, waiting for an introduction. He, unlike Anakin, would not let his own unease show and would not say anything to her.

After all, she had approached them, not they her.

"I am Professor Hendricks," she finally greeted them. "I will be young Skywalker's tutor."

"No. You won't," Obi-Wan gently but firmly contradicted her words. His pleasant expression never faltered.

She bristled anyway, thinking that he slighted her. "I assure you, Mr. Kenobi that I come highly qualified for the job. You need not fear leaving the child in my care. I have taught many Jedi over the years and understand both the demands of the Force upon them and what their Masters require of them. While you are not officially his Master as the Jedi Council would see it, you are his guardian and in charge of his welfare. I shall do right by the boy."

"His name is Anakin," he rebuked her mildly, still calm. "And I have some say in upbringing, do I not, Count Dooku?"

"You do. But I felt it best to get the extraneous matters of watching him out of the way," he replied, moving into the light.

"Exactly, sir. You felt-as though Anakin and I have no say in this matter at all. I do not think that taking care of Anakin is an extraneous matter. While you may find it so, I do not. I find this matter to be more important than other decisions for it will change the way he and I go about our business. We will decide who will or will not tutor Anakin because it is his life, not yours or mine. I will not have you running roughshod over us whenever you feel like it." His expression did not falter but there was iron in his voice. There was no way he was going to allow Anakin to be swallowed up in this life-nor would he allow himself to let it slide.

If he did, he knew he'd lose something infinitely precious.

Count Dooku was impressed-and startled by the intensity of his declaration. Clearly, the shy and frightened youth of old had found a purpose in that boy who had been unceremoniously thrust upon him-and would not back down no matter the cost. It was as commendable as it was irrational.

"Such sentiments are irrational as Skywalker is a young boy. He is a Jedi Padawan. Decisions such as these should be handled by clearer heads than a child's."

"I will not deny that he is young," Obi-Wan conceded. "But he knows enough to know what it is that he needs. Anakin deserves to have a say in his life-and I will not deny it to him."

"You will spoil him," Professor Hendricks said disapprovingly. "Children need a firm hand so that they will do what they are told without question."

He barely spared her a glance. "I will not raise Anakin in fear. And he will learn accountability if he has a say in his life. I believe that this is something that children need to learn, don't you? They cannot learn it if they are beaten into submission."

She opened her mouth but a look from Dooku had her snapping it shut. Face sullen, the woman stepped back.

"Very well, Kenobi, you have made your point. The other applicants for the position are in the library. First door on the right side of that hall," he informed them, turning to indicate the second of the corridors branching off of the main hallway. "You may begin the selection of a suitable teacher for Skywalker immediately."

"Thank you," he replied, voice soft with sarcasm. Squeezing Anakin's hand reassuringly, they made their way down the hall and entered the room.

"I do not approve of this at all, Count Dooku," she said when they were out of earshot. Her lips were tight with suppressed anger. "The boy is intelligent and needs a teacher capable of pushing him to his limits. A teacher who will not coddle him. All they will find in that room is mediocre teachers."

"I quite agree with you, Professor. But Kenobi is right, the boy's future has been placed entirely into Kenobi's hands by both the Council and the late Master Jinn, not to mention the boy himself. It is his place to make these arrangements."

"Kenobi will make a mess of that boy," she sniffed derisively. Her glance down the hallway was scathing and disdainful. "Did you not see how he encourages a dependency upon physical reassurance?"

Dooku's head shook, his voice strangely subdued as he spoke. "You are not Jedi for all that you understand the mindset of the Jedi. As such, I will forgive your ignorance of a fledgling bond for it is honest. A bond between Master and Padawan-especially in the formative years-often consists of communication on both the vocal and the physical level. The more they grow into the bond, the less they will feel the need to reach out in such an obvious manner. They will become more comfortable with a silent level of communicative comfort."

Professor Hendricks looked at him skeptically. "I knew of no such reliance between you and all of your former Padawans, not even the recently departed Jinn was so...clingy."

"It is not so with every case, Professor, just in the majority of them. As for Master Jinn, he did reach out to me often. I…was not prepared for such an intense bond and rejected him many times before he finally stopped doing so. It is something that I deeply regret."

_As do I_, _Master_.

Shaking off the ephemeral voice that spoke softly to his mind, he continued to speak, rather shakily in his opinion. "As for young Kenobi, his path towards this partnership is more difficult than others would be because of the circumstances surrounding its formation. There is already an unspoken price on his head, not to mention that Skywalker is more powerful than the common Jedi. I will do my best to alleviate that burden-but I will no longer try to make decisions for him. Obviously, it is not appreciated."

"He is a fool to reject aid," she sniffed.

"No," Dooku quietly countered. "He is a Jedi Master-without actual claim to the title-with a young Padawan who desperately wants a home. Obi-Wan Kenobi is doing what any good Jedi would do, seeking to help one in need. They will become the greatest pair of Force sensitives this Galaxy has ever known if given the chance. And I intend to see that they have it"

Professor Hendricks shivered at the hard tone in his voice. For good or ill, the boys had found a protector and defender without peer in Count Dooku of Serenno.

654321

Anakin followed after Obi-Wan, wondering if he just should've accepted Professor Hendricks as his tutor. Obi-Wan couldn't possibly want to spend the day doing this, they had only just arrived in their new home. He couldn't want to waste it, worrying over this whole thing. Over their newly formed bond, he could feel the faintest edge of tiredness.

Looking up at Obi-Wan, he could no sign of displeasure on his face. What irritation there was, it was directed solely towards Dooku. At the way the aristocratic man took control of everything from the moment he made the decision they should move to Serenno-without informing anyone on Bandomeer about what was going on.

Truth be told, Anakin didn't care much for it either. Dooku came in and ruined his haven with his scary words and tales of the Sith and what they would do to them.

Obi-Wan looked over the candidates, eyes narrowed in shrewd study. Moving only slightly as he did so, he finished his cursory study and knelt down. "Anakin, would you like to begin?" he quietly asked, drawing the boy out of is thoughts.

Chewing on his lip nervously, he looked about the room, meeting all of the curious-sometimes judgmental-gazes that stared at them. Unable to stand firm under the looks, he moved closer to Obi-Wan, finding comfort there. "I don't know where to begin."

"Tell me what you feel," Obi-Wan softly spoke, guiding him gently. His free hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "This is for you, not me. I wish you to be comfortable with whoever you chose. I want the person to be the best choice for you."

"I…I," he trailed off. Glancing up at Obi-Wan, he quickly looked away. Brow furrowed in concentration, he stared around the room, utterly frustrating himself when he got nothing.

"Take your time, Anakin, there is no need to rush this," Obi-Wan smiled understandingly.

Shyly bowing his head, Anakin let go. He just forgot time and place, allowing himself to be anchored by the reality of Obi-Wan's hand upon his shoulder and within his grasp. He easily reached out into the Force-recoiling at every single person there.

It wasn't that they were evil or bad, they just did not feel right to him. They did not feel very warm in the Force. "None are right," he whispered at last, glancing up at him. "None are for me."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Obi-Wan's head bowed in acceptance. "That's what I felt about them myself," he admitted, knowing that Anakin would know that he'd conducted his own search of the applicants. And because the young boy knew, he would not withhold his own feelings from him.

"Then why?"

"I could not make the decision for you," he said. "For I will not always be with you as I have my own studies to resume. Rest assured, little one, I will not leave you alone. Until such time as we find the one, I shall teach you as best as I am able to."

Rising to his feet, he cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming and waiting for so long to hear what Count Dooku and my decision is regarding your applications. I am sorry to inform you that your trip has been in vain. It is with the deepest of regrets that I must send you all on your way. I wish you better luck in your future endeavors."

Though there were a few grumbles, those assembled left without much fuss. After all, he was incredibly polite and there was no insincerity within him.

Count Dooku entered once the room had cleared, mercifully leaving Professor Hendricks in the hall. "You have found none to suit you?" he asked, noting that none of the applicants had remained behind.

"None are right," Obi-Wan replied. "We shall find the one in due time, lead by the Force."

"I have no doubt about that but what shall you do in the meantime?"

"I shall teach Anakin what I know."

"If that is what you wish and you feel that it is the best course of action, I shall say nothing more."

"Thank you." This time there was utter sincerity in Obi-Wan's voice.

A throat cleared as an older man stepped into the room and waited to be acknowledged. His pinkish white bald head glistened in the light as he inclined it towards them. His golden brown eyes twinkled as they met Anakin's before the boy vanished behind the man who stood up, returning his look curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Jennings?"

"The suite has been prepared for the gentlemen just as you requested," he said, his voice a pleasant rasp to their ears. Like Dooku, he had a soft accent. Even though he liked the way they looked, he couldn't stop his nose from twisting up distastefully at the sight of their outfits. They weren't actually dressed for living on Serenno and he hoped that they could be persuaded to dress finer than those rags they wore.

"Thank you," he inclined his head, gesturing towards the pair who waited. There was a certain air of discomfort about the boys that Dooku picked up on and he decided not to prolong the introductions for fear of what might result. Skywalker's control over his abilities was far from firm-and it could lash out in…unpredictable ways. "Obi-Wan, young Skywalker, this is my major domo, Mr. Jennings. Mr. Jennings, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker.

If he recognized either name in connection to Qui-Gon, he gave not indication of it. "A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen," he said, bowing. Subconsciously, he was studying the pair and could make out faint traces of the young man the Count had brought to Serenno several times in the past.

"The pleasure is ours, Mr. Jennings," Obi-Wan replied, bowing in return. Anakin copied him, keeping relatively hidden in the safety of Obi-Wan's presence.

"Would you show them to their rooms? I am sure that they are weary and wish to rest before we have our evening meal."

"Of course, sir," he murmured, "This way."

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, they bowed to the Count and followed Mr. Jennings up the stairs and down the east wing. Occasionally, he would tell them a little bit about the house or the paintings, the statues or the history of Serenno but, for the most part, it was a silent trip.

"Here we are, do be very careful. Most of these items are worth more than your life. Dinner is at seven and is a formal affair. Someone will be up at a quarter of the hour to bring you down. Do not be caught unready for we will not wait for you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the suite, hearing the door slide shut behind them. The room was a pale blue reflecting the sky at noon time. It had wide bay windows that were gilded in a light silver color. Gentle shimmersilk curtains blew in the breeze of the open window.

On their left was a large fireplace built into a semi-circular pit. There were two gray wing backed chairs near this area that seemed to somewhat flank the bookshelves that ran the length of the wall. Obi-Wan curiously looked at it, amazed at the many books he saw and thought he recognized.

Off to the right were their bags, looking as shabby and out of place as they felt in this room of understated elegance. Two doors were folded over but they could see a little of the bedrooms they guarded. What they revealed was as elaborately rich as the room they stood in.

Looking around and then at each other, they knew things would not get better any time soon.


	14. In Which Things Get Tense

Maul seethed as he entered the place he'd lived in for his whole life. The only place he could call home, though home was not a word the Sith used at all for it demonstrated a weakness and affection for a place. Places did not give power, only his emotions and his Master did that.

And lately, he was beginning to chafe under his Master's attitude.

Dropping to his knee, he waited with his head bowed for his Master. He could feel the man's presence breathing in the air about him and knew better than to demand his attention. It was only on his Master's terms that he would see him.

A sneer crossed his face as his Master called out to him. Rising, he wiped it off his face, kneeling humbly before the robed figure.

"You are displeased, my apprentice." As always, Sidious was not fooled. "You do not see, as I do, beyond the trappings of the Jedi."

"Forgive me for doubting you but what is the point of wasting so much energy chasing after that brat? Am I not enough for our purposes? Have you not made me the greatest, the strongest of our kind?"

"Ah, but my purpose is not simply to eradicate the Jedi as you wish to. I want the Jedi-all of them-to suffer, to bleed, for what they did. I want them to lose honor and respect in the sight of the Republic before it falls because of their arrogance and pride. Their actions must damn them utterly for our revenge to be complete, to be whole. I want them to hide in the shadows, to cower in fear while they are hunted from one corner of the Galaxy to another by all-not just by us but by those they have sworn to serve and protect. That is true revenge, my misguided and deluded apprentice, to make them suffer and live in anguish. Killing them outright is child's play. It is far too easy to be revenge."

Maul did not say anything but his expression revealed his distaste of such a plan. To his mind, it seemed to be to long in the making. It exerted too much effort to be worth the payoff.

"It matters not what you think for I have need of you. Something of great worth to us has been rediscovered and brought to the Jedi Temple. It now resides in the Jedi Archives, waiting for the Jedi Council to find a moment to study it out in great detail. You will retrieve it for me-as soon as possible."

"What is it, Master?" he asked, reluctantly interested in this item if only for the chance to break into the Jedi Temple and prove to his Master that the Jedi were lazy and not worth all of this effort.

Sidious did not answer with more than a, "Think of this as a test of your skills. If you can get past the Jedi without any of them discovering you, you will find yourself back on the path to regaining my confidence."

Maul nodded and slunk into the shadows, leaving the room. An inkling of doubt-possibly whispered by the Force, possibly by his own ambitions-entered his mind as to his Master's true intentions in this matter.

He shrugged it off as not worth contemplation.

654321

Shmi and Cliegg entered the large building they'd been told was the Jedi Temple. Even though it was the most glorious buildings she'd ever been in, she was unimpressed for it was cold and austere. The idea of her little Ani living in such a place as this made her shiver.

This place lacked…feelings and the pure laughter of children. It lacked…love.

A tall woman with blond hair dressed in the familiar robes of the Jedi came down the hall, behind her was a young, brown haired, golden eyed boy a little older than Ani. The two of them slowed down as they got closer, looking them up and down. The boy looked at them with curiosity, the woman…with disdain.

Shmi did not like the way this woman looked her nose at them though she was pretty sure that she was the taller of the two. Standing straighter, she met the cool blue gaze with one of her own.

"What business do you have with the Jedi?" she asked, disdain in her voice.

Not flinching away from it, her voice was quiet as she replied, "My name is Shmi Lars, this is my husband Cliegg. And you are?" There was reproach in her tone as she crossed her arms across her chest, looking at the Jedi expectantly. Cliegg was silent, allowing her to handle matters for he knew that she still felt uncertain about herself because of her past.

Lips tightening, turning white, she introduced herself with obvious reluctance. It was quite apparent that she did not like being taken to task for he behavior, "I am Jedi Knight Tachi and this is my Padawan, Ferus Olin. Your business?"

"I wish to see Master Jinn about my son."

"I am afraid that he is no longer with us. Master Jinn has gone into the Force," for the first time, her voice softened. There was deep regret in her voice.

Shmi's head bowed for a moment, sending out a prayer for his sake. Cliegg squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I am sorry to hear that."

"I'm sorry that your trip has been in vain. Shall I show you out? Or can you find your own way?" she asked.

Shmi's eyes flashed briefly before being blanketed under her lashes. Taking a deep breath, she let out her discontent with the whole situation. "No, Knight Tachi, my business is far from concluded. I wish to see the Jedi Council."

"For what purpose?" Siri asked, starting to feel slightly impatient. "The Jedi Council does not convene to meet just anyone. They have matters of great importance to discuss. They do not handle the matters of the common people."

"Funny. I thought we **_were_** the ones they have sworn to serve," she mildly commented.

"That may be so but they are not going see you just because you ask. Now, Mrs. Lars…"

"Skywalker," she quietly interrupted. "My name is Shmi Skywalker Lars. I wish to speak to them about my son, Anakin."

Ferus and Siri exchanged looks. The air was charged with uncertainty and disbelief. Her name and purpose changed the tenor of the meeting. She did not know how to explain what had happened to the boy, nor was she sure of what _to_ say. The situation was so delicate, saying anything was risky. "I will see which member of the Council is free. Please, wait here until I return. Padawan Olin will see to your needs."

Shmi leaned back into Cliegg's supporting arm, allowing him to be strong for her. She looked at the boy who stood, nervously shifting from side to side, studying them curiously. There was the faintest sneer on his face and, though he was surely not that much older than Ani, he seemed more aged-prematurely so.

For all of their harsh background and all that she did to protect Ani, to give him the childhood he deserved, it had never seemed more worth it to her than it did in that moment. Ani retained an innocence, a wide eyed wonder that this boy, for all his privileged upbringing, never would have. This Ferus Olin seemed over anxious to grow up-and be done with childish things.

She found it heartbreaking.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Ferus finally asked, hoping they'd say yes just so that he could get away from them. They made him uncomfortable in a way he wasn't quite able to explain-even to himself. And he wasn't sure he could keep silent if asked about that boy.

"No, thank you," Cliegg replied. "Padawan Olin, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where is Anakin?"

Ferus shrugged, staying silent.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lars," a female voice said, smoothly entering the tense silence of their conversation. "I am Master Adi Gallia. Would you please come with me?"

Nodding, they followed the elegant woman down the hall and up a series of steps into a wide, brightly illuminated, circular room. There were only a few beings in the room and they stopped talking, facing them as they entered. "Mr. and Mrs. Lars," Adi introduced them, "I would like to introduce you to Knight Mundi, Master Depa Billaba, Master Yaddle, and Master Plo-Koon."

"It is an honor to meet you," Cliegg said, bowing. "Thank you for taking the time to see us on such short notice."

"Matters concerning your son of some importance to us," Master Yaddle said. "No trouble it was to see you."

"What is it that you wish?" Knight Mundi said, fingers forming a bridge under his long chin as he looked at them. His deep eyes were curious as he studied the pair, noting the way they stood as a solid unit, complementing each other completely. It was…very odd and not the way those of his race acted with their spouses.

"I wish to see my son, to know that he is well. And, if he has not found a new teacher to watch over him, I would like to take him home with me," Shmi quietly said. "Though I trust the Jedi, it was to Master Jinn that I entrusted my son to. I released him into his care. As he is no longer with us, I would like to take him home."

Master Plo-Koon sighed a little, it was just as he thought. "This is not an easy thing you ask of us for your son is terribly gifted in the Force. He needs to be taught to control what he has under the proper circumstances."

"I understand," she said. "May I see him?"

They exchanged looks before Master Billaba answered, voice deep with suppressed concern. "I am afraid that Padawan Skywalker is not here."

"Not here? Why?" she asked, proud of her restrain. Her hand clutched Cliegg's tighter and he answered back with a squeeze.

"Mrs. Lars, you must understand that the bond formed between your son and Master Jinn was broken when he passed into the Force. We, of the Council, decided that he should go to a Jedi world where he could heal and continue to learn," Knight Mundi said.

"Where is this world?"

"Bandomeer," a deep voice answered her question. "I am Master Mace Windu-and I shall take you to see Anakin. And why are not all members of the Council here? Informal or not, this is a matter that concerns the entire Jedi Council. When I return from Bandomeer, we shall discuss your appalling breach of conduct."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Would you care to join me for a light meal while our transport is being prepared?"

Shmi smiled at him, feeling a kindness and worry from him that had been lacking in the other members of the Jedi Order that she'd met so far. It was…comforting. "How is my son?"

"Please, Mrs. Lars, may we talk over a meal?" he asked, looking pained.

"Of course we can," Cliegg replied, feeling that this Master Jedi wished to have privacy for their conversation.

In all honesty, it was what he would prefer himself. There was something about this room and this particular group of Jedi Masters that left him feeling distinctly uneasy for all that there was no scorn or derision within them. With his arm guiding her along, they followed Mace into an absolutely breathtaking room-full of more water than Cliegg had even seen.

"This is the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Mace quietly told them. "I have often found it relaxing."

Sitting down at a table spread in the back, Shmi hat to bite her lip to prevent herself from asking-_yet again_-about her son. Questions that were clamoring for attention in her mind, that begged for answers. Her hand shook as she poured out the tea, not seeing the look of sympathy on Mace's face.

"As you know, Master Jinn passed into the Force a few days ago. He was killed by a Sith warrior, of that we are in no doubt. We do not know if he tried to take Padawan Skywalker with him or if he attempted to kill him as well. Padawan Skywalker remained silent upon the subject after he was rescued by Knight Vos.

"I do not say these things to frighten you, although I am aware that such is unavoidable. I tell you this to make you aware of the situation and the very real danger your son-and by extension the both of you-are in." Mace sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking her right in the eyes. "You cannot know how deeply regretful I am for what has happened to your son, for not being more alert to the return of the Sith. We have grown lax over the years and as a result, your son has paid the price for our complacency."

Shmi unflinchingly met his troubled gaze, compassion for him in their brown depths. It was the first time he had ever seen such pure love and forgiveness from anyone-and he knew that it was because of this woman that Anakin was the kind of young man he was. There was strength, dignity, and true understanding of things that the Jedi could not even begin to know within her.

"I know you would never wish for anything bad to happen to those in your care. The fact that it happened is, indeed, very grievous. But worrying over it to the point that you are making yourself sick will not change it. What we must do now is move forward."

"Mrs. Lars, I do not know what to say. We have broken trust with you-caused your son to be placed in the greatest of dangers."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, no. You have not."

"But…"

"Did you mean for Anakin to meet up with the Sith? Did you train this Sith? No. This happened now because it needed to happen for the Sith's return must be addressed. I know that this is something that had to occur-though I am distressed…No. I am angry and I hate that it happened to my son. But I cannot spend my time railing against it. Doing so will not change the past. You are doing what you must to save Anakin, to capture this Sith and bring him to justice. I only wish to see my son, to make sure that he is well and happy."

"You stun me with your generosity and forgiveness, gracious lady," Mace said.

"What grace I have in learning to accept this is not my own, I learned it from Cliegg."

They exchanged fond smiles, remembering the occasion all to well. "It was actually Owen who taught the both of us that simple lesson, dear."

"Oh, yes-over dinner," she laughed.

Mace watched the two of them as he sipped his tea and wondered.

654321

_Author's Notes: It's not that I don't like Siri but I think that she, like Obi-Wan, benefited from knowing Anakin. And since she would have no reason to be paired up with Qui-Gon as in the JQ books, she would not have had any change. Reading about her, she seemed to be a hard character-especially how she ripped into Obi-Wan after the whole Melida/Daan affair. As for Anakin's comment in the last chapter about Obi-Wan becoming more important to him than even his mother, that is supported by EU canon in which he observes that he could survive losing anyone-except Obi-Wan. The only way he'd be able to do that is if he no longer had a heart. (JQ #10 I believe it is.)_


	15. In Which Gold and Silver Friends Arrive

_Author's Note and thanks: I do humbly apologize to everyone that RL and other stories have gotten in the way of this one. This is a small update but I plan to have another one shortly in the future. I just have to transpose the work from hard copy to electronic copy. So, when I get the time, that's what I plan to do. Thank you all for your patience with me. I especially want to thank, Ann Jinn (not a problem, as long as you're enjoying yourself. g I'm sorry about your loss-and yes, RL has a way of interferring with us on a major scale), Stanfield Skywalker (thanks. I love working with Shmi and her perspective of things. She sees so clearly, I just have to keep her around. Hope this lives up to the wait), Phoenix Red Lion (Dooku is quite a surprise to me. I'm glad that he works, he's a bit troublesome for me at times. And yes, he is growing to care for them. Mace is another hero of mine and I love writing him this way but it isn't always easy to keep him identifiable as Mace. As for my boys, I'm trying to keep Anakin from falling. He fell in canon, I see no reason to have him fall in fanfic. lol), ednyadove (Thank you), Sakura123 (know the feeling well, thank you for taking the chance upon my story. Hope you like this chapter), Spice9 (Thanks), and lady sakura (how's this? Thank you.). You guys ROCK!_

654321

Anakin woke up, nestled near Obi-Wan's comforting warmth. He vaguely recalled getting up and crawling into bed with him, scared in this new place. Glancing out of the high window, he saw the sun peeking out through the clouds. Pushing back the covers, he crept out of the bed and over to the window to peer out into the morning.

When even standing on his top toes did not give him a good view of the outside, he looked about and saw a chair near the desk. Carefully, he started to move it, glancing over to make sure that he didn't disturb Obi-Wan with the sound of it moving.

Obi-Wan heard the sound of the moving chair and opened one eye slowly, watching Anakin move ever so quietly over to the window. For a moment, he considered getting up to help him but decided against it. He did not want to interrupt what was Anakin's own appointed task-the first decision he'd made for himself without any prompting from Obi-Wan.

He found it encouraging.

Once the chair was in place, Anakin climbed up and looked out. A gasp of startled delight escaped him, "Obi-Wan," he called out, hopping off the chair. Jumping onto the bed, excited, he continued, "There's a maze and a garden and a beach and some animals out there. Did you know that Count Dooku's got animals?"

For a moment, he felt like a kid again and Obi-Wan, though annoyed to be woken up right after he'd drifted off again, smiled sleepily at him. "Does he really? I did not know that," he replied, hiding a yawn.

"Uh-huh," he said, pulling on his arm. "Get up. I want to go out and play."

"And you can't go on your own?"

"No. It's not playing if you're alone," he replied, as though it was obvious. "Besides, you promised me-you and me at the beach."

"So I did," Obi-Wan agreed, reluctantly moving aside the covers and sitting up. He rubbed his face, still feeling tired. But a promise was a promise. "Well, get up yourself, Anakin. Put on something light. It would not do to overheat."

Once dressed, they made their way towards the foyer, knowing how to get outside using that path. Anakin moved into Obi-Wan's shadow the longer they walked, reaching out, he grasped hold of his hand. For a moment, he thought about asking if they could go back but stopped, reminding himself that the Sith didn't know where they were.

Obi-Wan was safe.

Finally, they reached the door and walked out into the day. It was so bright, Obi-Wan wondered what time it was before shrugging it off. There really was no use in worrying over it now. "Where to first?" he asked, pulling him up to join.

Anakin looked at him, uncertain once more. It had seemed like such a good idea inside. But now, was not sure. Gnawing on his lip-though he knew better-he just stood, eyes pinched slightly against the light, silent.

Obi-Wan just stood with him, patiently waiting for him to make a choice. Although he knew it was difficult for Anakin, he could do no less. There was something new between them now that he'd become his Master and he knew that Anakin expected him to make the decisions for the both of them. And that was something that Obi-Wan simply would not do.

For an instant, Anakin felt angry with him for that-for making him choose. But he could not hold onto the feeling in the face of his patience and love. It wouldn't be right. "Could we…"

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Dooku's voice cut in, sounding vaguely worried.

Obi-Wan silently cursed him even as he turned to face him, a polite smile on his face. "We were going to take a look about, see what kind of place we've ended up in. I don't think that's an unreasonable thing when you've told us to become familiar with your home."

"It is not. But could you not have refrained from exploring until a more civilized hour? The boy needs to have a routine established if either of you are to become comfortable here," he pointed out, shielding his eyes so that he could see them better.

"May be so-but not today, Count Dooku. Anakin and I are settling in and wish to make a holiday with our time until we are more comfortable here. Once we have become accustomed to both the schedule of your household and its…obvious comforts, I shall see to setting up one for Anakin and myself."

Dooku sighed, "I do apologize, Kenobi. I know that my arrival on Bandomeer started our association off on the wrong foot, I do not wish for it to continue. I realize that neither of you wish to be here. I also know that you do not wish to hear this but such discord between us cannot be good for the boy."

"An excellent point, sir. Before I accept your apology, you must realize that I am not the most injured party here. It is _Anakin_ who has suffered the most, not I. I believe that you owe him one for you have continually ignored him and have consistently refused to acknowledge him by name unless you have been left with no other choice. By refusing him his name, you also disallow for a harmonious relationship between the three of us."

True though the words were, it was hard to accept them. Whenever his eyes rested upon the boy, he couldn't help but see Qui-Gon's hopeful face, begging him for acceptance, for affection. For a smile as he showed him the work that he'd done and got correct-work that he'd often struggled with.

One he'd always denied him for he didn't think that he should do so, thinking that it would only breed arrogance in his former Padawan. He also couldn't help but see the boy as the one who had been responsible for Qui-Gon's untimely death.

To call him by name made the reality of this boy real-and gave him a soul and absolved him of culpability.

Glancing down at the boy who had retreated behind Obi-Wan, he really looked at him. His blue eyes were staring at the ground, unwilling to meet his own. It was obvious that he wished he was somewhere else. Or that he could simply disappear from existence.

A pang hit his heart, twisting it, and he could no longer hold onto his anger at the boy. It was not his fault, no matter what. Anakin did not kill Qui-Gon. He knelt down, wanting to reach out to him-stopping short of doing so for the boy would not accept it.

"Anakin?" he softly spoke to him, voice gentler than he thought to ever hear it. He'd certainly never spoken to anyone else this softly-not even Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry for my words and actions."

Anakin was confused. He'd never thought to have someone apologize to _him_ for anything-and mean it. What did one say to an apology that acknowledged and forgave it? Especially when one felt that they did not deserve it? Master Jinn had died because of him-and nothing anyone said would erase that fact.

Obi-Wan was silent, giving Anakin the chance to make up his own mind. Though he could feel the perplexed thoughts racing through him, he knew that this was a decision that only Anakin could make. He couldn't even guide him in this-no matter how much he wanted to.

Swallowing, he quietly said, "I don't really know what to say, Count Dooku, but okay. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Now it was Dooku's turn to swallow. "Anakin, it was not you that hurt me, it was the Sith. I was wrong to blame you for you are blameless." Looking into the boy's eyes, he knew that he did not believe his words. Dooku resolved then and there to do the best that he could-as far as Obi-Wan would allow him to that was-to help him overcome that doubt.

Rising, he cleared his throat and said, "Obi-Wan, I am sorry for my many errors from the moment we met."

"I have already forgiven you for what happened between us was not entirely your fault," he added, acknowledging his own mistakes. "Please, forgive my own behavior. You have been kind to us-even opening your house though I know that it has been hard for you to do so."

"I accept," Dooku said, refraining from adding that allowing them in had not been as hard as he'd thought it would be. That was something he did not understand and wished to think about before saying anything. "Might I offer a suggestion for your morning explorations? I would walk to the beach. It is cool enough that the sun will not brutalize either of you. While it may not seem that way now, our summers can be quite cruel."

"Would you like to join us, sir?" Anakin whispered, glancing up once before returning his gaze to the ground.

Dooku was startled by the offer. "I would not want to intrude."

"You would not. Anakin and I would be honored if you would join us," Obi-Wan reassured him quickly. Gratitude filled him for Anakin's generous heart and example of compassion that allowed him to conquer his fear momentarily to try to soothe another's pain. It never would have occurred to him to ask Dooku to join them.

In that instant, he could see the great Jedi Anakin could be if he ever overcame his fears.

"I would be honored," he finally said. It was something that hit his heart again and twisted it for he well remembered Qui-Gon had often asked him to play-and he would not, thinking it was beneath him. The joy in Anakin's smile made him wish that he'd forgotten appearances and just lived in the moment with his son.

654321

Xanatos deCreon sighed and put aside the last batch of contracts. Kicking the chair back, he rose with a yawn and stretched, anxious for some caf. These past few weeks had been an utter waste of time but it cleared him for some personal time-and he was going to take it with both hands.

It had been several weeks since Qui-Gon Jinn's death had happened and Xanatos was still reeling under it still. He couldn't figure out why. After all, he hadn't spoken to the man in years and thought about him as little as possible.

Looking out at the Telos night sky, he remembered just how he came to be here again. His dark blue eyes were hidden behind a curtain of long, dark hair as he looked down at the city below. The scar on his cheek burned as he thought of the man who'd betrayed him and yet, had been a parent to him as well.

Unable to take the silent franticness of his mind, he turned and walked out, intent on finding the one person he thought of as friend and brother. Only he could help him see his way through this chaos and confusion for it was a gift he had. The keeper of his mind and minder of his soul-Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Hugging his paramour and his son good-bye, he boarded his ship, ignoring the voice that said something was wrong, that he would not easily find what he was looking for.

654321

Three days after their move to Serenno, the boys were walking through the little town, a bit more comfortable in their new setting. Anakin stopped, arrested by a voice in the crowd. It was a normal kind of voice, but what was in it carried into his heart and spoke of the rightness of the voice in his life. Tugging on Obi-Wan's hand, he pulled him down an alley that led to a schoolhouse.

There, in front of the rather quaint looking building, was quite possibly the smallest adult that he had ever seen-outside of Master Yoda and Master Yaddle. She was also old-though, again, not as old as those Jedi Masters. Yet, she had the same ageless aspect about her that they did. In a way, she seemed younger than they did. Her merry, brown eyes looked up as they got closer, smiling and welcoming them without question to the chaos she was in.

Moving towards them, she effortlessly avoided the running children around her. Leaning over the fence, she picked up the latch and opened the door, making sure to remain blocking it part way. "Hi, I'm Martha. Would you like to come in? I've got plenty of room if you would. And if you don't, would you like a sour ball?"

Anakin shyly nodded and held out one hand, surprised when she dropped a bag in it.

"You look like you need it, young one."

"Anakin," he whispered, glancing away from her.

Obi-Wan stood, thunderstruck. Not only did this woman meet Anakin's eyes when he finally looked up at her and not flinch away from the haunted look in them, she fully accepted him without question or thought. She even embraced him and Anakin accepted that warmth, tentatively wrapping his arms around her.

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled at him. Then her gaze rose to star up at him. "And who are you, you who towers over us all so unfairly?"

The boy couldn't help it, he laughed.

Hearing the sound, Obi-Wan relaxed fully into the moment-and the Force. It sang that this was the one, this was the person he could entrust his precious charge to. "I'm Obi-Wan and…"

"You need these to," she interrupted him-not unkindly though, placing a bag into his outstretched hand instead of shaking it. "Come on in, you two. Meet the kids-they'll like you." With nary a trace of uncertainty, Martha moved behind them and practically pushed them both in.

As they left later in the afternoon, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. His eyes shone with a light that diminished the shadows within them, "Can we go back?"

"Of course we can, Anakin. Of course," he replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

654321

Count Dooku looked up from the data pad, knowing that something had happened. There was a sense of peace about them that had been sadly lacking since their arrival. As much as he knew they were becoming adjusted to his home, they did not seem content here. It wasn't obvious but he could feel it all the same.

Now, though, now…there was something new. A sense of peace and belonging-especially with the young Anakin. The boy glowed with it. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

Anakin shyly nodded, then saw the tea already laid out. "Sorry we're late," he whispered. It had become almost tradition for the three to gather for an afternoon tea, though Anakin could not say quite why. Obi-Wan preferred his tea before he went to bed and he didn't like it at all.

The Count waved it off. "You are not late. The tea has just arrived. Please, join me after you have washed up."

"We'll be back."

Returning, Obi-Wan and Dooku talked for a while before Anakin burst out, "We met Martha and we're going back. Is that okay?" he asked, eyes wide with hope as they focused on the man he was beginning to think of as his grandfather.

Obi-Wan looked at him, noticing the startled look on Dooku's face before it disappeared. It was obvious that the Count had not expected Anakin to look to him for any approval, let alone need it so badly.

As for Dooku, he stared at him, shocked by the naked need in his eyes. The boy actually cared about what he thought. Anakin _wanted_ his approval, his permission. Moved and strangely humbled, he thought about it. Finding his voice at last, he simply said, "Of course it is all right. Martha is a wonderful woman, you could choose no better person to be with."

He was unprepared for the quick hug Anakin gave before the boy retreated to his customary place in Obi-Wan's shadow.

654321

Xanatos deCreon sat on the step to the empty house, dumbstruck. His mind struggled to come to grips with the absence of his little brother. The Force gently touched his perception and he looked up to see Master Windu in the company of a couple. They did not look like anything special and yet…there was something about the woman that spoke to him. She felt like someone who knew the Force's touch.

Automatically, he rose to his feet, bowing even as he greeted the Master.

"Mr. deCreon," Mace warmly returned the greeting. Though he was shocked to see the man there, he should have expected it. After all, it was no secret that it was through Obi-Wan's help that he had returned to the light. And that Obi-Wan would have sought his advice on what to do with Anakin because they were friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak with Obi-Wan, though he is not at home. And, really Master Windu, is that any way to speak to a former Jedi student?"

Instead of answering his question, Mace frowned. "Obi-Wan is not home? Do you know when he will be back? I have brought Mr. and Mrs. Lars to see their son, Anakin. He is currently residing in Obi-Wan's care."

"He was not here when I arrived," Xanatos answered, wondering when Obi-Wan had acquired a charge-and why he said nothing to him about it. "Nor did I see any signs of a boy about the house." There was no way to disguise the deep hurt in his voice and eyes.

"Anakin was not in his care for long and only care here after his Master was killed. Tell me, was there signs of a fight or forcible removal from the premises?" Though he tried, he couldn't quite keep the fear out of his voice. This was like a bad dream, one that he desperately wished to wake up from.

It was Mace's fear that sent Xanatos' hurt into hiding and brought out confusion. They had sent a Padawan here after the death of his Master? He'd never heard of such a thing occurring in all of his days at the Temple, usually a Padawan was reassigned to one of the members of the Jedi Council for only they had the strength in the Force to tend to the mental and emotional wounds that such a parting would bring.

"No," he slowly answered. The look Mace was giving him brought him to the awareness that he'd been silent for to long. _Little brother, what mess has found you now_? It was instinctive, this worry for him coming to the forefront of his thoughts. Xanatos couldn't help but imitate the self hug that he'd often seen Obi-Wan employ. It was not enough to banish the fear nor alleviate his worry-but it was something. "There was nothing inside or around the house to indicate any kind of foul play. But that does not mean anything, it could've happened away from here. Why?"

"Master Windu, do you believe that the Sith has come here?" Shmi asked, her hands clasped tightly together to prevent them from shaking. "I thought you said that this world was hidden, that only a Jedi could find it and penetrate the barriers protecting the world from dangerous eyes?"

"What I told you was true. Only a Jedi-or one who has been trained as a Jedi-would be able to find Bandomeer," Mace confirmed, eyes closed against the thought that came to his mind. He did not suspect Xanatos for the man had done everything in his power to clean up his act and to repair the damage his father had caused. He had even betrayed the dark side acolyte who had taught him. So, he knew it was not Xanatos. "It could mean that the Sith was trained in the Jedi arts before becoming a full dark sider. Unfortunately, such a thing has been know to occur. I…" his comlink going off interrupted him and he reached for it, "Yes?"

Quinlan Vos' worried face appeared and his voice was muted with fear and sadness. "I hate to interrupt you as I know how important your mission is but Master Yoda has been attacked."

"Is he?" Mace couldn't finish the question. It was just too painful.

"No, Master. He yet lives-the Sith did not succeed in his attack. But he has taken the Sith holocrons from the archives and hurt several younglings."

"I shall return at once. Thank you, Knight Vos."

Xanatos cleared his throat, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Contact Count Dooku, find out if he spoke to Kenobi at all while he was here. May I place both Mr. and Mrs. Lars under your care? And use your ship?"

"Of courses, Master Windu. You do not even have to ask. May the Force be with you."

"As I hope that it will be with you," he replied. "I am sorry to leave you in this lurch but I…"

"We shall be all right with Mr. deCreon, sir. Safe journey," Clegg replied, feeling more at ease on this planet. Though it was not like Tatooine, feeling the very essence of agriculture brought him a sense of home coming. This was a world-a place-he felt very at home with.

"Thank you."

Once he was gone, Xanatos gestured vaguely behind him. "We should get inside. It looks as though we may get a storm."

"How well do you know this Mr. Kenobi?" Shmi asked him, glancing up once at the darkened sky. A shiver rocked through her as the breeze blew down suddenly, whipping her cloak about them-the former Jedi's dark one almost an omen of things to come as it shadowed him.

"Well enough that he's called me brother for years, Mrs. Lars," he replied, leading the way into the house he knew almost as well as his own. "Though we were not friends in the beginning."

"What do you mean?' Cliegg asked, watching Shmi as she looked about, hungry for some glimpse of her son in this simple dwelling.

The former Jedi bitterly laughed, "To tell you that, I would have speak of my past."

"We have time," Cliegg reminded him.

A clash of thunder rang out as if to confirm Cliegg's words and a smirk twisted his lips, "So we do." Being far more familiar with the way Obi-Wan kept things, Xanatos got a fire started before checking the kitchen. The amount of food still there confirmed his suspicions.

Obi-Wan's leaving had been sudden and not planned. The question remain, why?

654321

_Martha is a character i made up based on someone I really knew. She will not be making regular appearance but as she was someone very special to me, I wanted her to live on. And, yes, this character is very similar to her while she lived._


	16. In Which Grief Is Shared

_Author's Note and Thanks: I am so sorry that I've been so silent lately. I've been swamped at work and in RL-and by this chapter. By mostly stupid things at work, really. But they are prevalent enough to keep me tied down and distracted from my writing. So, I do apologize for the long wait for an update. And I'm even sorrier that this chapter is so short. Thanks to all my faithful and devoted readers and reviewers for putting up with me. I thank you all most sincerely for your continued support and kind words, they mean so much to me. Thanks, Sakura124, cirana, Stormraven, Willow-Bee the Cat, ennui deMorte, stormqueen873, Crystal F. Flowright, PunkAss Rocker Chick, SweetMiyu, insanechildfanfic, and Shawny Wong. I promise that I will try harder to make my updates closer together-and the chapters much longer._

654321

Mace worried.

He never worried over much if he could manage it. There was never anything to be gained by worrying over that which could not be altered. Mace preferred to act instead of react. It had often frustrated his Master when he had been a Padawan, but it made his partnership with Master Yoda work as well as it did for they both filled up the gaps in each other.

When the revelation about the Sith had first come, he'd been concerned. After all, they were supposed to guard against such a happening. When Skywalker had disappeared, his concern had increased threefold. It would never do to have an innocent child fall into their hands, no matter what path his life may be traveling.

But this attack on Yoda was different-very different, so he made an exception to his own, personal rule.

This brought danger to them on another level. It attacked the Jedi at the heart and soul, it left them open to a similar attack. The Sith had (impossible though it seemed) found a way inside, a way to breach their Temple's security. They were back among them, it was true, but they were far stronger than they had known. They had come back with an ability to blend in with the populace so completely that they were not detected by the various defenses they had built into the Temple itself.

Knowing this, he found himself floundering on the shore of doubt. How were the Jedi to fight an enemy they could not find using the means they had been taught? Was it even possible to fight them when Yoda himself had been wounded-possibly fatally-by this assassin?

And now that the captured Sith teachings were back in their possession, did that not make them more of a threat? Put them in a greater position of danger? If ever they needed the strength of the Chosen One, it would be now. How did they tell the Galaxy that the Sith Lords were back? How were they to avoid a witch hunt? The Republic would be filled with chaos if they could not quickly bring this situation to a peaceful resolution.

Pain lanced through him and flowed through the Force, leaving him struggling to breathe under the pressure. Despair filled him as he realized that this could mean only one thing and he wept, fearing that he would not be able to do what had to be done.

He idly wondered if every leader of the Jedi had felt this way, felt such bone shaking fear that it held them captive before he surrendered to the Force's will. With the changes being wrought inside of him to help him do what he had to do-both physically and mentally, he only had time to flip on the automatic pilot before losing consciousness to everything that was happening about-and to-him.

Grief still filled him as the reality sunk into his mind. Yoda was gone-and he would have to figure out how to fill the hole left in the Jedi Order. Somehow, he would have to be who he was and yet, be enough to help the Jedi find their way. He would have to figure out how to handle this new evil without the venerable old Jedi's wisdom.

Even through this pain though, peace filled him as the Force entered him. As the Force reminded him that he was not alone-and never would be. With this comfort surrounding him and buoying him up, he finally and fully let go.

654321

Dooku sat on his mount, watching as Obi-Wan and Anakin rode in front of him, both boys looking uncomfortably out of place on the horses. It was completely obvious that they hadn't the slightest clue to what they were doing.

The sight of it made him laugh, startling him **and** the boys out of their discomfort.

For the first time in weeks, he felt…all right about how things were now. The ache of loss didn't gnaw at him so much and he relaxed into the moment. It felt good to feel somewhat human once more and he couldn't believe that it was because he had finally learned how to live in the moment.

Agony shot through him, causing him to jerk on the reins, completely shocked.

The horse bolted, upset, tearing past the startled boys. Obi-Wan didn't even pause to think about what to do, kicking his horse into gear with only a muttered 'hang on, Anakin'. The boy's arms tightened about him and they easily held on, not take a chance that they might loosen. Nearing Dooku's horse, Obi-Wan tried to hold onto his mount and reach out for the reigns that were flapping freely.

After almost losing control of his **own** horse, he stopped trying.

It was a rather futile action anyway as he wasn't entirely sure he could control **both** of their mounts. "Anakin," he said, as calmly as he could, "Reach out for the reigns. Bring them to you. Visualize them coming into your hand and take them. Do not take them but pull on them as Count Dooku showed us both."

Following his instructions, Anakin relaxed until he could feel nothing but the Force. It flowed through him, answering his call. Both of the horses slowly came to a walk before coming to a full stop. Dismounting with a sense of relief that it had actually worked, Obi-Wan gently put his arms about Dooku's unconscious body and pulled him off the horse. Placing him down on the ground, he searched for injuries but could find nothing.

"It's Master Yoda," Anakin dully answered the unspoken question, wounded by the loss and deeply bleeding because of it. Chilled by the loss of the Master Jedi, he couldn't seem to warm up inside. His arms wrapped themselves around his waist, the reigns loosely held in his fingers. Blue eyes stared over at Obi-Wan, silently pleading for him to come closer and hold him, just hold him until the chill inside his soul departed. "He's no longer there."

Obi-Wan's eyes closed, shocked and struggling to take this in-and wondered why he had not felt it. Why he could not feel it now that he knew what had happened. Was he that bad at sensing things that he could no longer feel anything unless he'd been bonded with them? Had he truly fallen so far away from the Force that he could not feel something like this loss?

Master Yoda…he had loved and admired him ever since he was a youngling. The Jedi Master had been one of the few who had not feared him. He had, in fact, believed in him. In his potential to be a Jedi Knight no matter what evidence there was to the contrary. He'd tried so hard to help the young boy, why could he not feel it?

'_Protecting you from this pain, I am_.'

Blinking his eyes open in shock at hearing the familiar, loved voice, he could barely bring himself to believe that it had happened. Yet, he knew that it did and took a moment to grieve before releasing it into the Force. There were other things he needed to concentrate on right now.

Looking over at his young charge, he took a deep breath. He knew how his request would go, but it was their only choice. And he knew that the boy would be able to do this, contrary to what Anakin himself felt and believed. Obi-Wan _knew_ that he could do this. "Anakin, go back to the house and get help. Tell them what happened here."

His eyes widened and he stared at Obi-Wan, terrified at the thought. Absolutely terrified at the though of leaving Obi-Wan alone-of going alone. "I…but I can't do that."

"Yes, you can, Anakin. I believe in you. You are stronger and braver than you think you are right now. Focus on what you need to do. I know that you can do this," he reiterated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Swallowing hard, he could only sit and stare at him in hopeful disbelief. Hoping another way would be shown to them, though Anakin was no fool. He knew for himself that this was the only choice.

"There is nothing to fear, the Force will protect us. It is not done with either of us yet. Go," he softly ordered him. "You are the only one who can ride unless you wish to stay and have me depart. But we cannot leave grandfather alone."

Slowly, he nodded that he understood. He did not like this idea, was terrified of leaving them alone, afraid they might be taken from him. That he would lose his family once more-this time, it would be worse than ever. He didn't think he could survive if he lost both Obi-Wan and Dooku.

He loved the both of them so much, they were a part of him-though losing Obi-Wan would be much harder than losing Dooku.

"Thank you. I am with you," Obi-Wan reminded him. For a moment, he hesitated but he knew that Dooku would be all right for the moment. Rising to his feet, he quickly hugged Anakin with all his might. It didn't feel quite so awkward anymore. "You are brave, Anakin. Never doubt that-you are brave. No, go. Trust in the Force. It will be with you, always."

Anakin raced off, afraid that he might not be able to go if he didn't leave now. As he rode off, he became aware of a constant stream of warmth running through him, calming him. At first, he did not quite believe what it was. It felt different than anything he had felt before, with the other Jedi and especially Master Jinn.

But he knew what it was-it was Obi-Wan through their bond.

Knowing that he was there, reassured him. Gave him the strength to swallow his fear and complete his task. "Mr. Jennings! Mr. Jennings!" he cried as he neared the house, "Please, hurry! Count Dooku needs help!"

The shouting roused the household. Mr. Jennings came outside, a fiercely disapproving look on his face. Before he could scold the boy for his crass behavior, Anakin spoke again. "He passed out…on his horse…we can't wake him."

Returning to the house to grab a cloak and first aid pack, he quickly rejoined him. "Where is he?" he asked, keeping his voice and face calm. As much as he wished to ask for more details, he could not shock the boy.

Anakin mutely pointed in the direction he had just come from. Hesitantly, he offered as he watched Mr. Jennings start to walk away, "It would be faster if you rode. Come," his voice barely wavered as he waited patiently. He held out his hand.

Jennings saw how the boy trembled and almost rejected the offer. But he simply could not for he realized that the offer revealed the seriousness of the situation. He could see that the boy was more frightened by what had happened to the Count than his offer had.

Passing him the pack, he quickly mounted and they were off. His hold was light enough to not startle to boy, but secure enough to keep him in place. Whether Anakin realized it or not, he was on a very powerful animal-one he barely kept in check.

"What happened?" he quietly asked after dismounting, joining Obi-Wan.

"As far as I can tell, when Master Yoda passed on, he felt it, passing out from the shock and pain. I've done what I can for him but we need to get him inside," Obi-Wan quickly explained, moving away to join Anakin and leaving Jennings to care for Count Dooku, knowing he was in better hands now. "Good job, Anakin. Thank you," he smiled reassuringly at him.

"Welcome," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

Reaching up, he squeezed his shoulder, knowing that both gesture _**and**_ words were needed here. He just hoped that he was doing it right. The Jedi hadn't really taught him how to do this-and on Bandomeer he'd kept relatively alone, the kids didn't really feel comfortable around him. "I mean it, Anakin. You did a good job. I'm proud of you."

Anakin raised his eyes and met the warmth and genuine affection in Obi-Wan's. It bathed him in pure love. His smile beamed out, banishing the shadows remaining in his eyes.

"We need to build a litter to carry him back to the manor. Master Kenobi, help me set it up," he called out, deciding it was all right to interrupt their discussion. "Padawan Skywalker, please keep watch over the Count. Monitor him for us and let us know if there is any change in him at all."

Obi-Wan helped Anakin down, whispering clearer instruction as he did so-and hiding his distasteful wince at the way Jennings always insisted upon calling him Master. It wasn't a title he'd rightfully earned and he really wished that they would understand that they should not call him that.

He couldn't understand why Dooku hadn't corrected them. The Count understood perfectly why Obi-Wan shouldn't be called Master, yet he did nothing to correct them. It was bothersome.

Anakin knelt down beside Dooku and concentrated upon him while Obi-Wan and Jennings unfurled a tarp and pulled out 2 sets of retractable poles. After wrapping the tarp about the poles, they picked up the man and gently laid him down upon it. Wrappings him up in a thermal blanket, they secured him to the litter and then attached the litter to the horse Anakin held for them.

Jennings mounted the horse and waited for the boys to do the same before they headed back to the house. As they came in sight, they saw a doctor waiting with the housekeeper. A woman they'd rarely met but knew on sight.

She was a rather peculiar woman in this house, not being particularly upper crust or patrician like many of the others there. Mrs. Yanda was a short woman with black, curly hair framing a heart shaped face. Brown eyes took in the scene before stepping back and fully opening the doors, giving a look to one of the footmen.

The boy instantly went up the stairs, flicking on switches to light the way as he went. A door on the upper level opened and he entered, getting the room ready for them. Mr. Jennings and the doctor carried Dooku's prone form into the house and up the stairs.

A stable hand came over to take care of the horses from them at that moment. Thanking him, they took a moment to breath before facing the house. Walking into the house then, they nodded at the gathered household, trying to alleviate the fear they saw in their eyes.

Mrs. Yanda shut the door behind them, "Return to your posts. This is no time to indulge in laziness. Master Kenobi, is there anything you or Padawan Skywalker wish?" she asked, wasting no more time. She knew her household and trusted them to do as they were told.

They exchanged looks before he shook his head. "No, thank you. We shall be fine."

She had not expected any other response and nodded approvingly at him. Not only was this young man a practical one, he was good for the Count. She, like everyone else, had worried about their employer when they'd heard about Master Jinn's death.

When he had informer them of it, he looked absolutely dreadful. But then he'd gone to some backwater, mid-rim world and returned with these two, both of whom most of the household knew nothing about. Of course, they had quickly learned who they really were (as things like that rarely remained a secret) and she had been slightly worried about how their presence would affect the Count.

Luckily, the both had settled in and quickly made themselves comfortable. They stayed out of the way, but tried to find ways to include their host in their activities. Slowly, but surely, they had helped him heal.

And that young boy was just a sweet, little darling-if shy and quiet for a boy his age. She knew there was something else to him. He could be a very precocious child, when he put his mind to it, and often ran his Master ragged. "Very well, young sirs. Lunch will be at noon," she reminded them before disappearing down the hallway.

"Thank you," he called down the hall after her. Taking Anakin's hand in his, Obi-Wan led the way up to their rooms. Once inside, he stirred the fire up a bit before sitting on the couch, holding out his arms to Anakin.

Without hesitation or doubt, the boy flung himself into them, holding on for dear life. His tears came easily, but quietly-as if he was afraid that crying out loud would get him in some kind of trouble.

Once Anakin had calmed down, the sense of overwhelming loss hit Obi-Wan so hard, he gasped for breath, feeling unbearably swamped under the pressure. It _hurt_ so much, rather unbelievably so.

His grip tightened upon Anakin and he started to shake violently.

Pain at Yoda's loss and the confusion of the Jedi everywhere, the sorrow of the children as they lost their beloved Master, ripped into him. It was all he could do to keep from crying out at the feeling of it all.

He found that he could barely focus to put it to the side until he could afford to grieve. There were so many here who needed him to be focused, to be strong for them. But the effort of doing so caused his heart to clench tightly, making him feel even worse.

Anakin's arms tentatively moved up and circled about his neck. Now, instead of just being embraced, he was embracing. "Obi-Wan," he asked finally, his voice quiet and still, "Why don't you cry?"

"I can't afford to cry," he mumbled into the boy's hair, feeling selfish for admitting even that much to the already burdened boy. Anakin had too much on his shoulders already, he didn't need Obi-Wan's grief added as well.

"My mom would say that you can't afford not to," he replied.

"Those are wise words from an undoubtedly wise woman. But I must remain strong," his answer was chocked off. Obi-Wan couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Just because you cry doesn't mean you aren't strong," he pointed out, tightening his grip a little bit more. "And you don't have to be strong alone, Obi-Wan. I am here for you. We should grieve together."

Hearing this offer liberated Obi-Wan in a way he was not expecting

No one had _ever_ offered to share his grief before-not even on Bandomeer after Qui-Gon's death. It was both comforting and heartwarming to the grieving man who needed, more than anything, a friend to be there with him. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Obi-Wan gave himself permission-_gave himself the __**right**_-to cry.


	17. In Which Xanatos Explains ObiWan

_Rated : PG  
__Summary: Xanatos explains the past.  
__Author's Note and Thanks : The muse is coming back, ever so slowly. So, this story has made its return. I'm going to be focusing on it, mostly, though I do intend to keep working on "Whatever You Say" as well. I don't know how many are doing double reading duty but I am curious to find out which story you'd prefer I finish first. I'm open to suggestions - though I won't be trying to update both at the same time. I think that's what burned my muse out in the first place. My sincerest thanks to my readers – both old and new – who have continued to support me even through this long drought. I appreciate every single one of you. This work would not be possible without you._

***

Xanatos sat by the fire, the rain pouring outside. Off to his side, the Lars sat on the couch. If he closed his eyes, he could feel Obi-Wan's presence, embracing him in forgiving love without effort. There was another presence here, a younger one, more confused but undeniably powerful. This, then, must be the son of Mrs. Lars – the one Mace spoke of.

"How did you meet Obi-Wan?" Cliegg asked, his arm curled around Shmi. She rested her head against his shoulder, watching the other man curiously. Neither were sure what to make of the man who, for all his apparent wealth, seemed quite comfortable in this rather plain dwelling.

"When he first came to the Temple as a sickened child for his family had tried to drown him because they did not believe in the Force. I'm afraid to say that it happens far more often than we are comfortable with admitting, Mrs. Lars. It is an unfortunate fact of life that there are some in the Republic who are so suspicious of the Jedi and their ways that they would murder an innocent child," he paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I met him again right before I attempted to kill him," he answered with blunt honesty. There was no point in hiding what he had done. It would not only come out in their talk but it was something that he had to speak of. Though Obi-Wan had quite forgiven him, Xanatos had never faced it – therefore, he never forgave _himself_ for it.

At her second gasp, he met their eyes evenly, "I do not excuse my actions in this for there really is nothing I can say to even partly excuse it. I can only deal with what is. I was…insane with grief over my father's death at Master Jinn's hand. Seeing my Master – the man I loved as a second father – kill my birth father…it was hard to process, to even comprehend the reasons for it. I could not deal with it."

He paused and corrected himself, "No, that's not true – I did not _want_ to deal with it, that the reasons behind it were valid, even the only way the situation could go down. I wouldn't listen to anything he had to say to me. I just shut down."

Shmi's look was downright hostile even though she listened to him. Even though she tried to understand, to sympathize with him, she just _couldn't_ understand how anyone with the gifts and chances he had could throw them away.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning and go from there," Cliegg suggested. He was not ignoring his wife's palpable anger but he realized – as with all things – there while there were some things he could help her with, this was not one of them. Her anger was not only because of what Xanatos said but because she'd felt that way herself – she just couldn't bring herself to see that there was not that much difference between them. Had she been treated otherwise, she would be filled with such pain as he was.

Xanatos nodded. While he shivered under the feel of her confused anger, he faced it for there was no honest reason he should have expected anything less from them. "Master Jinn found me on my home world of Telos when I was three years old. Even though he was only a Padawan, he had a deep insight into the Living Force and was rather impressed by the strength of my Force signature. Taking a chance, he introduced me to his teacher – Master Dooku. Of course, he saw what Master Jinn did. Together, they convinced my father that it would be best for me if I was trained at the Jedi Temple. Unfortunately, the Council were not so convinced of the rightness of my being there because I was older than most of the human children brought to the Temple. But they eventually agreed and I entered the crèche.

"When I was of age, I became Master Jinn's student. As I said, I came to think of him as my father over the years and trusted him. Before my final trial, Master Jinn and I were sent back to Telos to help the people. My father had become a tyrant, having become quite wealthy. He got into trouble because of this and his dealings with some…people of ill repute. We were sent to straighten it all out, to help the suffering end on Telos. It did not work out that way for my father was in far too deep for any easy or peaceful resolution. And, I must admit, the idea of wealth over sacrifice, appealed to me, I enjoyed the prestige and power that being his son gave me. Even now, I am still untangling the knot he forged."

"How long ago was this?" Shmi asked, seeing in him shades of what Anakin could become given his own upbringing. They both had known a family outside of the Jedi Temple. They had been far older than most children accepted into the Order were, though her Ani was still far older. And both had seen someone they cared about killed in front of them. Though in Ani's case, it was not by the hand of someone he loved and admired.

She shivered and drew closer to Cliegg, seeking his warmth and affirming strength. Hoping that her feelings were wrong, that Anakin would _not_ falter as this man had done, she listened to him raptly.

"My father's death was about twenty five years ago. My first encounter with Obi-Wan happened about eight years after that. I disappeared for a time, taking over much of my father's businesses and creating my own identity, meeting with dark siders who taught me much. I am not proud of what I did during that period of my life. While it is true that I extricated myself from most of the problems my father caused, I got involved with both the Hutts and the Black Sun in order to do so. I subjugated a planet many have mistakenly believe to be Bandomeer. Even I am not so foolhardy as to try to do something like that to a planet full of Force sensitives. As Bennmeer is one of the moons in constant orbit around Bandomeer and their names are similar, they are often confused with each other."

"If you were there, how did you come across him? Would he not have been on Coruscant, in the Temple?"

"Obi-Wan was thirteen – or was just about there – too old to become a Jedi Padawan. Thus, he was sent to become a farmer in the Jedi Agricorps. It was sheer luck that he was traveling with Master Jinn. Of course, I didn't find this out until later," he shrugged. "At the time, I thought he was Jinn's new Padawan and I wanted to use this new bond to cause him pain. But to my great surprise, he denied it and I could feel that this was the truth. As I couldn't afford to let Obi-Wan tell Master Jinn that I was behind everything, I gave him to miners, knowing that he'd be dead in a few weeks. Fortunately for me, he's a tenacious little bugger. He escaped and found his way to Master Jinn, helping him foil my plans."

"Wait, he was thirteen and considered to old for further Jedi training?" she gasped. Not for the first time, she found herself feeling utterly appalled at the Jedi and their carelessness regarding those placed in their care. Suddenly, the posture and attitude of the young Ferus made complete sense. "So, they sent him away, as though he was nothing? What kind of twisted thinking is that? He was a young child who trusted them."

"The Force is such an all defining, encompassing feature in a Jedi's life that it needs direct, one on one training which can last for years, in order to understand and apply it. And there are not as many Knights or Masters who are available to perform such a task any more. It's intense and a bond is formed between them that lasts all life long, no matter how one feels about the personal choices and decisions or even ethics, of your Master.

"Honesty, I never understood the process of bonding because I was on the Padawan side of it. As the receiver, I never had to initiate it, just accept it – but the strength of these bonds is real. I know that the bonds formed are deep and abiding. As much as I hurt Master Jinn and hate him for certain choices that he made in regards to my father, I miss him. I can't imagine what it must be like for Obi-Wan for their bonds never truly severed under the natural progression of things like mine with him did."

"Mr. deCreon, what would Master Jinn's death do to his current Padawan?"

"If he had one, it would depend on his age. If he was approaching his Knighthood, it would hurt but the bond would already be weakening. To a young child…I cannot even begin to contemplate how confused or scared the child would be upon the bond breaking. If the child would even manage to retain a semblance of their mind under the circumstances…" Xanatos' eyes widened, realizing the implications of her question and the feel of the second Force signature about the home. "Your son was his Padawan when he died," he gasped out.

"Yes," she replied, even though she could see the answer wasn't necessary.

Xanatos' eyes closed, focusing on the second life signature. It was hard because he hadn't done this in years but he had to do something. He could only think of his own son. What would such a loss do to him? Almost pulling back at the pain, he knew that it was fear talking and bore it, pressing forward.

Peace filled him.

"Your son is in a great deal of lost confusion and pain, of that I cannot deny. I will not lie and say that it is not there. Yet, there is also peace and love surrounding him – much of it comes from you."

"And the rest?" Cliegg asked, his arm tightening about Shmi as he felt her tension. She was hurting so badly for her son, even though he was no Jedi, he could feel it pounding over him in tremendous waves.

"From Obi-Wan himself," Xanatos replied.

Shmi sagged with relief, "This Kenobi loves my son?" she half-asked, trying to reassure herself that such a thing was possible – and that it would protect him in this uncertain situation. Love was such a tenuous emotion, so strong and yet, incredibly fragile, that to pin her hopes upon it was a foolhardy act. Yet, she could do nothing less.

She had to reach out and grab hold of something in order to fell that Ani was cared for.

"Yes, he does. And to be loved by Obi-Wan is no small thing – even Master Jinn knows this. He may not have always appreciated it or was always thankful to him for it, but he benefitted from it in incalculable ways – once the idiot let himself feel it," he added.

_I appreciate the sentiment, Xanatos. Your confidence in my intellectual stamina underwhelms me_.

"That doesn't sound anything like the man I knew," she commented, preventing Xanatos from reacting to the ghostly voice that echoed in his mind.

Which he felt was a good thing, for he was not quite sure what to make Master Jinn speaking to him. "I damaged his heart through my actions, Mrs. Lars. I hurt him far more grievously than I believed," he explained. "There is no justification for it. He fled from making another commitment until Obi-Wan reentered his life. If only I had let him in when I was younger," he trailed off, lost in thought.

It was never hard to do when he remembered the young Obi-Wan who sucked his thumb, sniffled because he had severe allergies, tried to convince him that he could read books upside down, and generally made him laugh until tears came to his eyes. Shameful as it was to admit, Obi-Wan had really been his only friend in the Temple and he'd ignored many of his overtures.

Everyone else had been wary of him, not because he'd been more gifted or anything like that – though he did admit to having a natural arrogance. They didn't like him because he could talk about having a family, while most other Jedi never could. Envy was such an ugly thing, even the Jedi were not immune to it – especially when they were so young, that they did not know how to get rid of it. And while he had a temper, Obi-Wan also had a generosity of spirit that allowed him to ignore Xanatos' constant snubs.

"Mr. deCreon," Cliegg interrupted his thoughts after a moment of silence. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with silence, as a farmer it was something that he was used to. But right now, he knew there were other things that needed their attention. If they were going to get anything done, they had to refocus their attention on the matter at hand. The blue eyes turned towards him, refocusing slowly. "You were saying about Obi-Wan and Master Jinn?"

"Master Jinn met him when I caught the pox," he snorted. "Actually, most of the Temple caught the itch disease. Obi-Wan had the worst of it. Master Jinn was enlisted to help take care of the youth, as did our venerable Master Windu. And, much to his displeasure, Master Dooku."

"Dooku?" Shmi asked, that name reminding her of something. "Weren't you supposed to call him?"

Xanatos groaned, "Thank you for reminding me, Mrs. Lars. Master Windu will not forgive me for not following his instructions. Would you allow me to pause this story until I do that?"

"Of course," Cliegg said. "In truth, I wish to know what he has to say."

Rising, he walked over and pulled open a drawer, searching. "That's odd," he finally muttered.

"What is?"

"The comlink is gone," he replied, looking through another set of drawers. "Obi-Wan is a creature of habit. He never deviates from his plans without good reason. I don't like this at all."

"What are you going to do?" Shmi asked. "Is there anyway that we can help?" Though she did not feel comfortable going through Obi-Wan's things for she did not know him, she wanted to help. Sitting around and doing nothing did not appeal to her. She was sick of doing nothing more than travel about, following empty leads.

As comforted as she was by what Xanatos was saying about Obi-Wan, Ani was _**her**_ son. She needed to help him anyway she could.

"Could you search that room for it?" he pointed to the one on their right. "I'll search Obi-Wan's room, I've been in there before. Mr. Lars, since you've been in Master Windu's ship, do you remember seeing a portable comlink there?"

Cliegg though, trying to picture the ship's contents. His head shook after a moment, "I'll go look," he offered.

Xanatos negated that option immediately, "Not while this storm is going full tilt. I've heard stories about people who die merely from being exposed to the charged air. Most storms on Bandomeer are merely rain storms – but this is an electrical storm. We are lucky to be on a planet that was settled and built by the Jedi. The homes and other buildings are designed to absorb and use the energy. It's why I made sure the power was completely shut off. Take a look around out here, I might have missed it because it's not where Obi-Wan usually keeps it."

As Shmi had already left, Cliegg nodded. He really did not want to do this, though he understood the necessity. They needed to find out what happened before it was too late. Still, it felt like an invasion of this man's home.

Xanatos walked towards the back, not really seeing anything. Before he started to search, he heard a muffled sob and turned towards the room Shmi was in. "Are you all right?"

"This was his room," she sobbed, holding something in her hand. "I made this for his fifth birthday. He never took it off, said it was the best thing I could give him. Oh, Cliegg!"

Opening his arms, he held her, letting her cry it out.

Knowing she was in good hands, he went back to searching for the comlink. Having no success in the usual places, he tried to think like Obi-Wan would. Stepping back, he felt something under the heel of his boot and moved it, watching as whatever it was rolled under the bed. Stifling a groan, he bent down to retrieve it – finding it resting against a data pad.

Pulling them both out, he put aside the pen and activated it, startled to see an image of Obi-Wan. Since when did data pads do this?

"_Xanatos, this message is specifically keyed to you alone. By now I'm sure that you've noticed that I'm not home – and don't look at me that way. This is far from easy for me to talk of for my home has been on Bandomeer for so long, I never envisioned a path away from it. I never thought a day would come when I would have to leave. Even if I had envisioned it, I thought that I would always be able to talk to you before I left._

"_Sadly, circumstances have contrived to prevent that from happening._

"_Still, I could not leave you in silence and doubt over my affections for you, my dear brother, so I did the only thing I could think of. I left you a message on a data pad – but it was due to Anakin that the security of it was almost assured. Anakin modified the data pad so that I could record this image, so that you could hear my voice and see me. He is quite intelligent when it comes to all things mechanical._

"_My comlink has been moved from its usual spot – before you turn this off, allow me to finish. There is the slightest chance that the measures taken to safe-guard it can be breached. If this recording is stopped, even paused, it will delete the whole thing._"

Xanatos froze, grateful for the warning.

"_I know you feel very confused by the emotions that have welled up within you because of Master Jinn's death. To feel so isn't a bad thing. It merely means that your heart is still working and that you have come to a point were you can remember and see the happiness and good he brought into your life. He was a father to you and you loved him. Worry no more over the proof that you can feel for him, that you have unconsciously forgiven him for what happened on Telos though it stings your heart still. You have always been a good man, even when you were lost to the light._

"_Grieve, Xan, it will do you good. And I am not just talking about grieving for Qui-Gon. Now is the time to properly grieve for your lost innocence and for your father, for the loss of time that occurred because of events spiraling out of your control._

"_It is time to let go of all those wrongs and negativities, Xan, and live once more in the light and love you have found already._

"_I am sorry that I cannot say all of this to you in person as I am sure that you need to feel the truth of my words in the Force – and I have come to realize that there is comfort in being held by another. I am also sorry to tell you that I do not know when – or if – I shall ever see you again in this life. Into my life has stumbled another brother, a young Anakin Skywalker – and he needs me. Through no fault of his own, he caused a Master/Padawan bond to form between us._

"_Oh, stop laughing. It is __**not**__ very funny._"

As though laughter was really on Xanatos' mind. Apart from hysterical bursts of it that was. Obi-Wan, the self-exiled Jedi Padawan, now a Master with a Padawan in tow? _He must be going insane for he's always been far to conscious of his status as an exhile to be comfortable with this_, Xanatos laughed on a sob.

"_Don't be angry with me for deserting you but, due to some particulars in Anakin's abilities, the Sith are after him. They wish to make him an apprentice. It was they who killed Master Jinn – brutally and right before Anakin's eyes. They tried to take him captive and he was so afraid, that when the Sith grabbed hold of his braid, he jerked away so hard, it ripped out._

_I've never seen something so…Xan, it scares me what this Sith is capable of doing, what he wants to do to an innocent young man._"

Xanatos was shocked to hear desolate anger in his voice. This was bad – Obi-Wan **never** got angry over anything. While it was true that as a youth he'd had a temper, his years on Bandomeer had taught him control and that anger was futile. The presence of it made him seem almost inhuman and he worried over what it would do to his little brother. Obi-Wan didn't know _how_ to deal with such feelings anymore for his time here had allowed them to fade away.

He'd never come across anything that made him angry or upset. Once he'd learned control, he'd never run into a situation that brought about extreme emotions in him. Now that a Sith was on his tail, there would be no way to avoid the temptation the temptation of giving into the darkness. While it was true that it would empower him, he'd also run the risk of getting lost.

A sigh echoed his own.

"_I just don't know what to do, Xan. I've never dealt with children – even your son has been someone I have ill related too. And I cannot escape the very fact that Anakin is one. Though his experiences have prematurely aged him, he is still a child. And our Master burdened him._"

_Not a surprise_, he thought darkly.

"_Don't be angry with Qui-Gon. He was put in an untenable situation by both his pride and the traditions of the Jedi. And don't blame the Council either, we are all what we've been raised and trained to be, for good or for ill. Xan, this whole situation spiraled out of control when Master Jinn met Anakin. He made a promise to his mother – one that he really had not the power or authority to make – and, in order to keep it, made a choice._

"_I know what you're thinking – stop excusing him. Stop justifying what Qui-Gon did, Obi-Wan. And you're right, I shouldn't try to do so. But I see his side so clearly, as clearly as I see the Council's, that I can do no less. I'm trying to do the right thing._"

Xanatos shook his head, _You always did push yourself to hard_.

"_I'd tell you where I am but I don't want to put you in the line of the Sith. It's probably to late if they've figured out where he is now. I'm sorry if they have – so terribly sorry that I have put you, your son, and your lovely wife in danger, my brother._"

The image flickered as Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, nodding to someone. Xanatos strained to hear any telltale signs of the person, to see if he could hear a voice to go on. But all he could hear was the silence and the sound of static.

"_Xan, I don't want to say good-bye - especially to you. I have never been very good at it. But there is no way that I can say that I will see you later for I don't know if I will. Fear for me not, I am in good hands. I trust in the Force and the path it has laid before me. I know that you will always feel me near you. I love you, big brother._

"_The Force will be with you._

_And Lolly is in my trunk, just waiting to give you a hug._

_Your little pain in the butt brother for always, Obi-Wan._"

Xanatos sat in the darkened room, tears streaming down his face. Alone, he moved to the drawer and pulled out Lolly – Ugly, Unlovable, Raggedy Lolly as he affectionately called the ragtag _thing_ Obi-Wan had adopted out of all the toys the Senators had donated to the Temple during the pox epidemic. Of course, for some strange reason, he never called it that to Obi-Wan's face.

And the Jedi Council hadn't wanted to accept the gifts. Ultimately, it was decided that it would show wisdom if they accepted the gifts in the charitable manner they were given in. What was stressed was that the toys were for all, no one had one for themselves – except that one.

"_What is that thing_?"

"_It's Lolly_," Obi-Wan's childish voice said, "_No one wanted her cause she's so small and they say she's ugly. So, I get her on account that no one really likes me either. Do you think she's ugly, Xan?_"

"_That's Padawan deCreon to you, youngling Kenobi,_" he coldly replied, looking down at him,_ "And you know full well that a Jedi does not have possessions._"

His face puckered up in thought for a moment, then a smile brightened it, "_Then I belong to her. I'll be her Obi-Wan, that way I'm not breaking any rules_."

Holding that doll close to him, he curled up into a tight ball on the bed and wept until the tears no longer came. Exhausted, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

***

_About my mathmatical skills, they have a tendency to suck majorly. So, the errors are mine alone. Hope you can forgive me. Also, I'm going to be changing my penname in a few days to match my lj name - eryn-skynobi._


	18. In Which A Decision Is Reached

_Rated : PG_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. Believe me, if I did, a lot of the prequels would have made more sense with the Original trio._

654321

Mace stopped outside the doors of the Temple and breathed deeply, feeling calm return. Releasing his grief and fear into the Force, he walked inside, meeting Quinlan with a few Knights and Masters. "I'm here," he simply and softly said, knowing that words were needed to assure the Jedi that he was real and with them. "Where are they?"

There was no doubt that he was not talking about Yoda. Even the venerable Master was not ready to say the words.

"The children are in the crèche under Masters Bilaba and the Allie sisters," he quietly said. "Master Fisto is examining the library and the hall around it with Master Unduli. The older Padawans are in the training room with their Masters. Master Windu, what are we going to do? What is Obi-Wan to do? Is he ready for this?"

Sighing once, he replied, "What we always do, trust in the Force and let it guide us."

"But what about Obi-Wan?" he pressed. "What about the fate of Anakin?"

Grasping Quinlan's arm, he looked around as they moved to make sure that none of the Jedi were aware of their words. While it was no secret that Anakin had left, very few in the Temple actually knew where he was.

The fact that Quinlan knew was disturbing. "How did you know that?"

"Master Windu, insult me about my appearance being less than Jedi, even take me to task about my attitude and methods of doing my work. But don't insult my intelligence," he said, a hard edge in his voice that the Korun Master had rarely heard.

"I don't mean to but we thought to keep it a secret for as long as we could. There is too much at stake here – and I am not referring to what he is. Anakin is a child of the Jedi, we must protect him regardless of a prophetic statement regarding hm. Hopefully, the majority of the Knights are still in the dark regarding Anakin's whereabouts.

They walked into an alcove and Mace studied the man intently. "As for what is going on, that is a matter that I must speak to the Council about first." Mace didn't want to tell him even that. But he knew that the other man would press until he got the answers he sought. Mace preferred that those answers come from him. Then he looked at him, curious. "I didn't know that you knew Obi-Wan."

"I don't know him, not that well," he moderated the answer. "But I do know that he's got Anakin – and that he's the important one. He is, after all, our Chosen One and the Sith want him."

The sound of crying stopped Mace's scathing reply about how an esoteric prophecy did not make Anakin important – it was the boy himself who did. Having been through a similar experience as he'd been born with the ability to see fractures and shatterpoints, most Jedi had expected him to be able to foresee events and help avert them. The pressure had almost made him crack, it was only through Master Yoda's patience and guidance that he'd found a way to deal with it all.

They turned to see a youngling hugging the wall, clinging to a blanket of green. Her amber eyes were deadened – not sad like those of the other Younglings, but _deadened_. There was a painful looking scar tracing the line of one check to the other, ghastly inflamed.

For the moment, he ignored the fact that the girl should have gone to a healer to have the wound taken care of. There were more important matters, such as what had happened and how to help her heal from the damage. Mace knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Xinga, what happened?" His voice was soft, knowing that the Iktotchi would pick up on anything amiss in it.

Her head shook, the downward curled horn brushing against his hand. Panic spiked the air as she closed her mind and eyes against remembering.

"All right," he soothed, scooping her up. Holding her close to him, he felt one arm curve about his neck and hold tight. A wave of relief filled him that she was able to reach out, to trust. "You don't have to talk about it right now, it's going to be all right. Quin, didn't you say that the Younglings were there when it happened?" The shortened name felt awkward on his tongue, almost disrespectful, but he knew the children knew Quinlan by that name. That had started partly because the Youngling Quinlan had been considering as a Padawan couldn't pronounce his name – and the man preferred informality to establishing respect.

"Yes," he slowly replied, horrified at what Mace was suggesting. Vaguely, he recalled what he'd told him but that Master Windu would not have been informed of what they saw on the security feed. Not only had the Younglings been there, but…he stopped that thought. Right now, they couldn't afford to upset Xinga further. It was rather a miracle that she was staying with them in such a state of calm after her probable ordeal. "You think?"

"It makes sense," he sighed, unable to comprehend what kind of horrors must be in her mind. "Quinlan, see if you can gather the Jedi Council together. I'll see to it that the Junior Padawans take care of the children. If you see Master Unduli, ask her to report to the Medi-Wing."

"Sure," he said, relieved to have something to do – even if it was something a Padawan should be doing and not a Knight. Still, he couldn't escape the feeling that there was something that Mace was keeping from him. And while he knew that the Master Jedi owed him no explanation, he wanted to help him carrying this for he felt that this was somehow his fault for not protecting Anakin better.

Walking slowly down the hall in the opposite direction that Quinlan had taken, he felt the weight of expectation – of leadership – settle heavily upon his heart, his shoulders. Unlike in his youth, there was no one to help him carry it, to ease him over the cracks.

Xinga's breath was warm against his throat. Feeling it, he sighed quietly and came out of his thoughts, worried over her. Worried over all the children in the Temple. There weren't enough healers to help them deal with what happened. And death was not easy for anyone – but it was even harder for a child.

On the ship, he thought that he'd come to grips with his new place. That he'd accepted what had happened to Master Yoda and was able to do what he needed to. But being in the Temple, feeling the loss of the Master and the riotous emotions of those around him, he felt adrift once again. The presence of the child was the only thing that kept him focused.

"You wished to see me, Master Windu?" a voice quietly said, a silent sob there.

"Yes," he replied, turning to face Luminara as she walked in. Her eyes widened fractionally, seeing the child he carried. "We found her on the alcove. Could you?" he let his sentence drift off, trusting her to fill in the blanks.

"Of course," she murmured, reaching out and gentle touched the child's forehead. Once Xinga had fallen asleep, she took the lax body from Mace. "Do you believe that she is one of those the Sith outright threatened in order to defeat Master Yoda?"

"Though I had not heard that part of the tale, I am sure of it," he grimly replied. "How are the others?"

"Some were injured before Master Yoda could stop it from happening," she choked and had to stop momentarily. Mace waited until she regained her composure, knowing better than to lecture her when it was something he'd been doing all to often lately. "If not for that dirty trick, Master Yoda would have defeated the Sith. I really don't know what to do for them."

"You are doing all right. Do his injuries tell you anything?"

"Its too early for anything to be conclusive, sir."

Master Bilaba walked over to them, much to Luminara's relief. She didn't like not having the answers to questions regarding patients. And even though her heart was involved and grieving, this situation was no different in her mind.

"You're back." The relief was evident in Depa's voice and eyes. As much as she valued Master Yoda, had enjoyed his counsel and comfort, the presence of her own Master was a comfort in this trying time. It was ever this way between Masters and Padawans, though they tried to ignore that reality.

"Yes," he nodded, a half-smile on his face. "Would you please ask Adi to join us, Master Unduli? There are a few things I know now that need to be discussed in Council."

"Of course," she replied, hearing the strained sound in his voice. The sound concerned her for they needed him to be steady, to be there for them. Without Master Yoda, they had only one beacon to turn to now – Master Windu. She hoped that he was strong enough for them. Once Adi joined them, Luminara watched them walk off, hearing Depa ask, "How are Anakin and Obi-Wan?"

And wondered over the tense, "Later," that was Mace's answer. She really hoped nothing had happened to the boy, though she wondered over the reference to Obi-Wan. What did he have to do with them when he was no longer counted as part of the Jedi Order? With Master Yoda's death, the Sith's rather volatile return, the last thing they needed was for their Chose One to die – or fall to the Dark Side.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she joined the other healers. The children needed her help and attention more than puzzling over the fate of the Chosen One did.

Besides, she didn't really believe in that nonsense.

No one person should ever be chosen to save everyone against all odds and completely on their own. It just didn't seem right.

654321

Dinner was a quiet affair for neither Obi-Wan or Anakin was in the mood to speak or eat. Anakin sat as close to him as he could, not wanting to let him out of his sight for even a second. The silverware clanking against the plates lightly was the only sound in the room.

"Master Kenobi," Mr. Jennings said, entering the room. Obi-Wan's pained expression was acknowledged but disregarded. In his mind, Obi-Wan had a Padawan, therefore he was a Master. "Count Dooku is requesting your presence."

"Thank you," he quietly replied. Taking a moment, he cleaned his face and hands with a napkin and placed it upon his nearly empty plate. "Come along, Anakin."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he asked to see you only," Jennings said, regret in his voice.

"I'm quite sure that he did – but he's going to get the both of us anyway," his reply was firm. With Anakin following after him, he walked passed him. The climb up the stairs was slow and neither really wanted to do this.

Pushing open the door, they entered a somber room. This was a room they had never entered for it seemed to be an invasion. The dark furnishings completed the feeling of something not quite living in the room and they both shivered. Though a fire burned cheerily bringing the only light and warmth into the room, they only had eyes for the man on the bed.

Count Dooku no longer looked as pale as before but there was a frailty to him that had not been there before. It was as if the weight, the loss of Yoda had finished the job of aging him that had begun when he lost Qui-Gon.

Yet, his eyes held a light that they had never seen before from him – a light that warmed them. "I had wished to spare Anakin this sight," his voice was smooth as ever but aged.

A trembling hand rose, silencing Obi-Wan's instant reply. "But I know that it was more about my pride than sparing him this sight. It seems that I owe you a thanks for you swift ride to get help, Anakin."

Peering around Obi-Wan, he shyly smiled before hiding again.

"I know that you do not want to hear this, my children, but we must return to Coruscant. We must return to the Jedi Temple," Dooku's statement was bald. And weak sounding though it was, there was a conviction to it that could not be mistaken. "I will not lie to you, there is much danger in this course and we may not get a warm welcome."

"Then why must we go back?" Anakin asked, voice small in the room.

"The Jedi will have need of the hope that their Chosen One offers," he replied, coughing slightly – and not just out of disgust with the idea of sacrificing a child upon the alter of martyrdom. "With the unfortunate lose of Master Yoda, there is great unrest and fear in the Temple. If the Sith were to strike at this time, they will find it easy to defeat the Jedi."

"I thought you did not believe in that nonsense," Obi-Wan said icily.

"I do not," Dooku firmly reiterated his stance. "Nevertheless, there are many in the Order that do. It is an unfortunate truth that he is an important symbol of hope for the Jedi. They need him to regain their equilibrium. Without him there, I fear for the future of the Republic and the Jedi Order itself."

"Anakin is a human being," he argued. "I will not have him treated as less. I will _not_ allow him to continue to be objectified by others."

"You do not understand," Dooku started to speak.

Obi-Wan interrupted, "Oh, I understand well enough, sir. You wish us to go back so that Anakin will become a tool, a thing, to be used to destroy the Sith and nothing more. The Temple will make a machine out of him, capable of balancing the Force but lacking in what he truly needs to be a Jedi. But I tell you firmly that I will not stand back and let that happen to him.

"I will not!"

They turned and left, stopping when Dooku called out, hating the words even as he spoke them. "Do you think that we will not be affected by what is happening to the Order? You of all people should know better, Obi-Wan. You were once a part of the Order and know full well what it is like to be amongst their numbers.

"The Jedi Order is the hope of many but even they need hope sometimes. And they decide the moral course of the Republic, though they have become far too political of late. I admire your determination to keep him safe but this Galaxy has become very dangerous to us all. There is no safety for any of us, only a temporary refuge amidst the chaos. With the Order around him, Anakin will have protection from those who would do him harm."

"Physical protection, yes, that he will have," he bitterly agreed. "But what of his soul? What of his own sense of self-worth?" He faced him again, meeting his eyes evenly and looking for an answer to a question that had no easy or comfortable one.

Anakin stood, listening to the back and forth between them. Fear raced through him even as truth burned inside – he had to return. As much as he feared it, he knew who he was – knew what he was. As much as Obi-Wan wished to protect him from that painful and lonely fate, Anakin knew that he could not. No one could.

"Will you be with me?" his whispered question pierced the air.

Obi-Wan looked pained. He was quiet for a time which stretched taunt under the strain of it. Kneeling down, he could not help but feel the weight of that gaze – that old gaze of his boy. This boy who had become his family. "Anakin, I can make you no promise in this. Because I did not finish my training, I have no real place in the Jedi Temple."

"But you are my Master," he protested. "That gives you a place with me there."

"The boy has a point," Dooku said, voice almost as strong as it used to be.

"Yes," he agreed slowly. "But you know how weak a point it actually is. Whatever the circumstances are, the fact remains that the bond is unsanctioned."

"By the Jedi Council," Dooku interrupted quietly but firmly. "But the Force has created it. In the end, that is what will stand. They will acknowledge your right at the side of Anakin or they will perish in arrogance and ignorance."

Thought he words were heartening, they were not what Anakin needed to hear. "Don't you want me with you anymore?"

"Even if I were to never see you again, I would always wish to be at your side. You are my family, the only one I've ever had, Anakin. Save for Xan," he soothingly said, catching him up in a hug. "But there are times when what one wants cannot be attained. Rarely do we get what we want in this life and this time is no different. I love you, never doubt that – but circumstances at the Temple may prevent us from being together. There are no guarantees, Anakin, and I will not pretend otherwise. Still, if that were to happen, I would always be at your side in the Force."

There was a scream inside Anakin, begging to be let out. All he could feel was the unfairness of it all. He swallowed it down, clinging to Obi-Wan instead. Fear rose in him, fears that if he let go, he'd never see him again.

And he couldn't take that, he just couldn't.

Why did Obi-Wan always have to be so rational? Why could he not just give him this one promise? Would it really be hurting that much if he were to do so, if he were to admit that he was afraid of losing him?

_The only way to destroy fear, Ani, is to face it – not run from it_. He could hear those words echo in his mind as they had the first time his mom had said them to him.

"We'll go back as soon as you are well and able to travel," Obi-Wan's voice was painfully old sounding. A tear slid down his face, dropping onto Anakin's head. The words neither had wanted to hear spoken had been uttered and there was nothing more to be done.

To Coruscant they would go, together.

Dooku was silent, understanding all to well the agony in his boys. In that moment, he swore to do whatever he had to in order to keep them together.

When Xanatos opened his eyes, he couldn't figure out where he was. Nothing looked familiar in the gloom of the ordered room and he couldn't feel the warmth of Anninta beside him. Memory clashed upon him as he rolled over and saw Lolly.

He shuddered in its wake.

_Obi-Wan was gone_, he thought, _gone to hide away due to an unfortunate twist in fate_. There was nothing he could do to help him out because he didn't know where he was.

Slowly, he rose and walked out, smelling the food for the first time. The sound of singing caught his ear and he studied Shmi, noting how happy she seemed. It utterly baffled him for how could she be so positive in the face of such loss. Even though he'd learned to let things go, he'd never been able to reach the point where he could be so…at peace with events.

"Good morning, Mr. deCreon," she greeted him as he stumbled to a seat. "Are you all right?"

"Obi-Wan left a note," he replied, covering a yawn with his hand. "He and Anakin fled to safety, though he did not tell me where they had gone."

Drawing in a breath, she slowly let it out. It was much as Cliegg had thought and she was grateful for the confirmation. Her son was not kidnapped but safe, even if he was with a stranger. "At least we know that they are alive and left of their own free will. Would you like something to drink? You've got your choice of juice, caf, or milk."

"How can you be so calm about what's happened?" he asked, confused by her attitude and actions.

The way she was going about her day, as though there was nothing unusual about it, he couldn't comprehend her calm and strength. This was her _child_ in danger, taken far from her, and she was dealt with it. "How can you act like you don't care that Anakin is Force only knows where with a man you know nothing about, only what I've told you?"

Forcing herself to relax under what felt like an attack, to put the knife aside in order to address him, she held his eyes for a moment, "Mr. deCreon, how would it help Ani any if I were to worry myself sick? I cannot change what has happened to him. He's fled to safety and I have to trust in the promise made to me by Master Jinn that he'd see to it that Ani was safe. I must trust in the unspoken word of this young man Kenobi. My son's fate is out of my hands – there is nothing I can do for him."

"I'm sorry," he softly said. "It's just that I have never met anyone like you. Those I have come across who have suffered similar losses, weep and cry over it. They do not carry on, they wait for someone to fix what went wrong."

Her smile was warm, showing her forgiveness. "That's part of the problem in the Republic. We rely on others to take care of us and our problems. We don't do it ourselves and become lazy, crippling ourselves. That is not to say that we should not ask for help – there are times when we need the aid of others. There is no shame in accepting help. The shame comes when we refuse to do for ourselves what we have the capability to. I will do what I can, ask for help to do what I cannot, and be thankful for it."

"You realize that much of the Galaxy would find that idea preposterous."

"I find much of the Galaxy to be filled with fools," she said it with such a straight face that his laugh was stopped, realizing that she was serious. When Cliegg came in from outside, the three conversed for a while, eating the meal she'd prepared. Their fears were always in the back of their minds but still, they enjoyed the breakfast.

Xanatos' fork dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers, the sharp clatter of it pierced the conversation like a clap of thunder. "Grab what you can," he ordered, standing suddenly, straight backed, "And get to the ship."

Cliegg automatically rose, grabbing what they had brought. Shmi doused the flames and started to put the food away. Her motions were quick but calm and efficient. Both looked at him when he opened the door, "What's going on?"

"The perimeter has been breached. I have to warn those in town but I'll join you soon," he said.

"What if they don't believe you?" he asked.

"I can't make them believe me," he said. "But I have to try, hoping that their ability to feel the Force will let them see the truth of my words. Truly, I hope their time here will give them as much strength and resiliency as you both have."


	19. In Which Brothers Are Reunited

_Rated : PG_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own these guys._

654321

Sidious couldn't believe it. He simply could not believe that his apprentice had taken the Sith holocrons and fled. Just what happened to him in the Temple to make him think that he could just leave? And how _dare_ he think that he could just disappear with that knowledge. Those holocrons were not Maul's but were _his_, as was his suddenly idiotic and wayward apprentice.

It irked him that he couldn't leave Coruscant now to retrieve him.

Luckily, he only employed the best and, while bounty hunters were not his preferred choice, he knew one with skills that rivaled Maul's own. Though hopefully, he could impress upon the man that he wanted Maul _alive_. The only one who had the right to determine his fate was Sidious himself.

None other should presume to take that away from him.

654321

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat side by side in their quarters, quiet. The boy tentatively looking at him occasionally. Neither had said a word since leaving Dooku's room. "Are you angry with me?" he finally asked, daring to break the silence. But he took care not to look at him let he be broken when he answered.

"Never," he avowed, crushing him into a tight hug. One that Anakin didn't protest to, returning it with equal fervor. "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"For what?" he asked, voice muffled by Obi-Wan's robes.

"Everything," he replied, "Or nothing. I really don't know what I'm apologizing for specifically, except for hurting you. I didn't mean to."

Anakin wanted to say _I understand_, but he couldn't. Yes, there was a part of him that did understand what Obi-Wan was feeling. But he didn't understand at all why it happened. And he couldn't say _I know_ because he didn't. All he could do was hold on and hope that Obi-Wan understood what he did not.

After a while in which both of their shaking eased, Obi-Wan asked, "When do you think we'll really be able to leave?"

Though he wanted to say never, he knew that wasn't an option. Now, that he'd made the choice, Anakin knew he couldn't hide from it. There was no hiding from the truth, "I'd say when Grandfather is well but I don't know. Do we have the time?"

"We'll find out tomorrow," Obi-Wan promised. His back hurt from leaning over, so he shifted and moved until they were leaning on the arm of the couch. A sigh of relief escaped him. He yawned, covering his mouth quickly, "Excuse me," his words came reflexively.

He could've saved his breath. Anakin slept, curled up in his arms. Yawning again, he made a mental note to call Martha in the morning. Of all the people they had met, she was the only one he felt needed to know the entire truth of their situation. He was going to miss her for she'd been invaluable to him. Odd as it was, he knew he'd miss her and the kids who constantly surrounded her.

Knowing they shouldn't sleep on the couch, he still couldn't bring himself to get up and care.

654321

"That was disappointing," Xanatos said as he entered the ship, "But unsurprising. This is a Jedi safe world, they would never expect an attack upon it."

"Where do we go now?" Cliegg asked.

"We go to Serenno to see Count Dooku. As he was the last to see them, or so I hope, he should be able to tell us what happened to Obi-Wan and Anakin. It's the only thing we can do right now," Xanatos finally decided. "I don't know what's going on in Coruscant but he might."

The Jedi ship came into sight of Serenno's main port, wondering at the lack of activity. Xanatos shrugged it off and helped Shmi out, breathing in deeply. "It is as I remembered," he murmured, slightly distracted by memories he wasn't expecting. And then something caught his attention, something that felt familiar and a wide smile crossed his face. It was all he could do to not bolt from the place and run heedlessly in the direction of the presence.

"Are you all right?" Shmi asked, watching him and wondering if they would have to flee without answers.

"Obi-Wan's here," he answered with a smile. "He's actually here!"

"What?" she gasped, head swiveling jerkily about as if she could see this man.

"Well, not here as in this very port but he's here all the same," he said, giddy with relief. Since he was there, it meant that he was safe. "Now all we need to do is get to Count Dooku and that won't be easy for he's a very private man."

"So, what are we going to do?" Cliegg asked, ready to get things moving forward.

"Xan?" a voice asked, startling the trio who'd been walking the street towards the city. "I don't – though I should – believe it. Xan!" As the words escaped the man's mouth, the two were embracing tightly.

Their guide couldn't say a word, not a single word. He just held on tight, tears escaping his eyes.

After a few moments, they separated. "Who are your companions?"

"Forgive me," he apologized to them. "This is Cliegg Lars and his wife, Shmi – Anakin's mother," they finished together.

"It is an honor to meet you sir. And a distinct pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am," he quietly greeted them, no trace of the boisterous man of before. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and after his dream, I know that seeing you will ease Anakin's mind. Come along, Count Dooku has granted me use of his carriage," he invited.

"What are you doing here?" Xanatos questioned.

"Checking travel conditions to Coruscant," he replied. "Because of Master Yoda's death, we are going back." Nodding at Jennings, he made quick introductions.

"Why do you need to go back?" Xanatos asked, truly puzzled. "I hate to bring it up but you aren't exactly a Jedi. So, why?"

"Because Anakin is," Obi-Wan simply replied, in the tone of one asking if there was any other reason. The carriage stopped after a moment, "Be right back. Mrs. Lars, would you care to join me?"

Something in his voice warmed her heart and she nodded, following him up the wooded path. In the distance she could hear laughing children and wondered where they were. Mr. deCreon hadn't mentioned that the Count had any young relatives with him. And though it was possible that he had merely forgotten, she didn't think it likely at all.

"Martha," he called out and Shmi saw a tiny woman look up and wave to them in welcome. After a moment, she put the now laughing child she'd been holding down and joined them once he'd tottered off to join the others. "I'd like you to meet Anakin's mother. Mrs. Lars, this is Martha – Anakin's teacher."

"Hello," Shmi said, accepting the hand and finding it both gentle and strong.

"He favors you," she replied with a smile. "You've been worried about Anakin but you shouldn't be. You have done a great job raising him. He's not only a smart boy but a kind one. He's over there."

Shmi thanked her and then walked slowly away, feeling nervousness fill her. After all this time, she dreaded seeing him as much as she looked forward to it. The group of children wrestled and joked about, unaware of her presence. But one stopped what he was doing and looked up, sensing something they couldn't.

Blue eyes met brown and shock held them immobile for just a second before love and happiness flooded them with recognition, "MOM!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and rushing towards her. Throwing himself into her open arms, he held on tight, joy coursing through him. It drowned the fear he'd felt over her, filling him with relief that she was alive – and that she was here with him. "Mom," he said again, love in his voice.

"I missed you so, my little Ani," she whispered, hugging him closer. "I love you."

"I love you, mom – and my new dad and brother."

"How did you?" she asked, drawing back to study his face. The earnest love assured her that he was being honest. Still, how had he known?

Anakin smiled shyly, "I saw them. Do you like Obi-Wan?"

"He seems…nice but he isn't like Master Jinn," she cautiously answered, glancing back at him. He was in earnest conversation with Martha. It was hard for her to believe that just two weeks ago, she thought she'd never see Anakin again. Now, he was in her arms again – and he had someone else in his life. A person she knew nothing about. She felt uncomfortable around the man for, unlike the others she'd met, she couldn't quite get a fix on him.

"Mom, he sees me," Anakin quietly said, "Not just something unusual he found. He sees _**me**_."

_He sees me_, the words rang in her mind and she shook her head subtly. What powerful and compelling words they were. She was silent on the ride home, holding Ani near her. Her eyes studied the quiet man across from her, taking in the tension he tried to hide. How silently stressed he looked – and yet, he never brought attention to the fact.

No.

Instead, he eased their worries and burdens, shouldering them as if they were his own. The conversation flowed with truths – things he never tried to hide from them, including his own ignorance of the way things were. She should have been troubled by this. By the way he spoke of such things in front of Ani, it could not be healthy to talk of such things in front of him.

He was just a boy.

Yet, Ani seemed to bask in this treatment. Contrary to what others had done, when he offered an opinion, it was not devalued. Instead, Obi-Wan took the comment as of worth, there was discussion and clarification if needed. She wasn't sure what to make of this.

"Obi-Wan," he tentatively said, waiting until their eyes met. The closer they got to home, the more a thought had pressed forward, begging for attention. "What are we going to tell grandfather?"

"Grandfather?" Xanatos mouthed, turning to look at Obi-Wan. There was only one person Anakin could be talking about. But he remembered Count Dooku. The man had been strict – very strict – and did not allow any kind of familiarity at all, not even with his former Padawan.

"The truth, Anakin."

"But what if he won't allow them to be with us because they are my family," he fretted. "I'm not supposed to have them with me, remember? I'm supposed to let them go."

Obi-Wan slid out of his seat and knelt in front of Anakin. Gently taking his hand, he squeezed it, "Then we will not stay. Anakin, you cannot be afraid of telling the truth because you fear the outcome. The truth always comes out no matter how hard we try to hide it. If we want to do our best, we cannot build upon lies. Don't worry, young one, we'll be fine."

Anakin smiled, relieved. "Get back in your seat before we start moving again, Master. You're supposed to be setting a good example for me to follow."

Xanatos laughed, "I see why you like this kid."

Obi-Wan rose and sat back down, "Very funny, Xan. I like him because he's Anakin – the rest is just a bonus."

After a while, they arrived. Jennings opened the door and helped them out, "I shall announce you, sir."

Cliegg and Shmi looked around, taking in the vast lands and the rather embellished – if stern – home before them. "And I thought that the Jedi Temple showed great wealth and prestige."

"I can't believe Ani's been living here," she replied. "Yet, it's much nicer than the Temple, warmer and kinder somehow. But it's not…"

"As welcoming as Obi-Wan's?" he finished. "Yeah, I agree – and not just because Obi-Wan's home reminds me of the homestead. It's because his is more lived in than this place. I don't see how anyone could be comfortable making casual use of this place. It's a house, not a home."

"Sad, isn't it?" she asked. "They have all of these things – things that make them comfortable and take away much of the burden of life – but they don't have any idea about how to live at all."

Count Dooku stood at the top of the stairs, leaning heavily upon his cane – the only concession he made for his weakness. Though he felt much better, there was an air of aging upon him that was new and rather discomfiting to him. Losing Yoda had been another blow, another reminder of how fragile life was and how it could easily be lost. Looking down at the assembled group, an irritated frown crossed his face at their unwelcome presence. Easily recognizing both Xanatos and the presence of Anakin's mother, he irrationally felt that this was an unforgivable breach of his hospitality.

"Obi-Wan," his voice rang out, the cold displeasure obvious. "I would like to speak with you." He turned and walked away, trying not to lean upon the cane. It would never do to walk away weakly and hope to hold a strong position.

Anakin grabbed his hand, panicked.

"It's all right, Anakin," he soothed. "With or without him, we will not abandon your family. Why don't you show them to the den and have Jennings make you some tea? I am sure that they could do with some refreshment after their long journey."

"But…" he started, trailing off.

"As much as I'd like you to be with me, we cannot leave our guests alone. This is a strange place to them – especially your family. You would not wish to be left alone, without a friend. Be their comfort, Anakin, for I'm not going to be far from you," he reminded him, kneeling down to hold his eyes evenly.

"Okay," he straightened up after a moment and stepped back from the hug, watching as Obi-Wan walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at them – but it was tense with worry. "The den's this way. I'm sure Jennings already had a light meal for us. Mrs. Hess thinks Master needs to eat more and usually has something prepared for after I get out of school."

Entering the room, they noted that it seemed more lived in than what little they'd seen. "This is our favorite place to be outside of our quarters. So, how did you find us? And why?" he asked, passing out the tea.

"Watto called after he was visited by a Sith," she replied, trying to keep calm as she thought about that call and the way he'd looked. "At least, that's what he believes it to be, though he couldn't be sure since there has never been a definite look to the Sith. For all I know, he could've been a Dark Force user."

"It was a Sith," Anakin said, curbing his fear. "I saw him on Tatooine in a dream, that's how I knew you were in danger. His Master sent him to your farm to retrieve me. While his orders were to leave you alone, I doubt he would've restrained himself if you had found him."

Cliegg grasped his wife's hand, "Is that why you did not come home?" There was no hesitation in his voice in proclaiming that his home was Anakin's as well.

"No," he took a deep breath. "I had already sought refuge with Master Obi-Wan. Master Jinn made me promise to find him should anything go wrong on our mission. He said that Obi-Wan would protect and take care of me. I didn't understand what he met – but then I met him. I would not be as safe – or as sane as I am if I had gone elsewhere, even if I was with a Jedi Master. For they, like much of the Jedi, see me as the Chosen One. That I am merely a prophecy – but not Obi-Wan. He doesn't care about my past or what I am prophesized to do. He cares about me without reservation.

"Mom, as much as I want to come home with you, I need him. There is no way I can do what needs doing without him. I'm sorry," he finished, meeting her eyes steadily.

"Are you sure?" Shmi asked, not quite comfortable with this adult declaration. This was not – and yet it was – the Anakin she knew.

"I am as sure as I can be," he replied. "Are you mad?"

"No," she shook her head. "Disappointed but I am mostly filled with relief. You are safe and you have found safety with someone who will take care of you. Knowing that, I can let you go."

"But it won't be like before," he promised. "Obi-Wan will let me write to you. And even if the Council forces us to separate, he will let you know how I am doing."

"Why would they force you to part?" she asked, under no illusions about this. It would be by force – emotional more than physical – that would separate the two.

"He's not a Jedi," Xanatos said, as if that explained everything. Which, to anyone raised in the Order, was a perfectly reasonable answer, "And your son is to be a Jedi."

She bit her lip to prevent herself from saying it, though it was plainly obvious – her son was still a slave to others. He had no real control over his life, none at all. She had sent him away, thinking that he would have a better life but his life was still the same. While his outward appearance was better and he was given every meal and taken care of when ill, he remained under the control of others.

Others who decided his fate based upon the strangest set of strictures and beliefs, ones that did not seem to care at all about what was right and best for each individual person. Decisions were made based solely on their traditions, without thought or care.

As much as Shmi did not fully trust or care about Obi-Wan, she did not want them separated. He, at least, seemed to truly care for Anakin's welfare. And Ani gravitated towards him in a way that he hadn't with Master Jinn for all that he had worshipped the man.

"I know, mom," Anakin's soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "I know what I am – but it's different than before. It doesn't seem that way but it _is_ different. We are all slaves to something, whether we want to be or not, and I understand my Master."

"Rather heavy discussion for tea time, would you not agree, young Skywalker?" Dooku asked.

"Is there ever a good time for heavy talk, grandfather?" he asked, somewhat impertinently.

He was surprised by the almost insolent sound to the question. Taking a closer look, he noticed that the lines that encircled the boy's eyes had eased. Clearly knowing that his mother was alive and well had done much to ease and relax Anakin. He seemed more complete and less burdened.

"True enough," he agreed. "Forgive my rudeness earlier in overlooking your guests. I am Count Dooku, welcome to my home. Obi-Wan tells me that you are Shmi and Cliegg Lars, Anakin's parents. I am pleased to greet you once more, Xanatos."

Once the greetings were completed, he sat down, his hands on the cane as it rested before him. "Tell me, what news have you of Coruscant?"

"Not much more than you have, perhaps even less," Xanatos admitted, feeling more than a little discomfited by Dooku's unnerving stare. He wished that Obi-Wan was there. It almost felt as if the count was holding court. "I had actually gone to see Obi-Wan at his home where I was met by Master Windu and the Lars. He left as soon as he got word about Master Yoda. To be honest, we had all just barely arrived before everything happened.

"I see," he nodded. "Are you to journey with us when we leave in two days? Or will you be returning home?" The question was directed at them all.

"To be honest, Count Dooku, we had not thought that far ahead," Clegg replied, focusing on him. There was something almost pathetically tragic about the man – and yet, he was not as stern or unyielding as the other Jedi they had met. For whatever reason, Count Dooku had a humanity that they did not. There was something rather teachable, approachable about the man. It was clear to him why Anakin could call him grandfather and not be rejected. "We had not expected to find Anakin and Obi-Wan here."

"Then why did you come?"

"From what Master Windu said, you were the last person to see Obi-Wan. We came to ask you where they had gone. If you don't mind my asking, what do you plan to do on Coruscant?" Cliegg asked.

"Offer our aid in this time of tragedy and do my best to keep Anakin and Obi-Wan together. They were brought together by the Force for a reason. I do not want that to be thwarted," he said. "If I cannot convince the Jedi Council that this union is the will of the Force, I will rejoin the Order and take Anakin to be my Padawan."

"Really, grandfather?" Anakin was shocked to hear this. He knew how broken Dooku was, how disappointed he'd been with the Order and the way they grieved. The fact that he was willing to go back – and for him – humbled him.

"Yes," Dooku confirmed. "But it would be a mere formality. I have no wish to fight against the Force."

"Will they allow that?" Obi-Wan quietly asked, entering the room. "It breaks tradition."

"That may be so but I will not flout the will of the Force. They will accept it for they are experts at ignoring and overlooking that which they do not wish to see," he sardonically said.

"Still, it is a deception. I do not think this is something that should be hidden away. Shadowed, as it were, by secrecy and a veritable wall of lies," his head shook at his words. "I believe that would defeat the purpose for it would make the Master/Padawan bond Anakin and I share a thing of shame."

"Have you never heard of a necessary lie?"

"I have also heard that the end justifies the means," he acidly retorted. "Neither of which I believe is applicable or appropriate to our situation. To live like you suggest not only makes a lie of your Padawan bond with Anakin but makes the one I share with him a mockery."

"You are far too noble for a failed Jedi."

"But just right for me," Anakin fiercely defended him. "The Jedi Order would be far better off if there were more Jedi like him."

Xanatos interrupted before an argument could break out. The defensive stance Obi-Wan held did not surprise him – but this did. He was amazed by Anakin's immediate and honest defense of Obi-Wan, by his clear eyed view of one of the problems besetting the Order.

_There may be_ _something to this Chosen One business after all_, he mused. "Either way, we still have the problem of what to do with the Council. As much as I wish to help, with the exception of Master Windu, I doubt anyone n the Order would accept my help."

Dooku's reply was slow in coming, but thoughtful. "That is a valid point and yet, I believe that you would do as much good in Coruscant as Obi-Wan will. Your experiences in the world will come in handy should we need to weed out any problems that we are not equipped to see."

"Are you talking about bringing war upon the Jedi Council?" Obi-Wan asked, appalled and horrified by the idea.

"It may be the only way to stop the total extinction of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan," Xanatos gently said. As stated, his experiences on the seedier side of life had opened his eyes up to the truth, rot can hide even in the best of circumstances.

"It may be so but it does not make the idea any less repugnant. These are our brothers and sisters, not invaders. We are talking civil war, even if no actual blows are exchanged. This will cut into the heart and soul of the Republic," he argued.

"For generations, the Jedi Order has been the symbol of peace and hope to many of the disheartened, the downtrodden. Our discipline and actions have kept the peace, has staved off wars in this Galaxy. If it comes to open, civil war – we are threatening the lives of those we have sought to protect. We cannot enter into this lightly. The cost is nothing short of everything."

It was a sobering thought. They were still, allowing the reality of Obi-Wan's words to sink in.


	20. In Which Great Harm Is Done

_Author's Note : Sorry it's been so long between updates but RL happened. And I'm both happy and sad to say that this story is finished – but ends on a cliffhanger. It ties up some loose ends while leaving things unanswered. I plan to start a sequel to this soon. But it might take me some time since I intend to finish my "Whatever You Say"_.

654321

Mace left the Council chambers, visibly aged in both spirit and body. Seeing Quinlan in the hall, he only marginally brightened. "Have you heard any word from Xanatos?" he asked, reasonably assured that if there was any news, Vos would have heard it. The man had his finger on the pulse of everything in ways that Mace preferred not to think about, though he knew he could count on him for reliable and steady information.

"No," he said. "Why? Was he not dismissed from the Order?"

"Yes, but he and Obi-Wan are friends. If there was anyone he'd turn to for help, it would be him."

"What aren't you telling me, Master Windu?" he asked, uncomfortably aware of the deception – though that was not the word he wished to use – in the air. "And don't say you'll tell me later. It _**is**_ later."

Mace sighed, knowing that he owed Quinlan an explanation after all that the Knight had done to help him during this trying time. As it was, the Kiffar had been exceptionally patient with his evasion. "Let's just say – keeping this between us – that they are not on Bandomeer. We arrived and found Xanatos waiting outside Obi-Wan's home. He told us that there had been no one there when he arrived. When I received your call, I asked him to contact Count Dooku and find out if he'd seen them. I was hoping to hear from him by now."

He paused, rubbing his neck in agitation though he knew it did no good. "I fear that they have fallen into the hands of the Sith. Yes, Master Galia?"

"There is a holographic message for you," she said, bowing respectfully to him. "It just came through."

"Thank you," he accepted the pad with a worried frown.

"Why would he send a holographic message instead of calling you?" Quinlan asked, knowing where Mace's thought had gone.

"I don't know but I want you to pick a team to travel to Bandomeer. There's something wrong," he finished, watching as both Quinlan and Adi left.

"_Master Windu,  
__Danger is coming. I could not convince the people here of it's imminent arrival.  
__As for the count, I was unable to reach him.  
__The Lars and I are going to Serenno, perhaps he will receive us.  
__Xanatos_"

He was not reassured by the message, especially the reference to the inhabitants who should know better than to ignore a warning, no matter the source. The Force was still strong in them. They should've heard any warning it had to offer.

Even though he was worried about Obi-Wan and Anakin, the worry for those on Bandomeer took precedence in his mind.

4321

Maul knew that time was running out for him. Of all the impulsive things he had never done, this first one was purely suicidal. He had to find some place to think, to recuperate from his surprisingly hard won fight with the troll.

All of his fights with the Jedi had ill prepared him for one such as Master Yoda. Even though he'd heard of his reputed skill, had known that he was one of the top swords beings in the Galaxy, he hadn't believed it possible for the troll was a _Jedi _and since when did they have skill? Yet, the little troll had been far stronger and more his equal than he'd expected – or thought was even possible.

There were very few places he could go that his Master didn't have spies upon.

Or that he could easily reach in his condition. The discs burned in his pocket where he'd placed them. They must contain important information for his Master had wanted them – so much that he'd ordered him into the very heart of the Temple complex.

It was this deliberate risk to his life that had partly spurred him into flight. Knowing Sidious wanted that boy, wanted to wait for their revenge, he realized that his Master did not share his own vision of a future ruled by the Sith. As a result, he would have no place in his Master's new world.

As a Sith, he could understand why he was being betrayed.

As a Sith, he knew what to do about it.

He hadn't expected any consideration but he'd expected not to be used to bring about his own death. The twisted devious mind of his Master, he could admire. Even want to emulate it – but that was not the role he'd been trained for. What he knew was action, was following orders without thought or question for in doing so, he had always achieved his goal.

Now, he must become a different kind of Sith.

Again, the discs burned.

They were teachings from the true Sith Masters, perhaps it would be in his best interests to serve one of them for a time. Perhaps it was time for the apprentice to become the Master.

In order to do that, he needed to finish his training and find an apprentice of his own.

A wicked smile crossed his face – one his opponents knew before they expired.

He had fought Master Yoda – and won, barely and by the skin of his teeth. And, he admitted to himself, through trickery. Sidious had never done as much. As strong as his former Master was, he was not as strong as Maul knew himself now to be. Soon, when he was a Master himself, he would return and fight Sidious – and kill him.

He would then destroy the Jedi.

654321

Their sensors spoke of the trouble they would find brewing below them, as if their own Force senses had not told them of it. This would not be a simple evacuation. They did not look forward to fighting the fierce entity that raged below at all.

The feel was one they knew – and had always lost in battle whenever they met up with her. Now, they would be going straight into her chosen arena. Exchanging glances, they knew they had no choice. Not only was it their duty, but it was the right thing for them to do.

It was the only way to end this agony of existence.

With trust in the Force, they buried their doubts and fears.

They walked into the fray.

654321

"Master Kenobi?" Shmi's voice echoed in the quiet room.

The man looked up and a pleasant smile came to his face. He put the book aside and rose, bowing to her and gesturing for her to come in. "Please, Mrs. Lars, do not grant me a title I have not earned. You may call me Obi-Wan or Kenobi if you do not find it comfortable to address me by my first name. I answer to both."

"You don't seem quite like the other Jedi I have met," she observed, "Or even those called fallen Jedi."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not," he said, looking bemused. "So, I must ask you to explain what you mean. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," she sat across from him, studying him intently, silently.

Much to her surprise, Obi-Wan exuded a soothing calmness.

Whereas Xanatos had squirmed and Master Tachi had been annoyed and impatient. There was none of the briskness that had filled the apprentice Feris Olin nor any of the subtle disdain of the Council Members she'd met. There was about him the familiar sense of Master Windu, that calm authority and comfort of being that the other man had exuded. Obi-Wan seemed to have that calmness in abundance.

Contrary to her expectations, he seemed to be quite content to let her study him, allowing her the chance to gather her thoughts in silence. Unlike Qui-Gon who'd been compassionate with her but also seemed impatient with her situation, Obi-Wan exuded care for her, for her son, for everyone around him – but even he seemed to need something.

The thing was, she wasn't sure he knew that he was seeking it himself.

"You're not impatient or exclusive like some I've met," she hesitated, not wishing to point fingers at anyone. This was, after all, his pseudo family – and thus, Anakin's. "There is a calm about you but you are missing something. I don't know what it is though."

"I don't have a sense of family."

"What?" Shmi blinked, unable to believe he'd put his finger on that vague something.

"Even though we are a family, the bonds of affection that tie other kinds of families together, we do not have that," he candidly admitted. "Our upbringing has disallowed the connection that grows between families – particularly that between a mother and child, even an adopted youth develops that strongest of connections.

"For the most part, a mother's devoted love is the first and only experience a Jedi will ever feel of unconditional love. True compassion comes from this source and we are taken away while still young, unable to truly connect with others.

"At one time, this made sense. The Jedi Order must have believed that it was the only way for the Jedi to develop compassion for everyone. They felt it was a way to help the Jedi to steer clear of the darker emotions that come from love. The Jedi do not really learn love until they have become a teacher. Even then, it is different from the love that exists between you and Anakin.

"In knowing Anakin, I can see the difference. He is extra-ordinary not because of his Force abilities but because he can love unreservedly now. He forgives without hesitation. For he learned it in his youth, from you and your example. While the both of you may have borne the title of slave, he never was a true slave because of you. For that, I thank you."

Tears were in her eyes as she said, knowing it for the truth it was, "Anakin's truly safe with you. I will not interfere." This was not what she had expected of this man. Yes, he was a man unlike Qui-Gon. There was no way to deny that.

And yet, he was as Ani had said – Obi-Wan saw him as an individual and cared about him.

"Obi-Wan. Mrs. Lars," Dooku's quiet voice said. "It is time for us to go."

Rising, they approached him. He stepped back to allow her to walk in front of them.

Dooku put out his hand, "Are you all right?"

It was not just a question he asked because Obi-Wan's feelings about what they were going to do had never been in doubt. He understood where the younger man was coming from, why he felt the way did. Contrary to his own appearance and actions, he was uneasy about battling the Order over this – especially as the loss of Master Yoda still tore him apart.

No, he was concerned because of Mrs. Lars' words. If only he'd come in before, he'd know what happened between them. There had been something in her voice that told him that she would've taken Anakin away – bond or not – had Obi-Wan _not_ reassured her mind over her son's emotional wellbeing.

Smiling a little, he nodded. "I'm going to be all right. It's just a lot to take in at once. It feels like," here he trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. And so, he began to make the trek towards the waiting craft.

"One is going against nature by taking on the Jedi Council?" he asked.

"Yeah," he agreed, stopping, almost surprised though he knew he shouldn't be.

As a Jedi, Dooku had been nearly unrivalled in the diplomatic field. It was just one of the many things that had made his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon flourish while his with Master Galia had failed. He and Qui-Gon had balanced each other. Adi's sharp mind had been far too much like his own.

Obi-Wan wondered if there was something to be learned from that. If the balance came from the differing viewpoints rather than from a compatibility of talents and thoughts.

"In a sense we are going against our very nature. As Jedi, the Order isn't just some vague conceptual entity. It is home and family. Everything that they are, we are. We are fighting our own souls and against everything we, as Jedi, have ever stood for. For thousands of years, the Jedi have been the eye in the storm, the place of refuge from strife.

"The keepers of peace and the ones to whom others turn to for light and inspiration.

"We are taking the storm into the Jedi Temple and unleashing its power and fury upon them as we must in order to start things anew. What we plan to do is nothing short of destroying what once was in order to remake it into something the Force wants it to be," he paused, mulling his words carefully. "Something unknown to us and, as a result, it is very frightening to us. We are changing everything for everyone and not just those in the Order. But we cannot let these fears define us, to stop us.

"We must face and walk through them, until we are all that remains behind."

"The Jedi would say that fear leads to the Dark Side," he reminded him. "It is one of the basic lessons we are taught."

"The Jedi are only partly right, Obi-Wan. It is the inability to conquer our fear, to face and overcome it that leads to the Dark Side. Fear in and of itself is nothing but an emotional reaction to any situation. You will also recall that we are told to act on instinct," he commented. "You would not be standing here with me if you did not know that this is the will of the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded, thinking of Anakin. As afraid as he was of the Sith and what was to come, he was facing it. He'd come so far in such a short amount of time that Obi-Wan wondered if he really needed a master teaching him at all.

To his perception, the Force was training Anakin to be what he was supposed to be. And yet, he was deeply grateful to have some small part in this, to be considered as friend to the young boy who had taught him so much. The two of them started towards the ship.

"Thank you," he quietly said.

It was so startling in light of their conversation that Dooku stopped walking and looked at him, really looked at him, "For what?"

"Opening your home and your heart to us," he smiled. "It was not an easy thing for you. I know you still struggle with us – especially since Anakin is so like Master Jinn. But you do it and I am grateful for the reminder of what it is to show true compassion in the face of adversity and pain. Thank you," he reiterated.

"Obi-Wan," he stopped speaking. For perhaps the first time ever, he was struggling for words. "It is I who should be thanking you. With very little to go on and no understanding of my real motivations, you put your faith and trust in me. I became family because you and Anakin took that risk."

"Can I join this gratefulness fest?" Anakin asked, impishly smiling at them. "Or is this just for grown-ups?"

"Get over here, little one," Obi-Wan genially ordered, arms opened to hug the boy. "Gratitude is for everyone – which is why I'm thanking you."

Anakin's reply was muffled, "It's an attitude."

"One of the few that I will ever encourage. One should cultivate gratitude, even when it is not always easy to be thankful. Unfortunately, life does not always give us situations that we are grateful for," he could not resist offering that bit of wisdom.

Anakin pulled back and looked over at him. "Yes, grandfather. Now, let's get going. I have a feeling that we might be too late to stop the Sith from doing something really bad."

654321

Knight Vos wiped his sweaty brow, shaking his head in consternation as Knight Mundi passed in front of him, leading Aurra Sing away.

She was still spitting vile fire and venom at them. It had only been pure luck that allowed him – them – to defeat her. Like her former Master, she'd learned many ways to fight, not all of them completely open – and her time as an Anzati altered assassin had only sharpened her gifts.

The innocent slain attested to her terrible skill.

Quinlan wept, knowing none would begrudge his tears. Master Tholme approached him, resting his hand companionably upon his shoulder. The two stood, bathed in a blood red sun, surrounded by death. "This is wrong, Master Tholme, that such a work could be accomplished by one person. How can such…pain exist in one person to such a level that they can disavow any semblance of humanity and be reduced to such utter and complete barbarity?"

"A Jedi would say that the Dark twists a soul. A Jedi would caution against letting fear and anger gain control over one for that will lead one down the path to the Dark Side," he stopped, letting his thoughts gather into a more cohesive pattern.

And finding such an attempt impossible.

There was no easy answer to the question his former Padawan asked of him. In truth, he could not find any comfort in the tenets and beliefs of the Jedi himself.

"And you?" he asked, looking at his Master.

Master Tholme was silently contemplating his answer. "I would agree with the Jedi answer but add that the pain comes from a source of hurt and betrayal. Aurra Sing was deeply hurt by the detached and precise nature of her Master. There are not many who can read what is not being spoken. Unfortunately, she was one such soul. What she needed to hear the most, her Master was ill equipped to provide. When the Dark Woman left her for dead, she sent her down that path."

"It is what the Jedi teach," Quinlan said.

"To let go does not mean to give up and walk away," he contradicted. "We need to let go in order to retain that deeper connection to those we serve. When one is a Master, one's first obligation is to teach and protect their Padawan. If that Padawan is in trouble, we should save them **and** use that moment to teach them to learn from their mistakes. This you will learn for I understand that you have a Padawan of your own.

"There is a reason that the Dark Woman is considered more than a little borderline dark for she never quite grasped that concept of holding on while letting go. Master Yoda did not want her to have another student after what she did. He was overruled."

"Why have I never heard of this?"

"It is not talked about often," Tholme sounded rather disapproving. "It is a shame for there is much to be learned from what happened."

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"To Aurra? That, I do not know and I am not sure I want to know. As a Bounty Hunter, she falls under the laws of the Republic. But as a Fallen Jedi, she is ours to deal with. I do not envy the Council their dilemma," he remarked, "Especially at this time of loss."

"Nor does it help that the Sith have returned," he commented. Upon feeling the hand on his shoulder tighten, he looked at him. "You didn't know?" This shocked him. He thought that it was rather common knowledge by now, especially in light of what had happened to Master Yoda.

"It must be in the wisdom of the Council to be silent for this knowledge would bring panic to many," he was thoughtful. "A Sith is nothing to mess around with for they are dangerous in ways that we cannot contemplate. Is that what happened to Master Yoda?"

"Yes," he sighed deeply, looking up at the night sky. "He battled a fierce Zebrak who tried to escape with the Sith Holocrons. They were fighting and Yoda was winning – until they came upon a group of Younglings that hadn't had a chance to flee."

Tholme's eyes closed, "Those poor children."

"Many are not talking," he confirmed. "And their dreams are restive. With the result that they are not sleeping much. The healers are at a loss for there has never been any kind of attack or precedence for something like this. Our archives are woefully inadequate when it comes to mass emotional duress. The usual release into the Force isn't working."

Master Tholme was silent for a time, thinking over Quinlan's words. "Perhaps it is time to return to our roots, to reconnect with the Force as our ancestors did. If we cannot comfort our own, how are we to heal the Galaxy?"

It was a sobering question, one that seemed to have no easy answer even though that was what they selfishly wanted.

654321

Palpatine listened to Senator Bail Antilles explain the situation in the Jedi Temple with half an ear. It was a mere formality as most were aware of the recent death of Yoda. Of the upheaval in the Council as they reorganized and shifted, trying to fill in the gap left behind by the Jedi Master.

It would have been hard not to hear of it unless one was living under some kind of rock protected from any kind of influx of information, especially from the hysterical masses fearing what the loss of Master Yoda meant to the Order and the safety of the Republic.

He stifled a yawn as the man talked on.

He only came to awareness when there was a disturbance in Bail's box. The man's new son-in-law reached over and handed him something. His eyes narrowed, noticing the color drop from the man's normally robust continence.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, voice oozing sympathy and concern.

After taking a moment to regain his composure, Senator Antilles sent him a tight smile. It was obvious that the man did not trust him. His voice was resonant in the still room as he answered, "Not for us but for the Jedi."

"Has some other tragedy befallen them so soon after the loss of Master Yoda?"

Bail stared at him, eyes searching his to see if something was there. Something that might explain away the uneasy feeling he had about the Chancellor. It was just beyond the fringes of his perception but there was something lacking in Palpatine's face and voice as he asked after the Jedi. There was an almost gleeful glint to his eye.

But that couldn't be right for the Chancellor was an honorable man.

If he had not been, Padmé would never have vouched for him as she did. As she continued to do now that she was a Senator instead of Queen on Naboo. There was no way he could be happy with the suffering of others.

Trying to shrug it off, he answered the query. "Bandomeer, a place once regarded as a refuge for the Jedi, has been attacked. Many of those there have been injured and killed. They were able to apprehend the bounty hunter and fallen Jedi, Aurra Sing."

"How does this concern us?" Nute asked, his voice full of bitterness. It was clear that he still stung over the defeat the Jedi had handed him years earlier. One would have thought that time would have dulled that feeling of disappointment.

After all, the Neimoidian had continued to do very brisk business. His planet and associates continued to prosper without losing any of their reputation for being good businessmen. Yet, that one defeat seemed to dominate his thoughts and his actions. For a normally placid individual, his disappointment and bitterness spoke of something else happening behind the scenes.

"Yes, how?" his aide echoed him, even as he wondered if they should bring attention to themselves like this. Doing so is what got them into trouble before. "That is Jedi business."

"Not entirely for Bounty Hunters fall under Republic Laws. Once apprehended, it is our duty to take charge of prosecuting them," Senator Ackbar pointed out. "Thus, Aurra Sing should be brought to us. The problem comes with her status as a fallen Jedi."

As it was rare for him to speak at all, many were brought to an awareness of the charged situation before them.

Prosecuting Bounty Hunters was very rare for they usually went down fighting. There hadn't been a trial in recent years. In some respects, they were grateful to not have to prosecute them. Trials were costly affairs and took a lot of time, not to mention there weren't very many who wanted to defend the Bounty Hunter as their laws required.

And the one time it did happen, that a Bounty Hunter was captured, there were deeper moral questions to be answered for the hunter was a fallen Jedi. What should have been a simple matter of secular justice became one of more complexity to them. For the Jedi had always been separate from the laws that governed the rest of the Galaxy.

They had their own laws and judicial system. Though servants of the Republic they were, subject to their laws they were not.

As he saw these thoughts enter the minds of the Senate, the implications of this all powerful group who could not be controlled by the government, Sidious could have smiled. Instead, he leaned back. Perhaps, instead of tearing the Republic apart with a war, he had only to redirect them on a course against the Jedi.

But carefully.

It would have to be done very carefully. There were already some who were suspicious of things and the placement of his informant made doing his work tricky. Yet, he loved this challenge, relished it. For the first time since the Qui-Gon fiasco, Sidious felt like he could salvage something from this mess.

"A wise point, Senator. We must do our best to aid the Jedi now as they have helped us in the past."

654321

Mace was waiting for them as they arrived at the Temple.

For all his outward calm, Quinlan had the uncomfortable impression that Mace was spoiling for a fight. He could understand where the Master Jedi was coming from. Had he not gone along and heard about what happened, he would to. And he enjoyed watching Mace lose himself in the Vaapad.

Yet, he hoped it would not come to that.

Aurra Sing had been modified, altered by the Anzati who'd taken over her training when she was still young enough to be malleable to them and their ways. They raised her as they would one of their own. She had been changed from a young Force potential into something else, something far more complex in both talent and motivation.

Who knew what she was truly capable of now?

If Mace fought her, would she fall to his blade as others had? Robbing them of another mighty leader in this time of great need? For there were very few in the entire Galaxy that could match him in strength or skill. At one time, perhaps Yoda would have been able to do so. Now that he was gone, Mace was the première swordsman of the Jedi.

But would fighting him strengthen her and give her the victory over him, thus enabling her to escape from them?

There was no doubt about Mace's ability, his strength. But Quinlan felt the sting from her weapon ghosting his flesh still. Two of those who'd gone with them to apprehend her had passed on into the Force while two others were unconscious from blood loss. If they came to blows he honestly didn't know who'd be the victor.

Off to the right, he heard the sounds of those who'd been wounded the worst on Bandomeer as they were moved off the vessel, Master Tholme leading the way. Turning around, he watched them with idle curiosity, wanting to distract his mind.

Bringing up the rear of the group was So'la, Principal Ko'Alti, and Packabiel, they looked to be in an intense discussion. Considering who they were and what they went through, it wasn't too surprising even if he thought it rather odd. The rest of the survivors, those whose wounds could be tended to by a regular physician, had gone to stay on Alderaan with Junior Senator Organa for the attack of the Temple had left them with little room.

And it went without saying that their total healing would have to wait until the Younglings who'd been at the Sith's mercy were once more well.

So'la and Principal Ko'Alti walked over to Mace, talking quietly but urgently. The Master nodded, keeping his eyes on the prisoner until she was safely inside. Master Plo Koon came out to join them, murmuring something that made Mace's face go completely blank. After a moment, he walked away, heading towards the Senate building.

Quinlan walked away then, knowing that he needed to see a healer for his own wounds. From the way they were stinging, he had a feeling that there was an infection that they'd missed in their clean-up and binding job. As much as he hated the Infirmary, he hated being ill more.

It was to be hoped that whatever the Senate wanted to whine about, Mace would be able to handle it. He was already under a lot of pressure to repair and hold together the Order in the wake of tragedy. Whatever the Master needed, Quinlan intended to support him, to aid him. It was the least he could do to thank him for not giving up on him after he'd been lost in the dark rage, on a quest for revenge against the Anzati for what they'd done to his family.

There weren't many he'd say that about.


	21. In Which A Master Accepts His Place

654321

Mace walked through the Senate, conscious of the wary and suspicious gazes of the Senators he passed on his way to the Chancellor's office. Perhaps it was the feel of their unease that made him uncomfortably aware of how…off Palpatine seemed. There was a look in the man's eyes that had Mace sitting down in the proffered chair stiffly instead of in the relaxed and confident way he usually did.

"I wish to offer my condolences at this time of loss, Master Windu," he said, leaning forward to rest his hands on the desk in front of him.

Behind the man, Mace could see the city with all its denizens going about their day, all of them completely unaware of the great void within the Jedi Order. Not a single one of them knew how different things were, knew of the hole in the Force left by Yoda's death and how shattered they were, especially the children.

Even as he heard the words, Mace was aware that something was not quite right. In the room was a tension he had never noticed before. One that itched his skin. There was an undercurrent to what he was hearing that didn't fit with the message the Chancellor was trying to convey.

If only he could think enough to process it.

"Thank you, Chancellor," he replied for want of an actual reply. The cloying feel of the room was suffocating as he sat there, wanting nothing more than to _breath_.

"Senator Antilles told us about the unfortunate and devastating attack on Bandomeer. Grateful though I am to hear that the Bounty Hunter was apprehended, I am sorrowful at the loss of life that has been reported," he said, pausing to delicately phrase his next question. "Have you decided on the best course of action relating to her prosecution?"

Mace blinked, the thought had never occurred to him about the role the Senate should play in the prosecution of Aurra Sing. He'd only considered the Jedi angle of things. And while he knew many were screaming for her blood, spilling it would do no one any good.

Least of all Aurra herself.

He'd been thinking more along the lines of rehabilitation. While he was not unaware of her crimes and was not thinking of ignoring them, she would be held accountable for them. But the Jedi held some fault in the life that she had lived.

They had let her grow into this monstrous threat after all.

Had they gone after her – or ordered the Dark Woman to take her in hand and fix what was going wrong early enough, she might not have been lost so completely. Aurra would not have become such a threat to them all – and brought even more doubt upon the Jedi and their actions.

"As we just brought her in, we have not decided upon the appropriate course of action to take in regards to her," he said with great reluctance. Even though they worked in concert with those in the Senate, this was not a matter to be discussed out of Council. "This matter is something that must be discussed in Council before any decision can be reached regarding her."

The Chancellor leaned back, contemplating the man before him. There was something distinctly different about Mace. It was not just the way he was not relaxed, there was something indefinite about him. A presence that he'd not been expecting to feel, though he was aware of the way the Force united the Jedi as one.

As a result, he wasn't entirely sure of how to deal with him. "Do you think it wise to delay this matter? For many years, this Sing has harmed, not only the Republic, but the Jedi as well."

"Which is why great care must be taken in regards to her," Mace steadily maintained. "It is a matter that _cannot_ be deliberated by a need for revenge. Right or wrong though her actions are and have been in the past, former Jedi Sing needs both mercy and justice. We have to find that balance in order to do what's for the Republic, for the Jedi. But most important of all, for her."

He nodded, not at all surprised by the position he took.

It was, after all, a very Jedi way of thinking. "A very wise stance to take, Master Windu. Still, I worry about this choice. There are many in the Senate who are uncomfortable with the fact that you will have the right to be the adjudicator in this matter when a Bounty Hunter is subject to the laws of the Republic. It seems that there is some rumors going about that the Jedi hold themselves above the law."

"I see," Mace's reply was measured. "They believe that we are lenient. That we do not truly discipline those of our Order who break not only Republic law but the laws that govern our lives."

"I'm afraid so," Palpatine sighed. "Rest assured that I am not one of them and will do my best to ease their minds. I have seen for myself that you are not at all lax or remiss in your duty to establish order and discipline. Still, this delay in deciding Sing's fate will work against me."

"For that, I am sorry. But I will not make a rash decision based on the fears of the Senate regarding us. Those fears have always been there. They will remain with us no matter what we do." Mace was the picture of calm, though inside he was trying to figure out just what to do remain true to the course and yet, ease the minds of the Senate. At this time, they could not afford to make enemies of them.

"I admire you for sticking to your convictions. It is a rare ability in this Galaxy," Palpatine commented, studying him over his folded hands.

"The unchanging ways of the Jedi may confound others. _But_ it is the foundation upon which we stand against the changing tempests of the Galaxy."

654321

Quinlan was talking with Aayla, his new Padawan, later that day. Both stopped and looked toward the docking bay. The sleek ship of silver pulled smoothly in, knowing which space was the correct one out of them all. Its engine was whisper soft, yet obviously powerful. Whoever owned this craft was wealthy indeed.

But what such individual would have need of the Jedi?

"Were we expecting anyone, Master Vos?" she asked, feeling something vaguely familiar.

"No," he slowly replied, watching as a door slid open and a ramp descend. Definitely wealthy for a ship that had its own ramp was rare. "It is a shame that Master Windu is currently with the Senate. Aayla, go find one of the Council members."

"What are you going to do, Master?" she asked, even as she moved to do as she was told. Still new to this whole Padawan business, she was nervous that she'd be rejected even by a Master as lax about the rules as Quinlan was.

"To find out who our visitors are and what I can do to help. I have a feeling it's a Jedi," he added the last softly. After leaving the main building, he quickly crossed the hanger and waved to the crews tending to the ships if they addressed him. The closer he got, the more he could read the Force signatures – and who he was reading confused him for some of them shouldn't be here. As the attack had happened, this was far from the safest place for one of them to be.

"Master? Are you all right?"

He knew that voice – Anakin Skywalker – and it confirmed his fear that they would not be able to rest just yet from the chaos of the events of the past few weeks. But who was he calling Master? If he had a Council appointed Master, he wouldn't have been left in the care of Obi-Wan.

"I just don't care much for flying, Anakin," someone – a man – said.

"You did all right before."

"I had my mind occupied then with more pressing fears – and concern over your welfare."

Though the voice was deeper and filled with experience, Quinlan recognized it with a sense of happiness. If it was indeed he, then their fears that Anakin had fallen into Sith hands were all for naught. Master Windu may be able to relax and breath easier. If the man knew how to do such a thing that was, though he privately doubted that he did. In all the time he'd known him, he'd never once seen Mace relax, even to have a casual drink.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The man in question peered around the opening, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. After a moment, he saw the man standing at the bottom of the ramp. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm offering my aid and comfort at this time of loss, sir. Do I know you?" he asked, "I feel as though I should."

"Master, that is Knight Quinlan Vow," Anakin said, grabbing his hand and standing slightly behind him. It was as if he was afraid the Jedi would run up the ramp and snatch him away.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, smiling. "I'm surprised you made it to Knighthood considering your reckless tendencies. And questionable methods of achieving victory on your missions."

"My reckless?" he paused, staring at him, unable to believe his words. Shaking his head, he laughingly pointed out, "You're the one who rebelled against your Master. And not just once, but twice – _and_ stood firm against that Dark Force user, Xanatos de Creon, who wanted to kill you. Not to mention, he wanted to destroy the Temple."

Anakin gasped, staring behind him in utter betrayed shock.

"Quinlan, Xan wouldn't have killed me or hurt the Temple. I know it looked bad but if he hadn't wanted help so badly, he wouldn't have returned to Coruscant. If he didn't want back into the light, I wouldn't have been able to help him. I just happened to be open enough to his silent pleas that I was able to reach him," he shrugged. "Don't forget that he then joined forces with me to help Knights Chan and Eerin in their greatest moments of need."

Xanatos was uncomfortably aware of the conversation. It would be hard not to as he was sitting nearest the door. "You are far to modest, my friend. I could _only_ be reached by you."

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan waved his words off easily. "Had anyone else tried, they would have succeeded."

"The Jedi wished that I would disappear," he said, half-angrily.

"Only because they were buffeted by your conflicted and rapidly changing emotions. You made it very difficult for anyone to think. I was only able to do so because I had so recently been in your place," he shrugged again. "It was something anyone else could have done if they'd been given the chance. I'm just glad that I was there for you."

Xanatos rose and stared at him, shocked that even after al this time he denigrated himself and what he had done. "You don't get it, Obi-Wan. That is precisely the reason that only you could reach me and pull me back from the ledge. You were the only one who listened with any kind of compassion and understanding."

Before Obi-Wan could reply, Count Dooku cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, this is hardly the place for such an earnest discussion. May we please disembark and adjourn to a more amiable location?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan quickly walked down. Anakin tightly hugging his side. "I apologize for my rudeness in keeping you standing here like this, Knight Vos."

"It's all right. I wasn't any better, keeping your party from disembarking and coming inside," Quin shrugged, studying them curiously before turning his attention to the others with them. From reports, he knew the man and the woman to be Mr. and Mrs. Lars. Their presence was a curiosity as he was pretty sure that the Council would not appreciate Anakin's mother being anywhere near him.

Nor would they care for Xanatos.

Master Dooku, on the other hand, would be welcomed gladly. Though he wondered just why he was there with them. Being with this group went against everything he knew the Master stood for. Although, there seemed to be something different about him. For the first time in a long while, the older Jedi looked as though he was…at peace.

"Knight Vos," Adi said. Her voice sounded tired but pleasantly surprised as she took in his company. In her arms, she carried Xinga. The girl was wide eyed as she took them in, tilting her head to study Obi-Wan curiously. Shyly, she returned his smile before going blank again, the memories returning to the surface of her mind. "Though I am pleased to see you, I have to ask after the wisdom of your return to us, Anakin."

"It is where I need to be," he quietly replied, moving back behind Obi-Wan.

"And you, Master…I apologize, Count Dooku? Why are you here?" she asked, sensing that something was different with Anakin. He seemed far more peaceful than before and she couldn't help but think that it had to do with Obi-Wan.

But why would that be?

"As Anakin has said, this is where I need to be," he quietly replied, reeling from the feeling of loneliness in the Temple as never before.

It seeped into his body, and he felt a great deal of pity for Anakin for he knew the boy could feel it much sharper than the rest of them. It was hard to believe how much the presence of Yoda had filled the place with the light of the Force.

And the joy of serving it.

Now that it was gone, the Temple felt cold and almost unfriendly. The Dark Side truly was affecting the place and he hoped that the Jedi could feel it. It would help smooth their path if they could. "There is much that I need to discuss with the Council, though I hesitate to press at this time for such a meeting."

Adi shook her head, waving off his words while accepting them. "Upon Master Windu's return, we will meet regarding Aurra Sing's problematic situation. In these trying times, we must take care not to deliberate to long but we must also show compassion for her. If you will follow me, I shall find rooms for you."

"Can I borrow Obi-Wan for a moment?" Quin asked. "We could take Xinga back with us if you'd like." He hoped that by offering this, Master Galia would agree and not press him for his reasons for wanting to talk to the other man.

Her smile was now strained, "I thank you for that kind offer but Xinga is to see Master Allie. I am afraid that she's…not been in the best of moods to be cared for by any other. But if its agreeable with Obi-Wan, you may talk to him."

Anakin stayed with Obi-Wan, refusing to budge.

"Come along, Anakin. Master Unduli should check you over, to make sure that you are all right," Adi paused at the door, looking back at him.

Her lips tightened when he shook his head. Dooku intercepted any order she may have given by resting a hand on her arm, saying, quietly but firmly, "It would be best to leave him where he is. Something has occurred on Bandomeer to them. If you have any doubts, remember that Master Yoda said that he was safe with Obi-Wan."

Though she wasn't sure that the Master had meant this, she nodded. "Quinlan, when you've finished talking, please make sure they both report to Master Unduli for a check-up. I'm sure that they _both_ need it, especially Obi-Wan."

Xanatos laughed, "She's got you pegged right."

"Oh, honestly," he huffed. "There is nothing wrong with me."

"Yes, I believe you said that when you caught the flu," Xanatos dryly reminded him. "Weren't you in the Infirmary far longer than the other Younglings because you refused to admit it?"

Obi-Wan's head shook, "For heaven's sake, Xan, I was _**three years old**_. I've done some growing up over the years."

"All right, how about when your hand got shredded in the wood chopper three years ago and you told me it was merely banged up with a few cuts and scrapes. In reality, you lost all feeling in your left hand and had to have physical therapy for a full year to regain any mobility at all. To this day, you have painful twitches and your hand occasionally locks up, requiring a shot to relax the muscles."

"Remind me to never let the healers call you," he complained.

"I'd find out anyway, little brother," he laughed at the disgruntled look shot his way.

After watching them disappear, they turned their attention towards Quinlan. "Was there was something in particular you wanted of me, Knight Vos?" Obi-Wan asked, expectantly.

"Why does Anakin call you Master?" he asked, deciding to get it over with.

"Because he is my Master," Anakin replied quickly. "The bond was formed by the Force between us while we were on Bandomeer. We didn't even know of it until Master Dooku pointed it out."

"How could you not know?" Quin asked, knowing from his own experience that having someone take up place in his mind was not something one could ignore. The Master/Padawan bond not only established a link, it formed a connection between the two. In the first few months of the bond, they were aware of each other constantly.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I can only offer a theory. Because this bond was created through the Force, it was more of a natural extension than a link being created. Usually, a bond must be created between student and teacher by two or three Jedi Masters. Thus, the inclusion of others into this link makes the bond more about others than just the two it was meant for."

Quin looked at him, a quizzical look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"It's only a theory," he repeated. "I'm only sure that this bond was meant to be."

"The Jedi Council will not like this," he warned. "It defies everything they have ever stood for or have done and taught."

Obi-Wan's smile was wry. "We aren't expecting them to like it. Still, it is what it is. All we can do is trust that this is the Force's will and do what it requires of us."

They started walking towards the Infirmary, "And if they try to separate you?"

Again, it was Anakin who answered for them. "Then I shall leave with Obi-Wan. I don't have to be a Jedi in order to defeat the Sith. I can learn what I need to from my Master and trust in the Force to guide me in the rest."

"I trust that you will not have to go to such lengths, Padawan Skywalker," Mace said from behind them. His voice was tired but his kind, welcoming expression belied his voice. As he looked at the two, he could see the connection between them that somehow reached out to include all those around them.

It seemed that the Force around the two of them was lighter than he'd seen in a while.

Standing in their presence, the strange feelings that he'd been experiencing in the Chancellor's chamber fell away. He could feel and breath in the Force once again. "It is an honor to see you again, Obi-Wan. Or should I say, Master Kenobi?" A laugh escaped him at the pained look he received.

"Why does everyone insist on granting me a title that I have neither earned? Nor deserve?" he asked, exasperated.

Mace stood in front of him, holding his eyes. Once he was sure that Obi-Wan was listening to him, truly listening to him, he spoke clearly, enunciating every word. "It is a title the Force gave you. To deny it would be wrong and counterproductive, Master Kenobi. The last official act Master Yoda performed was to inform us that Padawan Skywalker was safe with you – and with you he would remain."

Obi-Wan expelled a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Until this moment, until Mace said these words, he denied the rightness of his being a Master. While he'd always made it appear to everyone else that he was okay with it, privately he had his doubts. He'd been able to keep them from everyone – even Master Dooku who had always seemed to be able to see right through him.

Hearing Mace and feeling of the truth he spoke, Obi-Wan found the strength to truly accept what the Force had blessed him with.

"I don't know what to say, Master Windu. A mere thank you does not cover my deep feelings of gratitude at the enormity of trust placed in me by you and by Master Yoda," he paused, thinking of the great Master who'd watched over him all his life. Watched over him even when he hadn't known that he was still in his sight, "But they are all I can say."

"They are enough," he replied with a smile. The first genuine one he'd had in days. "Still, it will not be easy to gain the approval of the others in the Jedi Council."

"That's all right. Nothing worth having is ever easy to gain. For the effort put forth makes us value the end result all the more," he smiled.

Mace and Quinlan stared at him in shock while Anakin beamed with pride.

"Are you sure you left the Jedi Order?" Quin finally asked. "Because you sound more like one than I do."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "One doesn't need to be a Jedi in order to learn acceptance. While I am the first to admit that Bandomeer is hardly the place to learn of things of great import, one does not stop growing there. In fact, one can grow exponentially in spiritual ways when one is removed from the chaos of the Galaxy. You'd be surprised what you learn during a bad harvest or in the rainy season.

"Yaleri, what's wrong?" his voice was soft and she – for all her reservations towards him – ran towards him, bumping into Anakin as she did.

He glared at her resentfully. Just who did she think she was, insulting his Master and then begging a hug from him?

"We were attacked," she sniffed into his shirt, "By someone bad. She…she laughed an ugly laugh when she killed my mom and aunt. And the others…she wouldn't say why she was doing it."

Obi-Wan sent a wave of reassurance to Anakin before gently extricating his hand so that he could kneel down. With as much care as he'd shown for Anakin, he enfolded her in a hug, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Are you all right?" his question was soft, spoken in a low tone. "Other than in your heart because you miss your family?"

She sniffed again, relaxing under his care. There was something strangely familiar about his touch. It reminded her almost of home, of family. "I'm not supposed to miss them. There is no death, there is only the Force." The quote came easily to her lips for it was something she'd often heard growing up. While she may not truly understand what it meant, it must be important for her parents often said it.

"Just because you aren't supposed to does not mean that you _can't_ miss them," he softly observed. "And I prefer to say that there is death but in the Force is comfort."

"I like that. How else have you hybridized the Jedi Code?" another voice asked.

They looked up and Quin smiled, "Good afternoon, Master Tholme. You remember Anakin, of course, but I don't believe you've met Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I have had the pleasure of meeting him, Quinlan," he corrected. "Galactic Literature, level nine if I'm not mistaken. Had circumstances been otherwise, I would've graduated you up to level ten. Master T'ra Saa was most displeased to be denied the ability to teach you."

"Though I have enjoyed a lengthy correspondence with him over the years," her musical, lilting voice travelled along the hall as she leaned against a doorframe. Yellow green eyes gleamed out of her dark face framed with brown tendrils, the Neti was one of the more beautiful beings that Anakin had ever seen, excluding Padmé.

She'd heard what he'd said and pondered for a bit. There was something familiar about his words, about the way he'd changed the wording of the Code without altering its meaning that tickled her memory. It was times like this that she wished she'd remained more active instead of retiring to rest as a plant every few centuries.

The time off always robbed her of her past experiences and left her struggling to regain her abilities in the new world she often found herself in. Shaking off her thoughts, she bowed to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face at last, Master Kenobi. Perhaps, once you have been examined by the healers, we could finish our discussion about the deeper meaning of Master D'Jer's book."

"Does everyone know?" he asked, confounded by the acceptance he received when he'd only expected fighting against what the Force had blessed. They had barely arrived and just about everyone seemed to know about his change in status. It felt so odd to him that those he was meeting seemed more accepting than bewildered by the bond that existed.

On the one hand, it relaxed his fears.

On the other, it made him more worried.

The fact that some Jedi accepted what had happened did not mean that others would. As such, he knew that he couldn't let down his guard. He couldn't take the chance that he and Anakin would be separated through ignorance and fear. Nor his own sense of hubris, Obi-Wan knew that he had a tendency towards prideful behavior.

"Only those who are in tune with the Force," Mace said.

With a long suffering sigh, he gave in. "I suppose I'll have to adjust to this once more."

"You are a Jedi Master?" Yaleri asked, stunned enough to step back and look at him. "But…but how?"

Such a thing had never happened, not in all the time that Bandomeer had been in existence. While it was possible for the youth born there to leave and be accepted in the Jedi Temple, it had never happened in the reverse. Once you left the Temple for the AgriCorps, that was it. You had no chance of becoming a Jedi.

Of course, her Aunt had often been heard to say that they were living in strange times. She was of the opinion that things were going to change and that they had to be prepared. But since she was rather eccentric, most people ignored her. Now, Yaleri had to contemplate the idea that she had been right.

"Through the will of the Force, I have been granted this opportunity," he said, straightening up.

"And he's _my_ Master," Anakin added, half-tempted to step between them. He didn't like the contemplative look on her face, not one bit.

Obi-Wan looked at him, a slight disapproving look on his face. "Anakin, there is no need to be rude or possessive. Though we make take both comfort and strength from our bond, it should never be used as a weapon or as a way to put another down."

Anakin sighed, recognizing the rightness of Obi-Wan's words. What Anakin couldn't figure out was if it was because he was older, thus had more experience. Or if Obi-Wan had the same deep connection to the Force that he had.

If so, it would partly explain why they had gravitated towards each other.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for what I said, Yaleri. It was uncalled for." While he personally felt that it was – all things considered – he didn't want to disappoint Obi-Wan. Or to have the other Masters rethink their bond. As long as they kept Master Windu on their side, he knew they had a fighting chance of staying together and helping the Jedi Order.

But he meant what he said. If he had to leave the Order, he would.

Yaleri's face pinched tight, shrugging. "I guess it's okay. And makes sense that only an ill-mannered misfit could only find a Master in him."

"That was uncalled for, Yaleri Anyo'Bera," Obi-Wan sharply scolded her. "I know that you were raised better than that. Kindness is not something to be expressed when one is in a good place. It is most often needed when you feel pain for the kindness shown others at such times is returned threefold unto you."

Yaleri looked down, shame faced. Again, she had been scolded regarding her behavior towards that freakishly odd boy. And unlike the last time, it wasn't in private. No, this time it had been in front of several Jedi. Several well known Jedi Masters, if she was to have a place in this new Order, she was not going about it right.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said, "But you weren't there when it happened."

"One's disappointments should never become more important than who you are and what you know. It is hard to be happy and feel peace when you hurt another's sense of worth, Yaleri," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Pain is no excuse to hurt another."

"What's going to happen to us now?" she asked, her voice tiny sounding. "Our home isn't ours anymore."

"A home isn't a place," Anakin said, feeling somewhat sorry for her. And he knew what it was like to lose what you thought of as one's place. What happened to her wasn't her fault and she was reacting. He knew fear. Knew what it was like to be swallowed up by it and unable to find any kind of reason for what happened, but he had someone to throw him a rope.

It was time, he knew, to return the favor, "Nor is the people who love you. For us, the Force is our home, our refuge. It is, as my Master has said, our comfort in times of loss and sorrow. If you let this person take that truth and comfort away from you, then you've truly lost them to her. She can only physically remove them from you – only you can truly take them away from yourself."

She looked at him, surprised when he offered her an understanding smile. "It's something that Master Jinn said when I told him how much I missed my mom. It's not the same as being with them but you can still feel them near."

Yaleri asked, "Does it get better?"

"With time," he said, "And being with those who listen and care. But it doesn't really go away fully. That's why we have the Force to remind us that death is a natural part of life. They are with us – always."

"Well said, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured.


	22. In Which Foundations Are Challenged

654321

Mace joined the Council once he'd returned Aayla to the hands of her waiting Master, knowing Quin had more questions he was going to demand answers for. In his mind, he was thinking about Obi-Wan and Anakin, how easily the boy had become a man who'd slid easily into the skin of Master to Anakin. How right and true in the Force their pairing was, for all that it seemed to contradict the foundation upon which the Order was built upon.

Master Tholme and Count Dooku were already waiting there. Nodding to them, he sat down in his chair, uneasily aware of the fact that Yoda's was empty, and waited for them to begin. The Council shifted uneasily – as he'd expected – upon hearing of the Master/Padawan bond that had formed between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Master Windu, how can such a thing be?" Depa asked into the silence.

"Easily for, not only did Master Yoda foretell this, but the Force prepared Obi-Wan for it."

"He was sent to Bandomeer for a reason," Piell reminded them. "How can you believe that he's changed from the rash boy into a man worthy of the Chosen One? There is no reason to believe that he could train him correctly for he lacks discipline."

"If there is one thing Obi-Wan has in abundance," Dooku dryly commented, "It is discipline. It is far different from that which we Jedi practice but it is there. I've watched him teach and train Anakin once they arrived at my home. The boy is calm and far more controlled than he was under Master Jinn's influence."

"I myself heard him teach and console the young Yaleri. She was one of those recently bereaved by the attack on Bandomeer. While his words were not what we would have chosen, they were full of wisdom and compassion. There is much he could teach us," Master Tholme offered.

"He's still not a Jedi," Piell maintained.

"By whose standards?" Mace asked, facing him. "Is a Jedi one who serves the Force? Or are they one who serves the traditions passed down through time?"

"Those traditions _make_ one a Jedi," Eeth protested, shocked by the questions Mace posed. Of them all, he was the last one they thought would ever question their ways. The Korun had always seemed so steadfast, so loyal to their ways and the ways of the Code. To hear him ask such questions shook him to the core and made him wonder about the future of the Order if one so strong could falter.

Had the loss of Master Yoda been to much for the Order to take?

Were they doomed to fall into the Dark Side now?

"Not so," Ki-Adi commented, thinking over their history. "The Jedi started out as a philosophical order dedicated to learning about the Force and helping others with the gifts they had. At one time, marriage was not limited to those whose race needed to be perpetuated.

"Or those among us who are required to marry because of the traditions of their home planets, for example the Corellians. While true that such marriages were confined to those within the Order, the fact remains that marriage is not unknown to our Order Even during the time of the Mandelorian Wars, marriage was still common practice."

"So, what changed within the Order?" asked Depa, leaning forward. "If in the beginning such attachments were allowed, what happened to encourage our ban now?"

It was a valid question. One no one had a real answer for because such things had not been detailed in their own history. "Tradition against marriage already in place when Master Yoda to the order came. At least fifty years it was there. If asked to make a guess on when, between the Jedi Civil War and the Battle of Ruusan would I place the formations."

"I know that it is no easy thing to admit but the Sith have often come from the Jedi," Dooku quietly said, his words measured and calm as always. "In an effort to fully get rid of that which leads one down the dark path of destruction, the Jedi created the traditions and the Code we live by today. In their attempt to fix it, they overcompensated and created a deficit.

"While we are numerically larger in number than we ever have been, the ratio of young Jedi potentials to wise Masters is off. We cannot sustain the Jedi like this for we lose so many gifted souls because there are not enough Masters available to train them," he paused, thinking about something.

About his own experience of being a teacher and what being around both Anakin and Obi-Wan had done for him. What he had learned from watching them and living with them. What he taught them and in the teaching, had relearned what he always had known to be truth. "Perhaps, instead of bringing balance to the Force, the Chosen One is to bring that balance to the Jedi Order itself."

"But the prophecy," Adi protested.

"Can be wrong," Dooku remained calm, feeling that he might be onto something. Though the emotions of the Council had begun to rise in confusion and agitation, he knew that he was right. There was something more to this situation than any of them wanted to believe. "Take the Code for example. One of the most famous lines is; "_There is no emotion, there is peace_". It once read; "_Emotion will not take my peace_". Do you see the difference a mistranslation makes?"

Depa slowly nodded, "It is something to consider."

"This is ridiculous," Master Koth protested. "I have never heard of anything so against our time honored ways."

"Master Koth, what is an instinct?" He turned his attention to the Master, watching him carefully.

"I don't understand," he said, meeting his eyes evenly. Even as he did so, he was trying to figure out if there was something to the question that he wasn't able to see. Having been in several philosophical debates with Dooku, he knew how easy it was for the man to twist anything he said about.

"What's not to understand about answering a simple question regarding the definition of a word?"

His head shook, a smile quirking his lips for a moment. "None of your questions have ever been simple or easy, Count Dooku."

"And the reason for that?" After a pause, he answered his own query. Somehow knowing that no one would take the challenge of his question. "Because, for a Jedi, there can be no easy answer. For every act we make, it echoes, not only in the lives around us but it the Force itself."

Here, he paused, taking some time to calm his emotions because the next part was sure to start a battle of words and beliefs. A battle regarding the very fate of the Jedi Order and, indeed, the Galaxy itself. It was necessary, needed in fact, but he still had to take a moment to prepare himself for it.

A gentle touch reached out in comfort and he recognized his grandsons. Knowing that they were there, just within reach if he needed that strength, allowed him to press forward. "As you know, I left the Jedi Order for none of the teachings offered any comfort to me after I lost my son.

"Before you tell me that my reaction was emotional, let me remind you that we have all taught students – and they all become our children. One of the most grievous lies circling about the Galactic Republic is that the Jedi feel no emotion nor do we form any kind of attachment. You are all teachers, how many of you can honestly say without reserve, that you feel nothing for your students?" he asked, challenging them to deny his words.

There was silence.

"With the exception of the Dark Woman – whose actions and attitude push her beyond borderline dark as far as I am concerned – not a single one of us can say that. Even I fall victim to the hubris of emotional attachment, no truly affective servant of the Force can deny those bonds of affection. If we do, we unbalance ourselves.

"Many of the reactions to my words has shown that to be already the case. Many of us have been more loyal to the _Code_ than we have to the Force. Thus, we have lost our deeper connection and have thus become lost to ourselves. While I agree that the Dark Side clouds much, by _voluntarily_ divorcing ourselves from the Force, we have allowed it to happen.

"We are not connected as we should be," he finished and stepped back.

And waited for the outcry of the bomb he had dropped in their midst.

Mace stared at him, aghast. The many voices that rose to debate Dooku's words were mere white noise to him. All he could hear was the words Dooku spoke. The words of painful clarity and truthfulness. Not taking his eyes away from Dooku's almost understanding ones, he dived into the Force and listened to what it was telling him.

"_Long have I tried to reach you but clung to my old ways, you have," Yoda said. The Force swirled around them comfortingly. And there he was, sitting on a log to the left. In his hands, his familiar stick rested._

"_Where am I?" he asked, moving to kneel at the wizened Master's feet. "And why are you still…you?"_

_Yoda's eyes twinkled as a happy smile crossed his face. "To learn the truth is why I still am in this place of learning. Listen to Dooku's words you should," he advised._

"_They are uncomfortable to hear, Master," he admitted._

"_Should be," Yoda counseled. "If only hear things of ease we should, never learn we would. To stagnate we would – as under my leadership the Jedi has."_

_Mace protested, loyal to this Master. Loyal to the wisdom he knew Yoda possessed and had taught. "That's not truth. You have been a wise, able leader. No one could lead the Order better than you have over the years."_

"_A truly wise leader would learn from other's words, would hear criticism and look to see if there truly was cause for it. To often, quick to dismiss those words was I. To change the Jedi for the better, was I not willing to do," he shook his head in deep regret. "Leave that burden to you I unfairly have."_

"_Master, I am not strong enough."_

"_To do alone, you are not required," he sharply reprimanded him. "The Council divided may currently be, but differing voices heard from them often lead to the right path. What once was necessary, no longer is needed nor is the right. Too move forward, it is wise – look to the past of the Jedi for in the past is the future."_

_Mace sighed. "The Chancellor complimented the Jedi on its ability to hold firm to its ways in this changing world. I am to be proven a liar when we do this."_

_Yoda rapped him sharply on the shoulder. "Traditions do __**not**__ a Jedi make but the Force itself, gave this truth Adi did. Our ways to the __**Force**__ must be rooted, not to the Jedi Code or our mythical heroes. Almost lost Padawan Skywalker to this hubris we did. Save him from himself did Obi-Wan – help him you should for need it he will."_

"_He has grown into a wise man, though he still has strong doubts about himself. I don't think he really believes me when I tell him that our support he already has," Mace smiled slightly. "I don't know what to make of him. But he has impressed me."_

"_To him Adi has often turned for counsel as have I. A credit to the Order he will become," Yoda nodded._

"_So late in life and untrained by a Master?" As admiring of Obi-Wan he may have been, this was shocking to him. It was one thing to say the words as he stared at the man and felt the Force around him. It was another when he was not near by and he was given time to think, to reflect upon what accepting him into the Jedi Order would mean to them all._

_What a change it was to an Order who held firm to their ways._

"_The Force his Master has been. Nomi Sunrider, a great Jedi she was – but only trained upon her husband's death. His request it was that led her to the Jedi," he pointed out. "Unlike others, not divided is he for to the Jedi he has always been true."_

_Mace sighed again. "This will tear the Jedi apart."_

"_Within conflict is strength and growth. If to the Force the Jedi is loyal, then humbled and accepting they will be though struggle with these ideas they will and should. Out of chaos comes order, in silence we learn to sing – what is always our balance and foundation is the Force. To it, we must be true," Yoda taught. "No matter the governmental form we serve, it is to civilization that we owe our allegiance."_

"_Will I see you again?" Mace asked suddenly._

"_Not far away will I be but time as a conscious spirit is not unlimited. To you is the Order to look for guidance – to the Council's collective wisdom, you must look. Alone you never are," he reminded him. "To this time and day, your talents were made and honed. Let go of what once was and embrace what always is – not of the dogma but from the Force is truth found. For even in lies as the Sith tell can one find truth."_

_Mace reluctantly smiled. "I get it. The Force is our guide and center. In order to best help the Jedi Order to survive and grow, I must find it within once more."_

"_Find that trouble in doing so, you will not have. Only in your mind is the distance great. To grow and learn, a great Jedi always does," Yoda said, his voice full of comfort. "A hard task this is but strength to face it, you have for always willing to learn you are. Always ready to humble yourself to listen you have been."_

"_Thank you, Master Yoda. I hope to take counsel with you once again."_

"_As the Force wills it, so shall it be."_

"_Thank you," he repeated_.

Slowly, he pulled out of the vision and into the chaotic noise of the Council Chambers.

"Of your own admittance you left the Order because you couldn't grieve as a proper Jedi should. Why should we even listen to you when you couldn't be faithful?" he heard someone ask.

"That was rather unbecoming of a Jedi – especially one who sits on the Jedi Council," a voice said from the doorway. "I realize that my presence discomfit many of you. That his words upset you but you should not take your feelings out on Count Dooku – especially when the true source of your unease lies within you for you recognize his words as truth. You have not sought the answers from the Force as you aught.

"Instead, you have chosen to attack.

"You have taken the easier path of attacking rather than meditating in the Force and seeking the answers that are there. Did you not teach us that, Master Piell? That to find the truth is always the harder course to take than attacking someone for the truth may only be found by searching within and seeking that courage within to face that which you may find?"

Adi smiled, relieved to have a voice of reason within the chaos. Only briefly did she wonder why none of the wise Masters had thought of this. Had remembered their own teachings. "Obi-Wan, it is good to hear your logical viewpoint."

"I thank you for the warmth of your welcome. Though I wonder if such a thing is truly so for my presence brings up some contention among the Jedi, Master Gallia," he bowed to her.

Mace cleared his throat, "Before we continue to discuss Count Dooku's words, perhaps a contemplative break is necessary? There are other matters for us to address, such as what to do with Aurra Sing. Perhaps we should call the Dark Woman and ask for her advice on the matter."

Adi's nose twitched at the thought of the borderline Jedi, though she voiced her tentative support for the idea. Her eyes studied Mace carefully, noting the strained look in his eyes. More importantly, she noted the strange sound in his voice. "I also believe it would benefit us all to seek the peace of meditation before proceeding for these are no light matters for us to decide upon an appropriate course."

Ki-Adi nodded. "I, to, could do with an hour of contemplation."

As the Council was disbursing, Mace called out, "Obi-Wan? May I speak with you?"

"I can spare a few minutes," a wry smile crossed his face at the words.

Mace only looked at him in silence.

Once the door was closed, he gestured for Obi-Wan to sit down. Though surprised by the gesture, he sat in one of the chairs, facing Mace. "Don't think that I am not grateful for your timely arrival, but why did you interrupt a Council Meeting? It was an act of unexpected bad manners from you."

Obi-Wan shrugged off the comment. "Because, though he doesn't want to admit it, Count Dooku is far from recovered from the psychic shock of the death of Master Yoda. I could feel him growing exhaustion and weariness as he stood there. I knew an interruption would be easier for him to take than his passing out in front of the Council."

"Yes, his pride has been something of a concern for the Jedi Council."

"Everyone has a bit of pride in them over something, Master Windu. In some cases, it is healthy – and should be called self-esteem rather than pride. But there are other cases in which it is not good. In matters of his health, this is so with Count Dooku," he said.

"Speaking from personal experience?" he asked, amused. It was no secret that Obi-Wan would rather suffer in silence than seek healing.

He shook his head, knowing what Mace's thoughts were. It was only to be expected, considering how his history spoke against him. "My problem is not one of pride but rather I do not like the attention. I feel that there are others who need it more than I do. Besides, I spent far too much time in the infirmary growing up then I care to recall. It is something I must work on for I developed a fear of being unwanted because of my ill health."

"How so?" he leaned forward, interested.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, gathering his thoughts together. "As a Council member, you may not realize the isolation that some Younglings experience. Especially those who are different in some way. I've always been smaller than the others and prone to spikes of uncontrollable power surges.

"Control over one's self has always been emphasized but it was something that I often could not do.

"As a result, many Masters were afraid to take me on. Then you throw in the fact that my health's always been fragile. The idea that I have more undesirable traits than desirable ones to be a Padawan set in. The person one becomes is often formed by our childhood experiences.

"Regrettably, the majority of us do not rise above what occurred in our youth. We are haunted by what we perceive as our faults and defects. Though we try to ignore it, the past remains with us. We are what our thoughts make us," they thought of the Lost Jedi, "Part of this lies within ourselves. Unhappy as we may be in our path, we do not wish to change what we do. We are either to comfortable or to afraid to change."

"And the other?" Mace asked.

"The other lies in those around us, both friends and family. If we don't know if someone is going to be there, to catch us if we stumble or fall. We are less likely to even take that first step. To walk a path away from darkness is far easier when you walk with someone. I know Xan credits me with bringing him back from that ledge.

"But he helped me far more by reminding me of who I am and what I wished to do with my life," he said.

"What do you mean?" Mace was genuinely interested. He was truly seeing in Obi-Wan what Yoda had been talking about.

"I may have thrown out that line to him but by holding on to it, he kept me from falling over the edge as well. I was a thirteen year old young man who left the only security I had ever know. I needed a friend to help me, to guide me through a world I didn't quite understand. Without Xanatos beside me, I don't know what would've become of me."

Mace nodded thoughtfully. "What of your opinions regarding attachment?"

"Attachment in and of itself is not a bad thing," he replied after a moment. "We have to form them to produce the trust requisite for a Master/Padawan situation. This is a lasting comradeship that lasts long after the dissolution of the actual bond.

"The problem, as I perceive it, is not attachment itself. It is understanding why one must be unwilling to let go of those you love. That letting go does not mean to lose everything you shared. Or even to forget them when we do so.

"Anakin asked me what's wrong with attachments, with emotions. As he point out, they are a part of one's make-up. If you take out a part of your natural being, what are you left with? Many are confused by this divorcement of self for a child is open to all kinds of emotions, to feelings.

"It is not just Anakin who is puzzled, especially when he is told that he must listen to and act upon his instincts. The most basic definition of an instinct _is_ that it's an emotion."

Mace nodded slowly, "A gut reaction to a situation or problem one finds one's self facing. I see where you and Count Dooku are going with this. We teach a contradiction without meaning to. The question is, can we undo the damage that has been done?"

"I think you will find that many in the Jedi Order are ready for such a change to be made as they are true servants of the Force," he paused. "What I fear is that even they may be conflicted, many will be torn between what has been taught to them and what is true in the Force.

"While the Force remains steady and constant, there are certain precepts that do change over time as we mature and grow. As our minds expand and we become ready to hear it. I fear the Jedi will be at war before this is finished."

"You speak cold words of comfort," he sighed. Although he acknowledged the truth of what he was hearing and it was not comfort he needed to be hearing. As much as it wouldn't be amiss, he knew that it was not time for comfort. Now, now was the time for him to listen and learn what he could. "Is the Galaxy ready for us to fight?"

"The Galactic Republic is in no shape because they have become used to the Jedi doing everything. I fear our private war will become a Galactic conflict. As much as I wish otherwise, it cannot be so."

"Optimism isn't your strong suit, is it?" Mace dryly observed.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

There was a knock on the door, "Master? Is everything all right?"

"Come in, Anakin," he invited after seeing Mace's gesture. The boy entered the room and looked at them, shy curiosity in her eyes. "We were just discussing a few things about Master Dooku's words regarding the path of the Jedi and the Jedi Code."

Anakin stared at Mace, trying to read his expression. It did not escape his notice that, while the Master studied him, he did not attempt to use the Force to read into him as he had the first time they'd met. He wondered about the change. Not that he wasn't grateful for the respect shown him, the gentle consideration towards his right to privacy, he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Master Windu, I have something to say to you in regards to Master Kenobi," he paused and waited for Mace to reprimand him about Jedi protocol or tradition. He was surprised when Mace inclined his head, gesturing for him to speak. Confused, he looked to Obi-Wan for guidance.

"It's all right, Anakin."

Still, it took him a moment to gather up his courage. Quiet acceptance wasn't something he had been prepared for. He'd been prepared to brash it out. As a result, he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I know I can't make you change the rules of the Order to serve my situation. I am also aware that Master Kenobi did not complete his training his training. Believe me, it is something he was constantly reminding of."

"Rightly so, Padawan," Mace commented. "Teacher would have been the better term to use."

"But it would have been the wrong one to use when the Force was telling me that he was my Master. At the time, I didn't understand the full truth. All I knew was that I felt the safest with him. For the first time in my life, even counting the years with my mother, I felt like I belonged. Like I was where I was always meant to be.

"I meant what I said earlier, if my Master is not to stay here, I won't stay either. I realize my importance to the Jedi in this time of desperate need for a light to be held aloft in the darkness – but you have to understand his importance to me. As I am a light to the Jedi, he is a strength to me. Though I hardly appreciate Yaleri's words, they are truth for we fit. As good as Master Jinn was for me, he was not right."

Mace nodded, "Which is why I have every intention of supporting the both of you in your endeavors. It won't be effortless, but we Jedi should never want or accept what's trouble-free. In doing so, we weaken ourselves and the Republic we've sworn to uphold and defend. Easy has gotten us into trouble," his last words were soft as if for his ears alone.

As neither could come up with a response, they allowed him the right of privacy. "Sir, did you want us to leave you alone so that you might meditate upon today's revelations?" Obi-Wan quietly asked.

There was an absent nod from him and they walked out. On their way to their appointed apartments, they walked in companionable silence before Anakin froze.

Obi-Wan stopped and walked back, kneeling down in concern. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I don't know," Anakin's reply was slow in coming. "I thought I felt something evil standing behind me."

The first reaction Obi-Wan had was to look around. Suppressing it, for he knew that any danger would've attacked them already. His second tamped down response was to scoff for he'd felt nothing. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was that Anakin often sensed what he could not.

"Was it close by?" he asked, keeping his tone low and even.

Anakin's face was pinched tight with thought. He was trying to seek the source, trying to find the answer to the question asked of him.

"Don't force it, Padawan," he soothed. "Trust the Force to do the hard work. Let it flow into and through you. As you allow it to do so, you will find that which you seek."

In the shadows, Master Piell stood, thunderstruck. In all his experiences with the young Anakin, he had never seen anything quite like what happened between those two. Having watched Master Jinn work with the boy, he'd seen the quiet frustration on the Master's face – the struggle of the young boy to merely obey a simple order.

Under Obi-Wan's hands, the boy just let got and _fell_ into the Force.

Perhaps there was something to Count Dooku's words after all. It may just be possible that this man, though no properly trained Jedi, could do what no one else could.

Perhaps he could make a Jedi Knight out of Anakin Skywalker.

The End, for now.

_Author's Note : This is the natural end of this story. I tried to write more and only came up with nothing. It seems that the main point of this was to introduce new factors to harm the Jedi Order, to get Obi-Wan and Anakin together as Master/Padawan with a far stronger relationship, and to set things right. I plan to work on the sequel soon but I have to finish my other story first. I hope that I haven't disappointed my loving and desperately needed supportive readers and reviewers too much. YOU GUYS ARE BRILLIANT! Thank you._


End file.
